Harry Potter-Kuchiki à l'école des Sorciers
by memepotter952504
Summary: Après l'attaque de Voldemort, les Potter décident d'abandonner Harry chez les Dursley pour élever son frère jumeau. Deux ans plus tard, Harry tombe gravement malade et les Dursley l'abandonnent. Alors que Byakuya Kuchiki passe par là, il découvre Harry et décide de l'emmener à la Soul Society. Que se passera-t-il quand Harry rentrera à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa famille ?
1. Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 1 : Godric's Hollow **

Devant le manoir des Potter se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée. L'homme souriait, un sourire mauvais, machiavélique alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. C'était le 31 octobre 1981 et les Potter étaient partis, appelés par Dumbledore. Les jumeaux Potter étaient dans leur berceau, dormant sous l'œil vigilant de leur nourrice.

Cette dernière sursauta alors que la porte d'entrée explosait et que Voldemort pénétrait dans la maison. Le bruit réveilla les bambins et le petit dernier, Ezequiel Charlus Potter commença à pleurer. Son frère, Harry James Potter, était calme et observait ce qui se passait. En entendant Ezequiel pleurer, il essaya de le rejoindre dans son berceau mais sans succès. Il ne put que tendre son petit bras à travers les barreaux en babillant pour attirer l'attention de son frère et le faire venir pour le consoler.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, pulvérisant la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Il tua la nourrice qui faisait barrage de son corps entre lui et les enfants. Il avait ricané devant autant de courage et de bravoure et l'avait observée quelques secondes avant de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. Il se tourna ensuite vers les enfants. Celui qui pleurait lui explosait littéralement les tympans avec ses cris et il s'apprêtait à le tuer en premier quand son regard croisa celui d'émeraude qui le fixait, curieux.

Harry s'était tourné vers l'inconnu en robes noires qui venait de lancer un rayon vert sur la gentille dame et la vit s'écrouler sur le sol. Les yeux verts fixaient intensément les yeux rouges. Il était calme et se demandait si l'homme jouerait encore avec d'autres rayons de couleurs pour éclairer la pièce. Voldemort commençait à être agacé par ce garçon qui le fixait et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il lui lança le sort mortel mais il ricocha sur le jeune Harry avant de se retourner contre le Mage noir, le réduisant en cendres et faisant exploser le toit de la maison. Un bout de la charpente tomba sur le petit Ezequiel, lui laissant une blessure semblable à une étoile sur l'épaule, déchirant son body. Harry, lui, avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, là où le sortilège de mort avait ricoché.

OoO

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une alarme se déclencha. Le Manoir était attaqué. Lily et James Potter, qui étaient venus à la demande du Directeur, se précipitèrent vers le portail d'enceinte pour transplaner chez eux. Ils virent avec horreur le toit de la maison effondré, encore fumant, au niveau de la chambre des jumeaux. Ils foncèrent à l'intérieur, coururent dans les escaliers et entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils virent la nourrice morte sur le sol, le regard vide. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient figés jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pleurs d'Ezequiel. Lily prit son cadet pour le réconforter tandis que James prenait Harry pour voir s'il allait bien. Ils remarquèrent les blessures et invoquèrent quelques pansements pour arrêter le saignement.

Dumbledore, qui les avait suivi, observa le tas de cendres et les fripes qui devaient être les restes du Mage Noir.

« Est-ce que c'est … ? » fit Lily en désignant les cendres.

« Oui, mon enfant, » répondit Dumbledore. « L'un des deux l'a vaincu ce soir. »

« Mais lequel ? » demanda James en redressant son garçon sur sa hanche.

Dumbledore fixa les jumeaux, l'un après l'autre, pensif. Harry était toujours calme et observait les adultes discuter tandis qu'Ezequiel ne cessait de pleurer.

« C'est Ezequiel, » répondit-il. « Cela ne peut être que lui. Selon la prophétie, l'enfant est né au plus proche de la fin de juillet. Vu qu'il est votre cadet … »

James posa Harry dans son berceau pour accorder toute son attention à l'enfant que tous, dans le monde sorcier, finiraient par appeler le Survivant.

« Il va falloir les séparer, » dit Dumbledore.

« Albus ? » demanda Lily, choquée.

« Je doute que Voldemort soit vraiment mort, ma chère. Il cherchera un moyen pour revenir. Il va falloir entraîner Ezequiel, le préparer. Et la présence d'Harry pourrait le perturber et lui faire obstacle. Il faut absolument les séparer. »

« Vous voulez que j'abandonne mon fils ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Ma chérie, cela serait une bonne idée, » fit James.

« Pour le plus grand bien, » renchérit Dumbledore.

Ils argumentèrent longuement pour la faire céder. Et ils réussirent. Il fut décidé qu'Harry serait élevé chez sa sœur Pétunia, dans la famille Dursley, loin du monde magique et loin de son frère.

OoO

Mme Dursley s'occupait comme tous les matins de son fils Dudley, la prunelle de ses yeux et la plus grande fierté de son mari. Elle venait de lui servir son petit déjeuner quand elle ouvrit la porte pour récupérer les bouteilles de lait frais. Elle poussa un hurlement en voyant sur le paillasson un bébé emmailloté. Elle le prit et se précipita à l'intérieur pour le poser dans le canapé. Son mari, un homme relativement corpulant, arriva précipitamment pour savoir ce qui se passait. Quand il vit l'enfant, il dit :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Pétunia ? Tu m'as fait un enfant dans le dos ? »

Pétunia, qui avait pris la lettre de parchemin qui était avec l'enfant, répondit avec dégoût : « C'est l'enfant de ma sœur, ils nous le laissent. »

« Hors de question que nous ayons l'un de ces monstres sous ce toit ! »

« Ils nous verseront ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne manque de rien. »

« Combien ? » fit Vernon, les yeux luisant de cupidité.

« 2500 livres par mois. »

« Très bien, on le garde. »

OoO

« Vous avez fait QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent Remus et Sirius.

« Nous avons laissé Harry chez la sœur de Lily, » répondit James à ses amis. « C'est plus sûr pour lui. »

« Mais elle déteste la magie ! » s'exclama Sirius, en colère. « C'est même toi qui nous l'a dit, Lily ! »

« Nous devons nous concentrer uniquement sur Ezequiel pour qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort quand il reviendra, » fit cette dernière. « Harry ne ferait que l'ennuyer et le retarder dans son entraînement. »

« Mais on n'abandonne pas son fils ainsi ! » dit Remus.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous juger ! » fit James. « Vous n'êtes pas parents ! »

« Non. Mais une chose est sûre. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon enfant au profit d'un autre ! » cria Sirius. « Je ne vous reconnait plus, Potter ! »

Sur ce il sortit rapidement suivi de Remus. Ils voulaient récupérer Harry mais ils ignoraient où vivaient les Dursley. Ils transplanèrent à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de leur divulguer l'information. Harry Potter devait absolument être élevé par son oncle et sa tante dans le monde moldu. Les deux amis cherchèrent longtemps le petit garçon mais manquant cruellement d'indices, ils ne le trouvèrent jamais. Ils abandonnèrent les recherches, attendant que le petit atteigne l'âge de onze ans pour qu'ils puissent prendre contact avec lui quand il rentrerait à Poudlard.


	2. Le fils de Byakuya Kuchiki

« Anglais »

**« Japonais »**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le fils de Byakuya Kuchiki**

A la mi-automne 1983, dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Little Whining, une horrible quinte de toux se fit entendre en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Cette fois, cela suffit ! » rugit Vernon en sortant de son lit.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, suivi de sa femme, et ouvrit la porte du placard qui se trouvait en dessous.

« Vas-tu te taire ? » hurla-t-il.

« Vernon, je pense qu'il faut vraiment l'amener à l'hôpital. »

Harry, alors âgé de trois ans, était fiévreux et avait du mal à respirer.

« Hors de question que je paie quoi que ce soit pour ce monstre ! Il prend le pain de la bouche de Dudley ! »

Il avait naturellement oublié qu'il recevait une certaine somme pour justement s'occuper du garçon. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et redescendit cinq minutes plus tard totalement habillé. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Quand il revint deux heures plus tard, Harry n'était pas avec lui. Pétunia ne lui demanda rien.

OoO

Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, était en Angleterre. Un attroupement de Hollows relativement important avait été signalé et il avait été désigné pour s'en charger, puisqu'il était le seul disponible. Il marchait sur l'air, pensif, en admirant la voûte céleste. Il venait d'éliminer la vermine hollow sans aucun problème. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un seikaimon quand il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant appelant son oncle à l'aide suivi d'une quinte de toux.

Beaucoup dirait qu'il était sans cœur, mais dans le fond, Byakuya est un grand sentimental. Seule sa condition de noble l'obligeait à paraître froid et insensible. Il se dirigea vers la source de ces plaintes et découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, comme les siens, et aux yeux verts. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. L'enfant grelottait de froid dans la nuit fraîche et il toussait énormément. Il appelait son oncle et sa tante. Byakuya étendit son reiatsu aux alentours pour percevoir la présence d'hommes aux alentours. Rien. Pas âme qui vive.

Le garçon avait été abandonné. Et il était malade.

Byakuya prit le garçon dans ses bras et ouvrit le seikaimon, l'emportant avec lui au Seireitei.

OoO

« **Il a une pneumonie, Capitaine Kuchiki**, » dit Unohana, capitaine de la quatrième division.

Byakuya s'était directement dirigé vers l'hôpital pour faire administrer des soins à l'enfant.

« **Pouvez-vous vous en occupez, Capitaine Unohana ?** »

« **Bien sûr**, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki se dirigea vers son bureau, salua son vice-capitaine et rédigea son rapport pour le Capitaine-Commandant. Il revint dans la soirée à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état du garçon avant de rentrer chez lui dîner en compagnie de Rukia, sa sœur. Le lendemain, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du Capitaine de la première division où il se rendit sans tarder.

« **Bonjour, Commandant**, » dit-il quand il fut autorisé à entrer.

« **Bonjour, Capitaine Kuchiki**, » répondit Yamamoto. « **Un rapport vous concernant mentionne le fait que vous ayez ramené un humain à la Soul Society. Cela est formellement interdit. Pourquoi avoir commis un tel crime ? **»

« **Navré, Commandant**, » dit calmement Byakuya. « **J'ai trouvé l'enfant après avoir accompli ma mission. Il était seul en plein milieu d'une forêt en pleine nuit, gravement malade. Il n'y avait personne à des lieues à la ronde. Je ne pouvais pas, en mon humble conscience, le laisser là. Il allait très certainement mourir. **»

Le Commandant Yamamoto resta pensif, assis à son bureau, fixant son subordonné de la sixième division.

« **Je comprends**, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « **Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?** »

« **Je l'ai amené ici, Commandant**, » fit Kuchiki. « **Il est sous ma responsabilité. Je pensais l'adopter et en faire mon fils. **»

« **Très bien, Capitaine Kuchiki**, » conclut Yamamoto. « **Vous pouvez disposer**. »

OoO

Harry se réveilla dans une salle aux tons clairs, du blanc et du beige, dans un lit confortable. Alors s'était cela la sensation que donnait un lit ? Délicieux, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il avait encore mal à la gorge mais il n'avait plus froid. Par la fenêtre, il put voir un jardin avec un arbre au feuillage rose – un cerisier du Japon – où il put observer des gens habillés de peignoirs - des kimonos, en fait – noirs discuter gaiement.

Une femme entra dans la pièce et lui fit un sourire. Elle avait les cheveux noirs qu'elle avait tressés en dessous de son menton et elle portait elle aussi kimono noir avec un manteau blanc pardessus.

« **Bonjour,** » dit-elle. « **Comment vas-tu ?** »

Harry fronça les sourcils. La femme lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas.

« Bonjour, » reprit-elle en anglais, se souvenant du rapport de Kuchiki. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira et il répondit :

« Bonjour Madame. Je vais bien. »

« Je m'appelle Retsu Unohana. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry Potter, Madame. »

« Harry. Quel joli prénom, » dit-elle en s'approchant. « Dis-moi, Harry-kun, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

« A la gorge, Madame. »

« Du mal à avaler ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Madame, » sourit-elle. « Appelle-moi Unohana. »

« Oui, Mad ... U-no-ha-na, » dit-il, hésitant, après son lapsus, ce qui fit rire la capitaine.

Pendant qu'elle l'auscultait, le Capitaine Kuchiki les rejoignit et attendit dans un coin de la pièce. Il observait l'enfant parler avec Unohana. Il était poli, bien éduqué pour son âge, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il devrait lui apprendre le japonais et les mœurs du clan Kuchiki mais il était encore très jeune. Cela se ferait sans problème.

« Harry-kun, » dit Unohana. « Je te présente Byakuya Kuchiki, Capitaine de la sixième division. »

« Bonjour, Cap'taine, » fit le garçon en souriant.

Bon, lui apprendre à parler l'anglais correctement aussi, pensa-t-il en saluant le garçon.

« C'est lui qui t'as amené ici, » continua Unohana. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au Capitaine Kuchiki ? »

« Merci, Cap'taine Kichuki ! »

« Kuchiki, Harry-kun, » rigola Unohana. « Kuchiki. »

« Ku-chi-ki, » répéta-t-il avec une expression d'extrême concentration sur le visage.

« **Puis-je l'emmener, Capitaine Unohana ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr**, » répondit-elle. « **Il faut juste qu'il se couvre bien s'il sort mais sinon il peut rester en intérieur sans trop de problème.** » Elle se tourna vers Harry et ajouta : « Tu vas suivre le Capitaine Kuchiki, Harry-kun. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Unohana. »

« Au revoir, Harry-kun. »

« Au revoir. »

Harry suivit Kuchiki en silence en observant tout autour de lui. Il voulait poser des questions mais la règle numéro un de sa tante était justement « _Ne poses pas de questions._ » Les gens, hommes et femmes, portaient tous des kimonos noirs et une épée à leur coté, ainsi que des sandales aux pieds. Les rues étaient faites de grandes dalles de grès clair et les murs étaient dans un matériau de la même couleur, avec une toiture de tuile rouge pardessus. Ils tournèrent tellement de fois qu'Harry était certain de se perdre seul. Heureusement que le Capitaine Kuchiki portait un manteau blanc comme Unohana, il pouvait le voir de loin.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte monumentale avec une toiture en pagode. La double porte était d'un bleu sombre avec la représentation d'un phénix en son centre dans des nuances plus claires, emblème du clan Kuchiki. Les hommes à l'entrée s'inclinèrent devant leur chef et lui ouvrirent le passage. Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, toujours en silence.

Il se croyait arriver au paradis. Les lieux étaient magnifiques. Un immense jardin bien entretenu, un étang aux eaux claires sur lequel nageaient un couple de cygnes et quelques canards. De nombreux arbres aux feuillages roses encore parsemaient le paysage. Il y avait aussi plusieurs bâtisses d'un style japonais, avec le toit en pagode, dépendances du manoir qui se trouvait au sommet de la colline.

Harry s'était arrêté sur le petit pont au-dessus du lac et observait le paysage, émerveillé par tant de beauté. Byakuya se rendit compte que le garçon ne le suivait plus et se retourna pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il s'arrêta en voyant son visage éclairé par un sourire et s'approcha calmement de lui pour lui demander de le suivre, plutôt que de lever la voix.

« Viens, Harry-kun, suis-moi. »

« Oui, pardon, Cap'taine Ku-chi-ki, » Il s'attarda sur chaque syllabe pour être sûr de bien le prononcer en souriant au chef de clan.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir familial et Byakuya fit ôter au garçon ses chaussures, en même temps qu'il ôta lui-même les siennes. Un serviteur s'approcha pour le saluer et il fit quérir sa sœur pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer.

« **Bonjour, Grand frère**, » fit Rukia en arrivant quelques instants plus tard.

« **Bonjour**, **Rukia**, » dit Byakuya de sa voix lente. « **Je te présente Harry Potter. Je l'ai trouvé dans le monde des humains, abandonné et malade. Il fait partie maintenant du Clan Kuchiki en tant que mon fils et héritier. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'habituer à vivre dans la Soul Society. Il faudra que tu parles anglais avec lui dans un premier temps mais il aura des précepteurs pour lui apprendre notre langue, nos coutumes et les bonnes manières. »**

**« Bien, Grand frère, » **répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Bonjour Harry. Moi, c'est Rukia Kuchiki. »

* * *

Voilà les deux premiers chapitres.

J'écris cette histoire en même temps que "_Une Lumière dans l'Obscurité_", vu que je relis les livres. Cela me permet d'écrire deux Harry complètement différents. Cette histoire-ci, je prévois de la faire en sept volumes à l'image de l'oeuvre de JKR.

Pour vous situer dans Bleach, on est avant la rencontre de Rukia et d'Ichigo. Je vais prendre cette histoire en compte mais je ne sais pas encore si cela se fera dès le premier volume. Je ne pense pas.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Memepotter952504

23 février 2019


	3. La vie à la Soul Society

**Chapitre 3 : La vie à la Soul Society**

Un jeune garçon de dix ans lisait un livre sur un banc du domaine Kuchiki, en bordure du lac. Il portait un kimono noir, comme tous les shinigamis, et avait, attaché à la taille, son Zanpakutô, Hone Hona. Il se tenait droit, le port altier, signe d'une bonne éducation. Ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates et il les retenait par trois keiseikan, un sur le haut de la tête et deux autres sur le coté droit, preuve de son appartenance au clan Kuchiki. Il avait des yeux émeraude étincelant d'intelligence et une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair.

C'était Harry James Potter-Kuchiki, fils adoptif et héritier de Byakuya Kuchiki, vingt-huitième chef du clan et Capitaine de la sixième division.

En parlant de Byakuya Kuchiki, il arrivait justement à sa hauteur et l'observa un moment. Il était fier de son fils. Dès le début, le garçon avait été enthousiaste à l'idée d'appartenir à la famille. Il n'a jamais demandé à revoir son oncle ou sa tante. D'ailleurs, de ses précédents tuteurs, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été bien traité du tout : sous-alimenté, frappé, insulté, … Il ne savait pas si son fils s'en souvenait, mais en tout cas, il n'en parlait jamais.

Il avait vite appris le japonais, essayant un maximum de parler cette langue dès le départ, n'ayant pas peur de mal s'exprimer et démontrant une grande volonté d'apprendre. Il avait aussi appris tout le protocole et le maintien de la noble famille. En public, il restait le plus souvent calme, même lors de situations délicates, n'élevant pas la voix et ne portant jamais l'opprobre sur le clan. En privé, il se montrait plus agité et se défoulait plus volontiers. Il aimait aussi faire quelques frasques aux conséquences mineures mais toujours au sein du clan, ce qui avait ramené la joie et un peu de vie dans le domaine depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée Hisana.

Il se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand cela arrivait, tant en public qu'en privé, des choses étranges arrivaient sans que l'on puisse les expliquer. Même le capitaine de la douzième division restait perplexe et voulait prendre Harry pour lui faire subir des examens. Il avait accepté pour les non-invasifs mais refusé pour le reste. Ce qui était arrivé : des objets qui volaient tout seul, des fenêtres qui explosaient, Rukia avait même une fois eu les cheveux aussi rouges que ceux d'Abarai, son Vice-Capitaine, parce qu'elle s'était moquée de lui.

A coté de cela, il était devenu un combattant hors pair pour son âge. Il devait se l'avouer, il était même meilleur que lui quand il avait lui-même dix ans. Il s'entraînait énormément physiquement et avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il n'était pas trop mauvais en kido et il commençait déjà à user des pouvoirs de son Zanpakutô. Il agissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus en accord avec lui, enfin elle.

Hone Hona est un Zanpakutô magnifique, dans son genre, comme celui de Rukia, mais plus porté sur le kido. Harry parle de l'harmonie des sons et de la musique et il s'est même initié à l'art du violon et du piano. Lorsqu'il jouait, les notes vibraient tellement qu'il pouvait nous faire ressentir ce qu'il voulait : joie, tristesse, colère, deuil, … Un véritable virtuose.

Oui, Byakuya Kuchiki était fier de son fils et il l'aimait profondément.

**« Harry-kun. »**

**« Oui, père ? » **demanda le garçon en levant ses yeux verts.

**« Veux-tu bien m'accompagner à l'intérieur ? J'aimerais t'entendre jouer avant que tes amis n'arrivent pour ton anniversaire. » **

Aujourd'hui, Harry fêtait ses onze ans.

**« Oui, bien sûr, père, » **sourit-il en se levant.

* * *

Je reprends exactement le même Zanpakutô que dans _Une Lumière dans l'Obscurité_ avec les mêmes propriétés, qui s'accordent d'autant plus qu'il est le fils d'un Kuchiki.


	4. Une lettre étrange pour son anniversaire

**Chapitre 4 : Une lettre étrange pour son anniversaire**

« **Bravo**, » s'exclamèrent tous les invités alors qu'Harry soufflaient sur ses bougies.

Etaient présents évidemment son père et sa tante Rukia, mais aussi Renji et Rangiku avec qui il aimait passer du temps et concocter des blagues, le Capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya dont il appréciait la compagnie calme et apaisante quand il voulait quitter le domaine Kuchiki ainsi qu'Hinamori et Hisane pour leurs histoires. Il y avait également les Capitaines Unohana, Kyoraku et Ukitake.

C'était un peu trop bruyant pour le chef du clan Kuchiki mais il acceptait de subir cela une fois par an pour son fils. Le voir sourire ainsi n'avait pas de prix. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur leur part de gâteau en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure des cadeaux.

Harry reçut de la part d'Ukitake des sucreries et autres douceurs, de Kyoraku une écharpe de soie des plus fines d'un vert profond, soulignant la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il enfila tout de suite, ressemblant d'autant plus à son père qui portait la sienne qui était bleue claire. Rangiku lui offrit quelques vêtements tendances du monde des humains s'il voulait aller y faire un tour. Renji et Rukia s'étaient concertés et lui avaient offert un ouvrage sur la musique, Unohana un livre sur les méthodes de soins et Hinamori et Hisane des romans venant eux aussi du monde des humains.

Il fit porter tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre par un serviteur et continua la fête avec ses amis quand un hibou entra dans la pièce, effrayant plusieurs personnes dans la foulée, et fit tomber une lettre aux pieds d'Harry.

Le silence se fit. Byakuya et Rukia se rapprochèrent du garçon qui ramassait déjà l'enveloppe. Elle était faite d'un parchemin jaune et portait une inscription anglaise à l'encre verte.

_Mr Harry Potter-Kuchiki  
Manoir Kuchiki  
Sixième division  
Soul Society_

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard gris sombre de son père avant de le reporter sur l'enveloppe. Le sceau qui la maintenait fermée portait des armoiries inconnues : un aigle, un blaireau, un lion et un serpent autour d'un _P_. Il décacheta la lettre et en sortit un gros paquet de papiers et lut avec son père et Rukia, toujours en silence.

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
(Commander du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docter ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)._

_Cher Mr Potter-Kuchiki,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter-Kuchiki, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice Adjointe._

« **Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses**, » fit Byakuya, pensif, toujours penché sur la lettre.

« **Père ?** »

« **Toutes ces choses inexplicables qui se passent autour de toi,** » répondit le Chef de Clan. « **Maintenant que je vois cette lettre, cela me fait penser à quelque chose. Réponds affirmativement à la lettre, Harry-kun. »**

Byakuya s'éloigna du groupe en direction des archives familiales. Il avait souvenance que l'un de ses ancêtres avait été aussi dans une école de sorcellerie. Dans la salle, tout le monde regardait Harry répondre et donner le morceau de papier au hibou qui s'envola prestement par la fenêtre.

« **Alors ?** » s'enquit Kyoraku, curieux et incapable de se retenir.

« **Il semblerait que je sois inscrit dans un collège de sorcellerie,** » répondit calmement Harry, bien que l'on pouvait sentir poindre une touche d'étonnement dans sa voix. Il secoua la tête et posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau de son père avant de revenir en s'exclamant gaiement. « **J'ai un peu près un mois pour m'attarder sur ce problème. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire alors on s'amuse !** »

Et la fête reprit son train.

OoO

Ils étaient tous devant le Commandant en chef des treize divisions : Harry, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, Capitaine de la douzième division, et Nemo, son Vice-Capitaine.

« **Harry Kuchiki**, » dit le Commandant. « **Vous avez le devoir de rassembler le plus d'informations possible sur ce monde lors de vos études à Poudlard.** »

« **Bien, Commandant**, » répondit Harry, avec l'indifférence apparente des membres de son clan, faisant la fierté de son père.

« **Vous continuerez également votre entraînement de shinigami tous les samedis où un membre des treize divisions vous rejoindra**. »

« **Bien,** **Commandant**. »

« **Vous devez également faire un rapport régulier de ce que vous découvrirez et les envoyer à mon bureau ainsi qu'à celui de la douzième division**. »

« **Suis-je autorisé à envoyer également un rapport à la sixième division, Commandant ? **» demanda Harry, démontrant ainsi qu'il acceptait déjà le précédent ordre.

« **Vous le pouvez**, » accepta Yamamoto après un instant. « **Capitaine Kuchiki**. »

« **Commandant ? **»

« **Vous pouvez aller avec votre fils dans cette rue sorcière pour qu'il fasse ses achats pour la rentrée scolaire**. »

« **Bien, Commandant**. »

OoO

« **Père**, » dit Harry en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse. « **Comment allons-nous payer toutes les fournitures ? Ces gens n'utilisent pas la même devise que nous. »**

**« Nous allons à Gringott's**, » répondit Byakuya. « **Notre famille a compté quelques sorciers il y a de nombreuses générations de cela. Ils nous ont laissés une voûte à la banque sorcière. De plus, il y aura moyen d'échanger nos devises contre les leurs si cela devrait s'avérer nécessaire**. »

« **Bien, père**. »

Ils allèrent donc à la banque retirer une bonne somme en galions, recevant le respect dû à leur rang et eux-mêmes, tout en restant des Kuchiki, témoignant du respect aux Gobelins gestionnaires de leurs coffres. Harry prit également avec l'accord de son père tous les livres de magie présents dans la voûte. De retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils allèrent s'occuper du nécessaire pour les potions et pour les robes. Harry fit intérieurement une grimace – un Kuchiki ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions en public –, il n'était déjà pas à l'aise dans son costume trois pièces, mais cela allait vraiment être l'horreur dans ces robes. Et dire que cette tenue était obligatoire ! Il se fit la promesse que les week-end à Poudlard, il ne porterait que des kimonos.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la librairie, il entendit une femme parler à son mari à propos de certains ouvrages qui les aideraient durant l'année pour enseigner à Poudlard. Il jaugea les deux personnes du regard. Un homme d'une petite trentaine, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il était relativement bien vêtu selon leur mode. La femme, elle, était rousse, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et avaient des yeux verts, comme les siens. Exactement comme les siens. Elle aussi était bien vêtue et avait sa main posée sur l'épaule d'un garçon du même âge que lui. Cheveux roux tout aussi en bataille que ceux de son père et avait les mêmes yeux que ce dernier. Il était suivi par des groupies voulant le prendre en photo, par moment avec lui, et lui demandaient des autographes. Il bombait le torse et faisait le fier. Byakuya et Harry le regardèrent avec dédain avant de se détourner. « **Pathétique**. »

Ils prirent plusieurs livres en plus de ceux inscrits sur la liste pour permettre à Harry de s'initier à la culture sorcière, également au niveau international. Harry prit également un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, au magazine de Sorcier Hebdo et au Chicaneur.

Quand ils entrèrent chez Ollivander's pour acheter sa baguette, ils recroisèrent les deux futurs professeurs d'Harry en compagnie de leur fils. Ils attendirent patiemment en observant les étagères pleines à craquer de boites longues et fines de toutes les couleurs. Le garçon semblait avoir des difficultés à avoir sa baguette, il en avait essayé des dizaines, ce qui semblait rendre le vendeur de plus en plus enthousiaste.

« Ce n'est rien, Mr Potter, » dit Ollivander. « La baguette choisit son sorcier. Nous en trouverons donc une à votre convenance. »

En entendant le nom de Potter, les Kuchiki se figèrent et observèrent les autres clients, les Potter, avec plus d'attention. Ils usèrent même de leur reiatsu pour juger de leur énergie vitale. Ils furent étonnés de constater qu'elles étaient similaires à celle d'Harry, en particulier celle du jeune garçon. Ils n'en montrèrent rien.

Byakuya s'apprêtait à parler au couple quand il fut coupé dans son élan par Harry qui le connaissait bien.

« **Père**. »

« **Fils ?** »

« **Ne dites rien**, » fit Harry. « **Je voudrais en savoir plus sur eux avant qu'ils ne soient au courant pour moi. Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de faire des recherches sur eux en rentrant au Seireitei ?** »

« **Bien, fils**, » répondit Byakuya en veillant à ne pas utiliser son prénom, bien que commun, devant ses parents biologiques. La mère avait les mêmes yeux, ce serait un indice de plus s'il commençait à dire _Harry_. Surtout qu'ils les observaient de manière un peu trop curieuse à son goût. Ah ! Ces Anglais !

Quand il trouva enfin son bonheur, l'enfant Potter se tourna vers les holsters avec une expression faciale trahissant une extrême concentration.

« Je suis à vous, Mr … ? »

« Kuchiki, » répondirent les shinigamis.

« Bien, Mr Kuchiki. Vous êtes gaucher ou droitier ? »

« Ambidextre, Mr Ollivander, » répondit Harry, avec un accent japonais fort prononcé.

« Alors il vous faudra deux baguettes, » dit le vieil homme en claquant des doigts.

Un mètre ruban commença à prendre les mesures du jeune noble : ses avant-bras, longueur main-épaule, épaule-sol, … pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'enrouler sur le bureau chaotique du vendeur, alors que ce dernier parcourait les rayons en prenant des boîtes. Harry essaya de nombreuses baguettes, ayant autant de difficulté que celui qui devait être, semble-t-il, son frère, tellement longtemps que les Potter finirent par sortir, leur fils ayant trouvé son bonheur.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le vendeur vint avec une boîte noire, le regard soucieux. Il se plaça devant Harry en lui tendant une baguette. Après avoir fait autant de dégâts dans le magasin, même après avoir vu l'autre garçon en faire autant, il se sentait mal car c'était contre tout principe qui lui avait été inculqué. Un Kuchiki ne doit jamais mettre le désordre en public, cela mettrait la honte à sa famille. Mais l'homme ne semblait même pas en colère, ni même s'en soucier, ce qui étonnaient les deux shinigamis. Harry prit toutefois cette baguette et il sentit une chaleur le parcourir à travers tout le corps et des étincelles rouges et or sortirent de l'extrémité du bout de bois.

« Étrange, » fit Ollivander en observant le phénomène. « Vraiment très étrange. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Mr Ollivander, » fit Byakuya, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? »

« Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, Mr Kuchiki. » répondit le fabricant de baguette. « Il est étrange que cette baguette lui soit convenue alors que l'on sait que sa sœur a causé un grand malheur, il y a une dizaine d'années. Et a entre autre attaqué la famille Potter. Le Mage noir a été tué par le garçon que vous venez de voir le 31 octobre 1981. Je m'attendais justement à ce que ce garçon soit le maître de cette baguette mais son essai ne fut pas concluant. Passons maintenant à la seconde baguette. »

Harry en essaya de nombreuses sans retrouver la même sensation qu'avec la première en bois de houx avec la plume de phénix. Après plus de deux heures d'essais, les Kuchiki commençaient à s'impatienter. Même Ollivander semblait un peu dépassé. Il en fit tomber plusieurs baguettes quand il se cogna à son bureau. Harry posa un genou à terre pour aider le vieil homme à les ramasser quand une plume d'un bleu azur avec des reflets bleu nuit tomba de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » demanda Ollivander en observant la plume.

« Une plume de phénix, Mr Ollivander, » répondit Harry en ramassant la plume pour la ranger dans sa poche intérieure.

« Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire une baguette sur mesure. J'en fais rarement mais vu qu'aucune de mes autres créations ne vous conviennent, je peux vous en fabriquer une d'ici quelques jours et vous la faire livrer. »

Harry observa son père. Ils échangèrent quelques mots incompréhensibles au vendeur avant d'accepter. Ollivander les conduisit dans son atelier, derrière la boutique, où il demanda à Harry de libérer sa magie. Supposant qu'il parlait de son reiatsu, il en libéra une infime partie et entoura le fabriquant de celle-ci. S'il en libérait trop, il l'écraserait, peut-être jusqu'à la mort. Il devait être prudent. Puis, le vendeur lui demanda de poser sa main sur une planche de bois qui vibrait. Un parchemin apparut au coté d'Ollivander et des mots s'inscrivirent tout seul. Le parchemin flottait dans le vide, sous les yeux à peine écarquillés des Kuchikis. Seul des personnes les connaissant bien en public pourraient affirmer qu'ils étaient étonnés.

Ollivander se pencha sur le parchemin en se frottant les mains et en murmurant : « du cerisier et du cyprès, un jeune homme sage, courageux et noble. Intéressant. Du cuivre ferait l'affaire pour lier ces deux essences. » Il resta pensif un moment avant de se tourner vers le Chef de clan.

« Accepteriez-vous que j'ajoute quelques saphirs pour la rendre plus puissante ? Une pierre pure et noble, symbole de patience et d'immortalité. »

« Faites ce que vous pensez bon de faire, Mr Ollivander, » répondit Byakuya. « Ne vous préoccupez pas du coût. »

Le vendeur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Est-ce que le phénix à qui appartient cette plume vous apprécie ? J'ai plusieurs plumes qui pourraient convenir mais la baguette serait plus puissante si le phénix vous porte dans son cœur et vous est fidèle. Si c'est le cas, accepteriez-vous que j'utilise cette plume pour votre baguette ? »

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la plume au fabricant. Lui et son père se tournèrent après vers les holsters et en prirent deux en cuir noir avec quelques rehauts d'argent et de bleu avec quelques arabesques gravées dans la matière. Ils payèrent les 47 galions que demandait le vendeur et repartirent pour le Seireitei avec leurs achats.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Ollivander envoya la commande aux Kuchikis et en profita pour écrire une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour l'avertir qu'un jeune homme sorti de nulle part, portant le nom de Kuchiki, avait acheté la baguette contenant la plume de Fumseck.

En lisant cela, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient persuadé que ce serait le jeune Ezequiel qui serait le maître de cette baguette. Après tout, c'était le Survivant. Qui était ce Kuchiki ? Il verrait le jour de la répartition.

OoO

Harry reçut sa baguette une semaine après l'avoir commandée avec ces informations.

_Baguette en bois de cerisier et de cyprès avec une plume de phénix. 29,7 cm. Pas très flexible mais très fine. Excellente pour des sortilèges élégants et raffinés. _

_Le cerisier symbolise la puissance et la maîtrise de soi.  
Le cyprès est associé à la noblesse et convient aux braves et aux audacieux.  
La plume de phénix offre un large éventail de capacités magiques.  
Le saphir est le symbole d'immortalité, de pureté, de patience et de sagesse.  
Le cuivre assure une excellente connexion entre chaque constituant de la baguette._

La baguette était élégante. Le manche en cyprès était enchâssé dans une armature de cuivre savamment ouvragée, dessinant des arabesques, et le bois de cerisier, plus clair, constituait la partie la plus longue et la plus fine de l'objet. Il était aussi un peu recouvert de cuivre sur cinq centimètres au-delà du manche, dessinant toujours ces arabesques stylisées. Il y avait trois saphirs incrustés dans le cuivre, dont un plus gros que les autres sur le bout du manche. Les deux autres, nettement plus petits, étaient disposés, l'un à la limite entre les deux essences et le dernier sur les derniers éléments cuivrés sur le bois de cerisier.

Il utiliserait plus celle-là que la baguette en bois de houx. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avec une baguette que tout le monde penserait devoir revenir au Survivant. D'ailleurs il se posait la question. Pourquoi la baguette l'avait-elle choisit lui et non son frère ?


	5. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Le 1er Septembre, Harry se leva tôt et déjeuna en compagnie de son père, en silence. Rukia était partie en mission. Il était nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps loin du Manoir, loin de sa famille. Il savait qu'il verrait régulièrement des shinigamis pour son entraînement mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être au Seireitei avec ses amis et sa famille. Byakuya avait accepté qu'il prenne avec lui Daisuke, le phénix de la famille, pour qu'il ait un peu de compagnie ainsi qu'un messager. Il dormait d'ailleurs paisiblement sur la malle contenant toutes ses affaires.

Il avait passé le dernier mois a épluché ses manuels scolaires et à lire différents ouvrages sur la magie, la culture sorcière et sur Poudlard. Il pensait aller à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard mais certainement pas Gryffondor, même s'il devait admettre avoir quelques traits spécifiques de cette maison. Il ne voulait pas passer l'année en compagnie de gens bruyants. Il adorait le calme et la sérénité et la maison du lion ne pouvait pas les lui apporter.

Les deux Kuchikis allèrent ensemble jusqu'au Seikaimon où l'attendait déjà Rangiku qui l'accompagnerait dans le monde des humains. La Vice-Capitainre de la dixième division était dans son gigai et portait un tailleur rose mettant en valeur ses courbes et laissait tomber ses cheveux en cascade dans son dos. Harry était à nouveau habillé d'un costume trois pièces, mais cette fois-ci bleu pâle. Il tirait sa malle et Daisuke reposait sur son épaule. Au moment de partir, Harry observa son père. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais il hésitait. Un Kuchiki ne fait pas autant étal de ses sentiments en public. Il les fit donc passer dans son regard et Byakuya en fit de même.

Rangiku prit l'autre poignée de la malle et, ensemble, Harry et elle coururent entre les korius et sortirent dans une ruelle, non loin de la gare de King's Cross. Daisuke prit son envol directement pour Poudlard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voie 9 ¾ et traversaient la barrière les menant devant le Poudlard Express.

Il était dix heures dix. Harry avait largement le temps de s'installer confortablement et de déjà enfiler son uniforme avant que les lieux soient bondés. Pas question que quelqu'un le voit se changer, sa fierté de Kuchiki en prendrait un coup ! Il prit congé de Rangiku dont il ne put éviter le câlin d'adieu légendaire et étouffant. Il monta dans le train se changer et ouvrit l'un de ses manuels pour passer le temps. D'autres jeunes un peu plus âgés que lui entrèrent dans son compartiment mais il ne leur accorda aucune importance, se présentant juste et retournant à sa lecture ou à l'admiration du paysage.

Il songeait aux Potter. Son père avait fait des recherches sur eux, ainsi que le Commandant et le Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il avait appris ce qui s'était passée avant que le Chef de clan Kuchiki ne le trouve dans cette forêt. Ils avaient fait énormément de recherches sur un criminel qui avait attaqué la famille Potter. Un certain Tom Jédusor, qui se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort, nom craint par toute la société sorcière, avait attaqué le manoir Potter pour le tuer lui et son frère jumeau. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné pour élever Ezequiel et ils l'avaient déposé chez la sœur de Mme Potter, Pétunia Dursley. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de cette époque, juste de lointains souvenirs et de sombres cauchemars, mais ce que son père lui avait rapporté de quand il l'avait adopté, il n'y était pas bien traité : élevé dans un placard, à peine nourri, moralement rabaissé et insulté, et de nouveau abandonné. Son oncle l'avait abandonné dans la forêt gravement malade, dans une froide nuit d'automne, et Byakuya l'avait sauvé et élevé comme son fils.

Il était un honorable membre du clan Kuchiki. Les Potter n'étaient rien pour lui, ses parents biologiques l'avaient délaissé et leur fils était d'une arrogance sans borne. Il se délectait de sa célébrité à un tel point qu'Harry en avait la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Il avait également appris qu'il avait une petite sœur mais il avait peur qu'elle se comporte comme son frère. Connaissaient-ils seulement son existence ? Ou ses parents l'avaient-ils volontairement occultée ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été renié, il portait toujours le nom de ces gens. Il hésitait à vouloir se le faire enlever. Il était le premier-né Potter et par conséquent l'héritier de cette famille. Il se demandait si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il ne pourrait vraiment en juger que durant les années à venir.

Quand le train s'arrêta, il descendit et suivit les autres premières années, derrière un paysan aussi grand que le Capitaine Komamura. Il les mena à travers un lac vers un immense château aux nombreuses tours et tourelles, luisant de mille feux à travers la nuit sans lune, ensuite à travers des souterrains et le domaine de Poudlard. Le géant les laissa devant les portes monumentales du château entre les mains d'une femme âgée aux cheveux grisonnants tirés en un chignon serré. Elle portait un chapeau pointu et une robe de sorcier vert émeraude qui se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait stricte mais pas trop sévère et surtout juste aux yeux du shinigami qui avait appris à juger les gens d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il allait apprécier cette femme.

Elle les mena dans un hall en attendant que tout soit prêt avant de les conduire dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition. Harry entendait depuis un moment des murmures sur sa coiffure et sur son écharpe qu'il avait mise par-dessus son uniforme mais il les ignora, en particulier les remarques désobligeantes de son _''frère'_ sur la couleur de son écharpe – verte – significative de sa future maison. Ridicule ! Il l'avait reçue à son anniversaire avant même de savoir qu'il était un sorcier. Il n'éprouvait que du dédain pour cette personne qui était de son sang et s'en sentait humilié. Il avait honte d'appartenir à cette famille en voyant le comportement indigne d'Ezequiel.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs, entre les quatre tables représentant chacune une maison de Poudlard. Harry put plus longuement observer ses '_parents'_ et les juger. L'homme, qu'il savait ex-auror, suintait d'arrogance, tout comme son fils, et il se prenait pour un homme important. La femme était, elle, plus discrète mais un peu hypocrite. Mais là n'était que la surface de l'iceberg, restait encore à découvrir se qui se cachait sous la surface de l'eau. McGonagall déposa un trépied qui semblait avoir traversé les âges et un chapeau pointu tout rapiécé qu'harry identifia comme étant le choixpeau, s'il pouvait se fier à ce qu'il avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Le chapeau s'anima et chantant une petite chanson avant que la dame commence à lire les noms des différents nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique. Ce qui le faisait passer après son frère ….

« Potter, Ezequiel. »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des exclamations vinrent de la table rouge et or ainsi que de la part du couple Potter et du Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mais ne provoqua qu'une grimace de la part d'un homme vêtu de noir et ayant une chevelure très sombre et grasse lui tombant aux épaules, le nez crochu – certainement cassé plusieurs fois – et des yeux semblables à des onyx.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna à son parchemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de relever la tête vers les premières années. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Harry lui envoya immédiatement une petite vague douce de son reiatsu pour l'apaiser et l'inciter à continuer la répartition. Il n'allait pas attendre là indéfiniment. La sorcière inspira un bon coup en se secouant avant de prononcer le nom suivant.

« Potter-Kuchiki, Harry. »

Harry s'avança dans un lourd silence, la tête haute, fier de son père, grimaçant intérieurement au nom de Potter qu'il portait toujours. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le tabouret quand une voix s'éleva.

« Qui es-tu pour oser porter le nom de Potter ? » fit Ezequiel.

« Comme McGonagall-sensei vient de le dire, Potter-san, » répondit Harry avec un accent japonais prononcé. « Je me nomme Harry Potter-Kuchiki. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'éprouve aucune fierté à porter le nom de Potter, plus depuis que j'ai appris avoir été abandonné en faveur de mon frère jumeau. Vous en l'occurrence, Potter-san. »

Harry se tenait droit et fier, la tête un peu relevé pour montrer sa prestance et sa noblesse ainsi que son mépris pour cette famille qui l'avait rejeté.

« Impossible, je n'ai pas de frère ! Je n'ai … »

« Une sœur, oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en lisant les rapports vous concernant. Elle doit avoir neuf ans, si je me souviens bien. Je suis étonné qu'elle n'ait pas été abandonnée elle aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Comment osez-vous, Mr Potter ?! » s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise, suivi de James et Lily Potter qui étaient également choqués en plus d'être en colère.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas m'insulter, Dumbledore-sensei, » répondit froidement Harry. « Je me nomme Kuchiki. Je suis un fier membre de cette honorable famille et héritier de Byakuya Kuchiki, vingt-huitième chef du clan. Le nom de Potter associé à celui de ma famille ne peut que mettre l'opprobre sur les Kuchiki et je vous serai gré de bien vouloir l'omettre quand vous vous adresserez à moi. C'est déjà une honte pour moi de savoir que ces deux noms sont obligatoirement associés sur tout papier que je me dois de signer ! »

« Harry, » fit Lily.

« Dans mon pays, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms que si nous sommes vraiment très proches. Je ne vous connais pas alors usez de mon nom de famille, Potter-sensei, » fit Harry en crachant les derniers mots.

« Je suis ta mère ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas de mère, » répliqua platement le shinigami montrant une apparente indifférence alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. « Vous n'êtes que la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Les seules personnes qui pourraient se rapprocher du comportement d'une mère à mon égard sont Retsu Unohana et Rukia Kuchiki. Vous, vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on parle sa mère, jeune homme ! » hurla James Potter.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama Ezequiel, horrifié. « Ce type est mon frère ? »

« Je propose, » dit Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre, « d'ajourner cette petite querelle bien qu'elle m'indiffère grandement et que l'on continue la cérémonie. On pourrait la reprendre quand j'aurais pris contact avec mon père. »

« Je suis ton père, Harry ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki et accessoirement mon père _adoptif_, » répondit le garçon en s'asseyant, dos à la table des professeurs, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Il observa le professeur McGonagall qui ne bougeait plus depuis le début de l'altercation, le fixant toujours. Il lui rendit son regard en y faisant passer une douce chaleur, gardant toutefois son visage impassible. Elle se reprit et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« _Ah … Harry Potter-Kuchiki,_ » fit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

« _Juste Kuchiki, je vous prie._ »

« _Milles excuses, Mr Kuchiki. Alors que vois-je ? Du courage, des qualités intellectuelles aussi, un grand désir de faire ses preuves, patient, sage et loyal. Tu as ta place dans les quatre maisons. Pour laquelle as-tu des préférences ? »_

_« Tant que ce n'est pas Gryffondor, je me plierai à votre choix. »_

_« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux _SERPENTARD ! »

Harry se leva et, avec toute la noblesse due à son rang, se dirigea vers la table vert et argent, le visage impassible, mais heureux intérieurement de ne pas avoir à fréquenter Potter plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la table qu'à nouveau une voix s'éleva de la table rouge et or.

« Alors, _frangin_, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se retrouver dans la même maison que celui qui a essayé de nous tuer ? » demanda Ezequiel qui avait repris son aplomb, rapidement suivi des ricanements de tous les gryffondors.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir,_ otouto-san_, rien de bien particulier. Un groupe, dans ce cas-ci une maison, ne doit pas être définie par les actes d'un seul homme. L'homme en question a sali le nom même de Serpentard en devenant mage noir. Les autres n'ont pas à porter les conséquences de ses actes. »

Pour ces paroles, Harry reçut de nombreux regards de reconnaissance et de gratitude de la part de ses maintenant camarades de maison. Snape fut impressionné par la sagesse du fils de son ennemi et de sa manière à manier les mots, bien que d'un soutenu un peu trop pompeux à son goût, ainsi que sa politesse. Le shinigami regarda quelques secondes ses parents biologiques avant de faire face à son frère.

« A mon tour de vous poser une question, otouto-san, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir vécu un mensonge pendant toute sa vie et de se rendre compte que ce sont les personnes à qui on fait le plus confiance qui nous ont menti ? Méditez cette question un moment avant d'essayer de m'humilier à nouveau. Je crains pour vous que je ne peux que gagner à ce petit jeu et j'aimerais éviter de perdre mon temps à y jouer. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. « Oh ! J'ai failli oublié ! »

Harry siffla une note douce mais soutenue pendant plusieurs secondes tout en sortant un morceau de papier et un crayon. Il rédigea une note pour son père afin de l'avertir de la situation pendant que son phénix au plumage azur entrait dans la pièce dans son vol majestueux. Des murmures et des hoquets d'admiration se firent entendre à la vue de ce noble animal et les Potter ne firent pas exception. Daisuke se posa sur le bras d'Harry qui lui caressa tendrement la tête avec un très léger sourire. Le premier de sa journée mais presque imperceptible.

« **Porte ceci à père, Daisuke, et rapporte-moi sa réponse au plus vite.** »

Daisuke émit une douce note avant de prendre le mot et de s'envoler.

« Vous avez là un bien beau phénix, Mr Potter, » fit Dumbledore.

« Kuchiki, Dumbledore-sensei, » soupira Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de se répéter. « Mon nom est Kuchiki. Quant à Daisuke, il est dans la famille depuis des générations et est devenu l'emblème de notre noble maison. Nous en sommes très fiers. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous _sensei _? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« C'est ainsi que l'on nomme par chez moi les personnes qui diffusent leur savoir. L'équivalent dans votre langue est _professeur_, je crois, » répondit Harry en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, entre Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode. Il avait Draco Malfoy en face de lui qui le regardait avec le visage impassible.

La cérémonie de la répartition se termina et le professeur Dumbledore présenta les nouveaux enseignants, Potter père et mère respectivement pour les matières de Duels et Etudes des moldus – terme étrange pour désigner les simples humains – et il énonça les règles importantes, à savoir ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite ou dans l'aile droite du troisième étage et de ne pas user de magie dans les couloirs.

Quand les plats apparurent, Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne reconnaissait aucun met. De plus, ils semblaient tous trop gras par rapport à ce qu'il était habitué. Il se servit toutefois, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Il parla peu, mangeant silencieusement comme à son habitude. Les serpentards, comme les élèves des autres maisons qui pouvaient le voir, l'observaient manger avec ses baguettes, avec des yeux désapprobateurs pour les premiers et écarquillés pour les seconds.

« Eh, Potter, » fit Malfoy.

« Kuchiki, je vous prie, Malfoy. »

« Mange avec tes couverts, tu mets la honte à notre table, » siffla-t-il.

« Croyez-moi, Malfoy, si je mange avec ces choses, » dit Harry en montrant le couteau et la fourchette, « je mettrais encore plus l'opprobre sur la maison Serpentard. Sachez toutefois que j'ai été éduqué par des nobles et que je sais très bien me tenir. Mais il est fort possible que les coutumes japonaises vous soient tout à fait étrangères. »

« Tu viens du Japon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pourriez-vous me vouvoyer, Malfoy ? Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous adresser à moi de manière si familière, » fit calmement Harry en posant ses baguettes.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Harry James Kuchiki, fils adoptif et héritier de Byakuya Kuchihi, vingt-huitième chef du clan. Les Kuchikis sont une des quatre plus grandes et plus importantes familles de tout le Seireitei. Vous noterez toutefois que, malgré mon rang, je ne manque pas de politesse à votre égard et que je vous vouvoie. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir faire pareil. »

Sur ce, Harry reprit ses baguettes et continua son repas, laissant un Malfoy sans voix, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les serpentards. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'ils voyaient souvent. Et puis, les propos du noble avaient tout leur sens. Vers la fin du repas, alors qu'il buvait paisiblement son thé malgré le bruit des conversations dans la Grande Salle, Millicent Bullstrode lui posa une question en faisant attention au vouvoiement.

« Qu'avez-vous dans les cheveux, Kuchiki ? »

« Des keiseikan, Bullstrode. Ils représentent mon appartenance à une famille noble. »

« J'appartiens à une famille noble, » intervint Malfoy, « et nous ne portons rien de semblable. »

« Nos coutumes sont simplement différentes des vôtres. »

* * *

Merci à DKYYDD pour m'avoir corrigé pour un terme japonais.


	6. Kuchiki contre Potter

**Chapitre 6 : Kuchiki contre Potter**

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un vieil homme à la chevelure éparse et mal entretenue traversa la pièce en courant, suivi d'un chat à l'aspect maladif. Tout le monde s'était tu en l'observant. L'homme, du nom de Rusard, murmura à l'oreille de Dumbledore avant de repartir en courant après avoir eu sa réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » firent plusieurs personnes.

Harry se concentra sur son reiatsu pour savoir s'il y avait un danger aux alentours. Après tout, dans le monde des humains, il y a des hollows qui circulaient. Il fut ravi de sentir des énergies familières.

« Il semblerait que mon père ait reçu mon message et qu'il réponde déjà présent, » dit-il simplement.

« Comment le savez-vous, Kuchiki ? » demanda un serpentard de troisième année.

« Parce que je ressens son énergie. »

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu froncèrent les sourcils mais n'eurent pas l'occasion de poser de questions que les portes se rouvrirent sur Mr Rusard et deux autres personnes. La première était Byakuya Kuchiki dans sa tenue de shinigami. La seconde était aussi un shinigami, à la chevelure rouge attachée en queue de loup, des tatouages sur les bras et le cou, le Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division, Renji Abarai. Tous deux portaient leur Zanpakutô. Harry se leva prestement pour un Kuchiki mais calmement aux yeux de tous pour rejoindre les nouveaux venus.

« **Père, Renji-san,** » salua-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse tout en gardant son visage impassible.

« **Harry-kun**, » répondirent-ils.

« **Père, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir directement. Ils auraient pu attendre un peu.** »

« **Un Kuchiki ne remet jamais à plus tard ce qu'il peut faire tout de suite**, » répondit Byakuya de sa voix lente en s'avançant vers la table des professeurs.

« **Oui, père**. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans mon bureau pour plus de tranquillité, » dit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant, suivi de tous les Potter et des professeurs McGonagall et Snape, respectivement directeur des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble, les Potter reluquant les shinigamis avec un drôle d'œil, en particulier leur fils abandonné qui semblait engager dans une discussion animée avec l'homme à la chevelure rouge, sous la surveillance de l'autre homme qui parlait peu. Quand Lily voulut engager la conversation avec Byakuya, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Juste un regard de mépris profond. Elle se mit immédiatement à détester cet homme et fit passer le mot à son mari.

Arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, les trois shinigamis observèrent l'environnement. Ils avaient déjà remarqué la présence de tableaux vivants et en avaient un peu discuté. Ce serait un des premiers sujets de recherche pour Harry à mettre dans ses rapports. Ils regardèrent les objets étranges qui recouvraient les tables, cliquetant et fumant aux hasards, les bibliothèques chargées de livres et le perchoir sur lequel reposait un oiseau rouge.

Byakuya, en reconnaissant le noble animal comme un phénix, siffla une longue note pour appeler Daisuke qu'il rapprocha du phénix flamboyant de Dumbledore. Les deux oiseaux se saluèrent et s'envolèrent ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Ils observèrent tous en silence le ballet aérien ponctué d'un chant doux et mélodieux. Harry et Byakuya sourirent légèrement à la vue de ce spectacle tandis que Renji souriait jusqu'aux oreilles non seulement pour les phénix mais aussi à la vue du sourire de son capitaine qui était suffisamment rare pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur.

« Daisuke et Fumseck ont l'air de bien s'entendre, » fit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité et au problème du moment.

Les Kuchiki acquiescèrent silencieusement en reprenant leur visage impassible et se postèrent en face du bureau directorial, Renji deux pas derrière eux. Les Potter étaient proches du directeur avec leur fils, en compagnie de McGonagall. Snape se tenait droit contre un mur, observant la scène en silence, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il n'était là que pour représenter son nouveau petit serpent.

« Commençons par les présentations, voulez-vous ? » fit Dumbledore. « Messieurs voici, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, dans laquelle le jeune Harry vient d'être réparti … »

« Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir m'appeler Kuchiki, Dumbledore-sensei, » dit calmement Harry.

« … Minerva McGonagall, » continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, « professeur de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe et qui s'occupe de la maison Gryffondor qu'Ezequiel Potter vient de rejoindre, Lily Potter, professeur d'Etudes des moldus et James Potter, professeur de Duels. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de cette célèbre école. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »

« Byakuya Kuchiki, vingt-huitième chef du clan, Capitaine de la sixième division de la Soul Society, père adoptif de Harry James Potter-Kuchiki. »

« **Vous étiez obligé de dire Potter, père ?** » demanda Harry en cachant sa grimace.

« **Malheureusement, je le suis pour les présentations officielles**. »

« Renji Abarai, Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division, sous le commandement de Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Ezequiel éclata de rire.

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'enquit Renji, décuplant l'hilarité du jeune roux.

« Toi, tête de flamme, » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Toi et ta façon de parler. »

Renji vit rouge et s'avançait déjà prêt à donner une correction au gamin qui se moquait de lui quand une main lui attrapa le bras.

« **Laisse, Renji-san**, » dit calmement Harry en lançant un regard glacial à son ''_frère_.'' « **Ce ne sont que des bavardages d'humains.** »

Renji serra les poings mais retourna à sa place derrière son capitaine, fusillant toujours l'insolent du regard.

« Que lui as-tu dit, frangin, pour qu'il t'obéisse ainsi ? Tu l'as menacé comme tout bon Serpentard, c'est ça ? »

Snape émit un bruit semblable à un grognement face à l'accusation tandis que Byakuya fit un geste à Renji de rester en retrait tout en fixant l'humain avec dédain. Harry, lui, s'avança de deux pas avant de répondre en mettant tout son mépris dans sa voix.

« Je ne l'ai pas menacé, _otouto_. Renji n'obéit qu'à mon père ou aux autres capitaines. Il a juste accepté la remarque de son ami comme telle et vous considère dorénavant comme un moins que rien. Et puisque vous semblez intéressé par les propos que j'ai employés, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous les traduire. Je lui ai dit : ''laisse Renji, ce ne sont que des bavardages d'humains.'' Satisfait, _otouto_ ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'insultes ? »

« Non, par contre, vous vous le faites en me manquant ainsi de respect alors que je vous fais l'honneur de m'adresser à vous poliment alors que vous n'y avez guère le droit. »

« Te fous pas de moi, tu me traites de_ toutou_. »

Les shinigamis ricanèrent entre eux alors qu'Harry continua.

« Pas _de toutou_, mais _otouto_, Potter. Et sachez que vous vous permettez de m'appeler de la même manière avec autant de mépris. La seule différence, c'est que je le dis dans ma langue et non dans la vôtre, _frangin_. Et veuillez cesser de me tutoyer, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à être aussi familier à mon égard. »

Harry se tourna pour se poster au coté de son père qui le regardait avec fierté et Renji qui souriait, laissant son frère derrière lui sans voix. Snape avait un rictus appréciateur à la vue d'un tel spectacle : un Potter qui déteste et mouche un autre Potter et ce, dans les règles de l'art. Cela en valait le détour !

« Bien, » fit Byakuya de sa voix lente se tournant vers les Potter. « Harry-san m'a fait part d'un conflit et a sollicité mon aide pour le clarifier. »

« Exact, il y a un problème, » fit James Potter. « Vous vous dites être le père de ce garçon, ce qui est faux puisque je le suis. »

« Alors vous aurez sûrement une explication sur le pourquoi j'ai découvert, il y a huit ans, Harry au milieu d'une forêt en plein milieu de la nuit, gravement malade et criant après son oncle pour venir le chercher. »

Byakuya avait joué un peu de son reiatsu pour appuyer son ton menaçant et démontrant sa puissance. Le couple Potter avait pâli considérablement tant par la pression qu'ils ressentaient sur eux que par la nouvelle de leur enfant abandonné.

« Nous ne savions pas …, » murmura Lily, horrifiée.

« Naturellement, que vous ne saviez pas, » répondit Byakuya, toujours calme et menaçant à la fois. « Comment auriez vous su ? Vous l'aviez abandonné. »

« Nous l'avions confié à ma sœur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous l'avez abandonné, » répéta Byakuya. « Il ne savait rien de vous ou de ses frère et sœur jusqu'à cet été en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard. Quand je l'ai recueilli, j'ai pu apprendre qu'il dormait dans un placard. Il était sous-alimenté et brimé tant physiquement que moralement. A vous voir, vous ignoriez tout de cela, tout comme, je suppose, vous ignoriez qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez la famille Dursley. Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches cet été et nous avons beaucoup de moyens. Nous savons que vous l'avez abandonné pour favoriser votre second enfant parce qu'il a réussi à réduire quelqu'un à néant. Vous êtes des parents indignes, Potter. Maintenant, laissez moi vous dire ceci : si vous croyiez pouvoir le récupérer, je vous souhaite bonne chance à essayer car il est un Kuchiki jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Je l'ai adopté et ai fait de lui mon héritier. Nous regrettons juste une chose : quand vous l'avez abandonné, vous auriez mieux fait de le renier ! »

« Comment osez-vous ?! » s'insurgea James.

« Non, vous ! Comment osez-vous tenter de reprendre ce fils que vous avez abandonné, ce fils que j'ai élevé dans ma maison, que j'ai entraîné, que j'ai choyé. Nous pensions jusqu'à il y a peu qu'il était orphelin et qu'il avait été abandonné par son oncle. En découvrant que vous étiez encore en vie mais qu'en plus vous l'aviez abandonné pour cette raison futile, votre nom a sali l'honneur de ma famille. Voilà pourquoi nous regrettons que vous ne l'ayez pas renié. L'honneur n'est peut-être rien pour vous, les Anglais, mais c'est tout pour nous autres Japonais. »

Byakuya respira profondément afin de garder son calme avant de reprendre.

« D'ailleurs, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le renier avant qu'il ne se venge sur votre famille quand viendra son tour. Je vous prierai de m'excuser mais je suis un homme très occupé. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « **Au revoir, fils**. »

« **Au revoir, père**. »

« **Nous y allons, Renji-san**. »

« **Oui, mon capitaine. Au revoir, Harry-kun, à samedi.** »

« **A samedi, Renji-san.** »

« Que voulait-il dire par _se venger_, Harry ? » demanda James en colère.

« Appelez-moi Kuchiki, Potter-sensei. Quant à votre question, la réponse est pourtant simple : je suis l'aîné de la famille. Par conséquent, je suis l'héritier Potter. »

« Non, c'est Ezequiel, » répondit Lily.

« Non. Père vous a dit que nous avions de grands moyens et que nous avions fait des recherches. Je suis né quinze minutes avant Ezequiel, ce qui fait de moi l'aîné _et_ l'héritier de la famille Potter. Je pense que vous pouvez déduire par vous-même le reste. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterai prendre congé et me reposer. Il y a cours demain et j'aimerai pouvoir me lever suffisamment tôt pour faire mes exercices avant d'y assister. »

« Tu fais quel genre d'exercices, frangin ? »

« Je m'entretiens physiquement et mentalement, otouto-san. Vous devriez faire de même sinon notre cher Survivant mourra rapidement à la prochaine guerre. »

« Commentaire judicieux, Mr Kuchiki, » fit Snape, prenant pour la première fois part à la conversation. « Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre salle commune et vous montrer votre chambre. »

Et les deux serpentards sortirent juste à temps car ils entendaient déjà James Potter exploser de colère dans le bureau directorial.

« Je dois vous remercier, Mr Kuchiki, » fit Snape en arrivant dans les cachots.

« Pour quelle raison, sensei ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à voir Potter se faire ainsi humilier. Ce qui est d'autant plus délectable quand on sait que c'est son propre fils qui en est la cause, » dit l'homme en noir avec un sourire en coin.

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, Snape-sensei, » dit Harry en lui accordant un vrai sourire.


	7. Premier cours: altercation contre Potter

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers cours – altercation contre Potter**

Harry se leva à cinq heures et demi le lendemain pour commencer par une demi-heure de méditation, avant d'enfiler son kimono pour un footing autour du lac. Il revint vers sept heures quinze dans la salle commune où plusieurs serpentards attendaient déjà leurs congénères. Ils l'observèrent avec curiosité et certains avec dédain voire dégoût. Parmi ces derniers, il y avait Draco Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Potter ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu veux ridiculiser la maison serpentard ? »

« Si les gens sont incapables de reconnaître un kimono, une tenue traditionnelle japonaise, je ne peux rien pour eux, » répondit calmement Harry en se dirigeant vers le couloir des premières années. « Hors des heures de cours, je ne porterai que des kimonos noirs ou aux couleurs de Serpentard. Je supporte mal l'uniforme. Ces habits sont trop serrés et sont gênants. »

Dix minutes plus tard, il rejoignit ses camarades vert et argent, rafraîchi, coiffé de ses keiseikan et habillé de son uniforme avec, toujours, son écharpe autour du cou, la portant comme son père. Tous ensembles, ils partirent pour la Grande salle afin de déjeuner, comme ils le feraient tous les jours, montrant ainsi leur unité aux autres maisons.

Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde : les professeurs Snape et Potter-mère, qui se fusillaient du regard, chacun à un bout de la table des professeurs, quelques poufsouffles, deux ou trois serdaigles mais aucun gryffondor. C'était trop tôt pour eux encore, selon certains serpentards. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent calmement. En effet, les gryffondors arrivèrent bruyamment par groupes à partir de huit heures moins dix, Ezequiel Potter parmi les derniers.

Les professeurs commencèrent à circuler entre les tables peu de temps après avec les emplois du temps. Harry but tranquillement son thé en l'étudiant.

_**Lundi : **_

_9h – DCFM avec Gryffondor ; 11h – DUEL avec Gryffondor ; 13h – temps de midi ; 15h – HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE avec Poufsouffle ; 17h – BOTANIQUE avec Serdaigle. _

_**Mardi : **_

_9h – METAMORPHOSE avec Serdaigle ; 11h – POTIONS avec Gryffondor ; 13h – temps de midi ; 15h – ENCHANTEMENTS avec Serdaigle ; 17h – DCFM avec Gryffondor. _

_**Mercredi : **_

_9h – METAMORPHOSE avec Serdaigle ; 11h – étude ; 13h – temps de midi ; 15h – POTIONS avec Gryffondor ; 17h – ENCHANTEMENTS avec Serdaigle ; 19h – dîner ; 21h – ASTRONOMIE avec Poufsouffle. _

_**Jeudi : **_

_9h – étude ; 11h – BOTANIQUE avec Serdaigle ; 13h – temps de midi ; 15h – DUEL avec Gryffondor ; 17h – HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE avec Poufsouffle. _

_**Vendredi :**_

_9h – DCFM avec Gryffondor ; 11h – POTIONS avec Gryffondor ; 13h – temps de midi ; 15h – METAMORPHOSE avec Serdaigle ; 17h – ENCHANTEMENTS avec Serdaigle. _

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Malfoy, faisant tourner de nombreux regards sur lui.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ?** » demanda calmement Harry en levant les yeux.

« Hein ? » fit-il intelligemment.

« Je vous demandais de ce qu'il y a, Malfoy, » traduit le shinigami.

« Je regardais l'horaire, » expliqua le blond. « On veut notre mort ! On voit les gryffondors tous les jours ! Et les lundis et jeudis c'est pour la matinée toute entière ! »

« Est-ce une catastrophe ? » demanda Harry, imperturbable.

« Les gryffondors et les serpentards se détestent depuis la fondation de Poudlard, alors oui c'est une catastrophe ! » s'exclama peu dignement le blond.

« Mais mis à part cette querelle millénaire entre les deux maisons ? »

« J'espère que tu … euh … vous plaisantez ! » se corrigea rapidement Malfoy face au regard noir d'Harry. « On va devoir supporter les traîtres à leur sang de Weasley, le Survivant et son groupe d'adorateurs et tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes comme cette Granger. »

« Sang-de-Bourbes ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mr Kuchiki ! » claqua la voix du professeur Snape dans son dos, le faisant simplement lever les yeux alors que les autres élèves sursautèrent.

« Oui, sensei ? »

« Veuillez ne plus prononcer ce genre d'insultes dans cette école ! » dit le Maître des Potions de sa voix doucereuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, sensei, je ne faisais que demander des explications à Mr Malfoy pour un propos qu'il avait employé et que je n'avais pas compris. J'ignorai totalement qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Cela ne se reproduira plus, » répondit Harry en inclinant la tête avec respect.

« Mr Malfoy, » fit alors Snape vers le blond. « Veuillez ne plus recommencer ni apprendre d'autres mots déplacés à Mr Kuchiki. »

« Oui, monsieur, » fit Malfoy, plus pâle. Quand Snape se fut suffisamment éloigné, il demanda : « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry en reposant sa tasse.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il laisse passer cela et m'attaque moi, alors que vous êtes un Potter ? »

« Snape-sensei a très bien compris hier que, bien que j'ai des liens de sang avec la famille Potter, je suis un Kuchiki et j'ai été élevé comme tel. Des Potter, je ne porte que le nom et, croyez-moi, je le déplore. Quant au fait qu'il s'est retourné vers vous Malfoy, vous êtes à l'origine de ce mal entendu, donc je n'ai fait que mener Snape-sensei à la source du problème. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien.

Quand arriva l'heure, les serpentards sortirent pour rejoindre leur salle commune, prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. Pour les premières années, il s'agissait de DCFM. Avec les gryffondors. Les serpentards arrivèrent avec calme devant la classe en rang ordonné tandis que les gryffondors ressemblaient plus à un troupeau de babouins braillards et empotés.

La classe de DCFM était sombre, les murs nus, sans aucun décor superflu. Rien pour se distraire si ce n'est une odeur d'ail beaucoup trop forte. Harry plissa le nez. Le Professeur Quirell était un homme grand et mince avec un turban sur la tête. Quand il parlait, il bégayait sans cesse, à un tel point que beaucoup d'élèves avaient du mal à suivre. Harry, qui partageait son banc avec une gryffondor du nom de Granger – alias Sang-de-Bourbe selon les critères de Malfoy –, n'eut aucun mal, transcrivant ses notes directement en japonais pour n'avoir qu'à les photographier avec son soulpager en fin de journée. Cela faisait partie des ordres.

Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui posait problème au shinigami : quand Quirell lui tournait le dos, il ressentait une légère douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, pas insurmontable, mais assez présente pour mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Vint ensuite les deux heures de duel avec le professeur J. Potter, encore une fois, en compagnie des gryffondors. Ils se trouvaient tous dans une salle relativement grande. Il n'y avait aucune table ou chaise, juste le professeur qui les attendait. Les premières années se mirent en demi-cercle autour de lui, les serpentards d'un coté, les gryffondors de l'autre, Harry et Granger se trouvant de nouveau dans la zone tampon.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » fit joyeusement James Potter. « Je me présente, je suis le professeur Potter et c'est moi qui vous enseignerai l'art des duels cette année. Avant que vous ne vous mettiez par paire et travaillez de votre coté, je propose une petite démonstration. Ezequiel, veux-tu bien venir ici, fiston. »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu bomba le torse et s'approcha de son père en tenant sa baguette en main.

« Un volontaire pour combattre le Survivant ? » fit le professeur en regardant les élèves devant lui.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, que chez les serpentards qui voulaient faire ravaler à Potter son arrogance. Tous les serpentards regardaient d'ailleurs Ezequiel avec haine et dégoût. Enfin, tous sauf un. Harry attendait juste, observant la scène avec indifférence, les bras le long du corps. James bouillit intérieurement en voyant cela. Il s'attendait à la haine des serpentards, après tout serpentards et gryffondors se querellent depuis des siècles. Les rouge et or regardaient Ezequiel avec admiration, ce dont il était content et fier. Mais il n'émanait rien de son autre fils si ce n'est cette indifférence totale. Il eut une idée.

« Pourquoi pas vous, Mr Potter ? » dit-il.

Harry ne bougea pas mais une étincelle de colère jaillit dans son regard à la mention de ce nom détesté même pas suivi de celui des Kuchiki.

« Mr Potter, ne nous faites pas attendre, » commença à s'impatienter James.

« Navré, » fit froidement Harry. « Mais vous avez appelé Potter-san et il se trouve déjà à vos cotés. »

« Vous portez également le nom de Potter ! »

« Ainsi que celui des Kuchiki ! » dit Harry, cette fois-ci, glacial. « Si vous souhaitez vraiment m'appelez par cet horrible nom qui est le vôtre, je vous prierai de ne pas omettre celui des Kuchiki. Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Kuchiki. Veuillez ne plus l'oublier, sensei ! »

Sur ce, Harry s'avança lentement pour faire face à son frère. Il avait lu l'une ou l'autre chose sur les duels sorciers mais il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort qui pourrait lui être utile dans cette situation : le Maléfice du Saucisson. Il n'utiliserait pas le kido, après tout ce n'est qu'un cours et tout le monde est sensé être plus ou moins au même niveau.

Le professeur leur expliqua les mouvements de salut à faire lors de duels officiels. Harry pensa ses règles stupides et ridicules mais ne commenta pas. Il salua son frère avec sa baguette de cyprès et de cerisier, faisant luire les deux saphirs dans la lumière ambiante. Ezequiel fixa les joyaux quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'Harry lui laissa, avant qu'ils ne se mettent dos à dos, faisant grimacer le shinigami pour le principe. Un shinigami ne tourne jamais le dos à son adversaire. Ils marchèrent chacun dix pas avant de se retourner et de se menacer de leur baguette.

« A trois, » fit James. « Un … deux … trois ! »

« _Petrificus totalus_, » murmura Harry.

Ezequiel évita le sort.

« _Furnonculus_ ! » hurla-t-il.

Le shinigami l'évita aisément en se penchant sur le coté.

« _Expelliarmus ! Confundo ! Impedimenta ! »_ continua Ezequiel tandis qu'Harry esquivait toujours avec autant de facilité.

« _Petrificus totalus, »_ dit-il.

Le sort toucha un bouclier alors qu'il entendit son frère dire _protego_. Bon, il connaissait maintenant plusieurs formules pour lesquelles faire des recherches car aucune ne se trouvaient dans ses livres de premières années. C'était un peu déloyal de la part de Potter-sensei. Il cherchait à l'humilier mais foi de Kuchiki, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Maintenant, l'idée était de gagner son duel avec le seul sort qu'il connaissait.

« Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, frangin ? » ricana Ezequiel. « Tu fais moins le fier sans ton père pour te protéger et lui qui prétendait t'avoir entraîné ! Tu ne sais rien faire à part esquiver ! »

Harry vit rouge. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il insulter son père ? Comment osait-il insulter les Kuchiki ?

« Vous voulez savoir ce dont je suis capable, otouto, » répondit calmement le shinigami. « En voici un petit aperçu. »

Harry esquiva un nouveau maléfice et leva la main droite qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, paume dirigée vers son frère.

« Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō(1), » récita-t-il.

Une boule rougeoyante apparut dans sa main, à peine plus grande qu'une balle de tennis. Il la lança sur le Survivant qui eut juste le temps d'élever son bouclier. Ce dernier vola en éclat dans un écran de fumée. Harry en profita pour se déplacer d'un shunpô et vint se placer à une dizaine de mètres de son frère, à l'opposé de sa position initiale. Il hésita un instant entre l'entrave ou les chaines de soumission. Il opta finalement pour la seconde pour avoir ensuite le plaisir de lui traduire la signification du kido et de voir le sentiment d'humiliation apparaître sur le visage des Potter, et ce devant témoins.

« Bakudō no rokujū san : Sajo Sabaku(2), » dit-il en levant sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Une lueur jaune apparut autour de son poignet et s'enroula autour. Il jeta les chaines d'or sur son frère. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour les voir arriver mais n'eut aucune réaction. Ses bras se retrouvèrent le long du corps, ce dernier entravé par des chaînes qui faisaient une dizaine de fois le tour du poitrail. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Et il hurlait de rage. Harry s'approcha de lui et attrapa avec force les chaines qui le maintenaient, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour me protéger ! » siffla-t-il. « Encore moins contre vous ! Le monde sorcier a bien du souci à se faire si c'est tout ce dont le Survivant est capable ! Mon père m'a bien entraîné et il continue encore. Mes pouvoirs sont loin d'être arrivés à maturité. Et je ne vous ai encore rien montré de ma puissance actuelle ! Alors veillez à l'avenir à vous renseigner sur la personne que vous voulez humilier avant de la menacer. Vous porter l'opprobre sur votre famille que je ne m'en sens que plus insulté ! »

Harry lâcha son frère et rejoignit les autres élèves de serpentards qui l'applaudissaient, sans même penser à le libérer. Son frère demanda à son père de défaire le sort mais après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas briser les chaines et il hurla de frustration sur le shinigami.

« Que lui as-tu fait, Harry ? »

« Kuchiki, Potter-sensei, » répéta Harry. « Soyez, je vous prie, plus précis dans votre question. J'ai fait plusieurs choses. »

« Que sont ces chaines ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Les chaines de soumissions, » répondit-il avec indifférence.

Tous les serpentards rirent de plus belle. Le grand Survivant soumis par son frère ! Cela ferait l'objet de commérages dans le château pendant des semaines. Le professeur Potter fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas ce sort et le fit remarquer au garçon.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous, sensei. »

« Libérez-le. »

Harry soupira pour montrer clairement son ennui et s'approcha à nouveau de son frère. Il prit tous les tours de chaines dans sa main et serra fort tout en faisant légèrement pression avec son reiatsu. Les maillons dorés explosèrent en milliers d'étincelles, libérant ainsi le Survivant. Ce dernier se jeta immédiatement sur Harry pour lui donner un coup de poing. Le shinigami qui l'avait anticipé se déplaça d'un shunpô et apparut à trente mètres d'Ezequiel, le laissant se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol. Tout le monde regardait Harry, même les serpentards ne riaient plus, trop impressionnés par les capacités de leur camarade.

« Que venez-vous de faire, Mr Potter-_Kuchiki_ ? » demanda le professeur en insistant bien sur le dernier nom.

« Une technique de shinigami qui m'a permis d'éviter le coup de poing que voulait me donner votre fils, sensei. Ne devriez-vous d'ailleurs pas le sanctionner pour un tel acte ? »

James fit la moue mais ne pouvait aller contre le règlement qui stipulait aucune bagarre.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Papa, t'es injuste ! Nous sommes en plein duel ! »

« T'es aveugle, Potter ? » ricana Malfoy. « Kuchiki t'as mis hors d'état de nuire. Le combat était fini depuis longtemps quand il t'a libéré. Tu l'as agressé ! »

« Quelle est cette technique ? » demanda plutôt James qui voulait que son Survivant l'apprenne.

« Les techniques de shinigamis sont réservées aux shinigamis, » dit Harry sur un ton docte. « Ezequiel Potter ne faisant pas parti des nôtres, il ne peut les apprendre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que … »

« On lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, Potter-sensei, » interrompit le shinigami. « Vous voulez que je dévoile mon savoir pour qu'Ezequiel puisse ensuite les apprendre et ainsi faire son devoir en tant que Survivant et vaincre Voldemort quand il reviendra. La réponse est non parce que j'ai reçu des ordres très clairs. Ezequiel n'est pas un shinigami, il ne recevra donc pas l'enseignement réservé aux shinigamis ! »

Harry prit alors ses affaires, fit signe aux serpentards et quitta la classe pour prendre un peu l'air. Le parc était splendide. Il alla dans l'atrium juste en face du Hall de la Grande Salle et s'appuya sur le rebord du mur. Il observa de là les reflets du ciel sur le Lac noir, pensif. Il s'ennuyait déjà de la Soul Society. Il entendit une démarche rapide s'approcher de lui et vit du coin de l'œil des robes noires. Snape.

« Mr Kuchiki. »

« Oui, Snape-sensei ? » fit Harry en se tournant.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe ? »

« Je viens de quitter le cours de duel, sensei, » répondit-il. « Potter-sensei a voulu faire une démonstration et m'a désigné pour combattre son fils. Il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je le batte. »

« Cela ne justifie en rien votre présence ici, » remarqua Snape.

« Potter-sensei était sur le point de me harceler pour que j'enseigne les techniques shinigamis à son fils. Mais cela est interdit. »

« Si cela ne l'était pas, l'auriez-vous fait ? »

« Bien sur que non, sensei, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Je vois, » fit Snape avec un sourire en coin. « Allez dans la Grande Salle, le repas va bientôt être servi. »

« Sensei. »

« Oui, Mr Kuchiki ? »

« Serait-il possible d'avoir des repas un peu plus japonais. Les plats d'hier soir étaient beaucoup trop gras. Je ne suis pas habitué. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » répondit Snape.

« Merci, sensei. »

Harry passa le reste de sa journée dans un environnement plus calme, loin des gryffondors. Ces derniers le fusillaient du regard mais n'osaient pas l'approcher alors que la nouvelle qu'il avait battu le Survivant à la loyale se diffusait.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie lui convenait bien. Il écoutait, en compagnie des poufsouffles, le professeur Binns, fantôme de son état, parler d'innombrables guerres civiles entre gobelins. Le sujet n'était pas particulièrement passionnant mais c'était mieux qu'écouter son précepteur disserter sur l'étiquette et la bienséance. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, durant ce cours, c'est de voir les autres élèves littéralement tomber de sommeil.

Le cours de botanique, enseigné par le professeur Chourave, le rebutait un peu plus. Il allait faire du jardinage durant les sept années à venir. C'était le travail des domestiques ! Malheureusement pour lui, il était livré à lui-même et du prendre les outils et s'occuper de son plant de bubobulb.

Après les cours, il se rendit en bibliothèque et se renseigna sur les différents sorts que son frère avait usés lors du duel auprès de Mme Pince. Il repartit à la salle commune des serpentards avec trois ouvrages. Il s'installa à son groupe d'étude et fit ses devoirs en silence. Il put terminer celui de DCFM et entamer celui d'histoire de la magie avant le dîner où il put savourer avec délice une soupe miso. « Merci, Snape-sensei. »

* * *

(1) 31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge.

(2) 63ème technique d'immobilisation : chaines de soumission


	8. Premier cours de potions

**Chapitre 8 : Premier cours de potions**.

Le lendemain, après ses exercices matinaux, Harry alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand vint l'heure du courrier, d'innombrables hiboux volèrent à travers la Grande Salle, cherchant leur destinataire. Un hibou commun déposa devant Harry la Gazette de sorcier et il donna à l'oiseau quelques mornilles pour sa course. Il déplia le journal et lut les gros-titres. Il y avait son nom en première page.

_**Les Potter abandonnent leur fils aîné, le jumeau du Survivant ! Harry James Potter, élevé par un ressortissant japonais, est devenu Harry James Potter-Kuchiki !**_

_La Gazette du Sorcier peut aujourd'hui vous révéler en exclusivité que le frère jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a été abandonné par ses parents peu après l'attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il y a maintenant presque dix ans !_

_En effet, hier, à la Répartition de rentrée au Collège Poudlard, un nom en particulier a fait sensation ! Ezequiel Charlus Potter entrait en Première Année mais ce n'est pas lui qui a retenu le plus l'attention. Harry Jame Potter-Kuchiki est entré à Poudlard à l'insu de sa famille. Le Survivant ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de son frère jumeau que les Potter auraient abandonnés pour s'occuper exclusivement d'Ezequiel Potter. _

_Les dix dernières années, Harry James Potter-Kuchiki aurait vécu au Japon, au sein d'une famille noble, le Clan Kuchiki et le Chef, Byakuya Kuchiki, l'aurait adopté et fait de lui son héritier. Cela fait d'Harry James Potter-Kuchiki une grande personnalité au niveau international._

_Hier, son nom est apparu à la Répartition tel un coup de poing pour les Potter, nullement prévenus de sa présence. Harry aurait publiquement renié tout lien avec les Potter en les appelant par leur nom ou en les désignant par leur titre de professeur. Il aurait expliqué cela pour une question d'honneur. L'honneur est tout ce qui importe, pour les Japonais et Harry, en ayant été abandonné par les Potter, prétend qu'il couvre de honte le nom des Kuchiki en l'associant à celui des Potter. De plus, nous savons qu'il a atterri à Serpentard, alors que tous les Potter sont allés à Gryffondor !_

_Rappelons que Lord et Lady Potter viennent tous les deux d'accepter un poste de professeur à Poudlard, respectivement pour les duels et l'étude des moldus. _

_Juste après sa répartition, Harry aurait sifflé pour faire appel à son messager. Il s'agissait d'un phénix bleu azur ! Les phénix sont déjà une espèce rare mais les phénix d'une telle couleur le sont encore plus ! A la fin du repas, deux hommes d'origine asiatique ce sont présentés dans la Grande Salle, l'un d'eux comme étant Byakuya Kuchiki, le père adoptif d'Harry James Potter-Kuchiki. Ils auraient été dans le bureau directorial pour discuter avec la famille Potter et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore mais nous n'avons aucune information sur ce qui s'y est dit. _

_Nous savons toutefois de sources sûres que lors du premier cours de duel, Harry James Potter-Kuchiki a affronté le Survivant et l'a vaincu à la loyale lors d'un duel de sorcier. Harry a même évoqué la peur que le monde sorcier devrait ressentir face au manque de compétences qu'avait le Survivant. Lord Potter et Ezequiel Charlus Potter ont mal réagi à ce commentaire. _

_Que nous réserve encore Harry James Potter-Kuchiki ?_

_Votre envoyé spéciale, __**Rita Skeeter**_.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi, Kuchiki ? » demanda Malfoy.

« La Une de la Gazette, Malfoy, » répondit le shinigami avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaule. « Le nom des Potter a été remis à sa place. »

Harry lui tendit le journal et retourna à son thé en attendant d'aller en cours de Métamorphose. Il croisa le regard d'un groupe de gryffondors : son frère et un rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley le regardaient avec haine alors qu'ils tenaient un exemplaire de la Gazette entre les mains. Il tint leur regard avec l'indifférence et la suffisance des Kuchiki. Ils détournèrent les yeux au bout de quelques instants.

Le cours de Métamorphose se faisait en compagnie des serdaigles. Le professeur McGonagall, bien qu'étant directrice des gryffondors, était juste et impartiale. Ils apprirent la théorie de la transfiguration et, pour la forme, la sorcière transforma son bureau en cochon avant de lui rendre sa forme d'origine. Tous furent très emballés mais personne n'avait encore le niveau pour un tel exploit

Ils commencèrent par quelque chose de plus simple et de moindre envergure : transformer une allumette en une épingle. La clef était la visualisation et la concentration. Harry se concentra donc sur son allumette en imaginant une épingle. Il ne fit aucun geste pendant une vingtaine de minutes, imaginant le moindre détail de l'épingle dans sa tête. Il ne remarqua pas que le professeur McGonagall se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et l'observait. Puis, confiant et satisfait de son image mentale, il se focalisa encore plus sur l'allumette et l'imagina se transformer. Il fit le mouvement de baguette et prononça la formule. Le petit bout de bois se transforma en une épingle savamment ouvragée. Elle était en argent et la petite boule était d'un bleu comme le plumage de Daisuke avec quelques veinules plus sombres. Un phénix y était représenté, fait à la feuille d'or.

« Magnifique, Mr Kuchiki ! » dit le professeur McGonagall en observant l'épingle. « 30 points pour Serpentard. Maintenant rendez-lui sa forme d'allumette. »

Après Métamorphose, les vert-et-argent prirent la direction des cachots où ils avaient potions en compagnie des gryffondors. Il y faisait frais, la salle était lugubre. Le long des murs, il y avait des étagères avec des animaux ou parties d'animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux remplis de formol. Les serpentards étant en nombre impair, Harry s'installa à nouveau à coté de Granger. Le professeur Snape commença par faire l'appel. Il s'arrêta au nom de Potter et fixa Ezequiel un moment et il omit volontairement le nom des détestés gryffondors quand il nota la présence de Harry, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Puis, le Maître des Potions se leva et se posta devant toute la classe.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, » dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais on entendait clairement chaque mot.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter de baguette magique, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement, laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens … Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Un long silence se fit après son discours. Bon nombre de gryffondors avaient pâli ainsi que quelques serpentards. Harry resta, fidèle à lui-même, impassible. Snape se tourna ensuite vers Potter dans un mouvement ample de sa cape.

« Mr Potter, notre nouvelle … célébrité, » fit-il, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

Ezequiel, qui ne le remarqua pas, sourit et se redressa fièrement sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Potter eu un regard perdu tandis qu'il perdait son sourire. La main de Granger s'était levée comme une flèche.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, » répondit le Survivant.

« On dirait que la célébrité ne fait pas tout. » Snape se tourna vers Harry, ignorant Granger. « Mr Kuchiki ? »

« Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. »

« Parfait ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! » s'exclama Snape. « Essayons encore, Mr Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, » répéta Ezequiel qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Navrant. La réponse, Mr Kuchiki. »

« J'irai chez un apothicaire, » répondit Harry. « Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Mais c'est un ingrédient rare et extrêmement coûteux. Il peut servir d'antidotes à la plupart des poisons. »

« Excellent, Mr Kuchiki. 15 points pour Serpentard, pour cette réponse complète. Mr Potter, la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Granger trépignait sur sa chaise à coté d'Harry tandis qu'Ezequiel était vert de rage.

« Je ne sais pas, mais à l'évidence Granger le sait, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir. Il demanda à la gryffondor de baisser la main avant de s'adresser à nouveau au shinigami.

« Le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante, connue aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Elle est mortelle pour les loup-garous et rentre dans la composition de la potion Tue-Loup. » répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Exactement, Mr Kuchiki ! 15 autres points pour Serpentard ! Mr Potter, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour vos mauvaises réponses et votre insolence. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est totalement injuste ! » s'exclama Ezequiel. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Avant que Snape ne puisse répondre, Harry intervint pour humilier encore plus son frère.

« Otouto-san, pour votre information, les réponses que Snape-sensei attendait se trouvaient dans votre livre de potions de première année. Vous la sauriez si vous aviez pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Je suppose que vous deviez être trop pris par votre célébrité du Survivant que vous n'en avez pas eu le temps. »

« Exactement, » fit Ezequiel avec un sourire narquois. « Je suis très pris mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux ! »

« Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, Potter ! » dit froidement Harry. « J'ai bon nombre de devoirs et obligations en tant qu'héritier du clan. A coté de cela, je m'entraîne énormément. J'ai pourtant trouvé le temps de lire les manuels ainsi que d'autres ouvrages pour m'initier à la culture sorcière. Je pense que de nous deux, je suis celui qui a un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé. » Puis, il poursuivit sur un ton plus neutre. « Mais cela n'arrête en rien un Kuchiki. Ce qui est à faire doit être fait et en aucun ne doit être remis au lendemain ! »

« Est-ce une devise de votre famille, Mr Kuchiki ? » demanda Snape.

« Non, Snape-sensei, juste une des nombreuses règles que nous nous devons de suivre. »

« Eh bien, bon nombre de personnes devraient prendre exemple sur vous, » fit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus en fixant Potter. « Et 10 autres points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter ! »

Le silence fut maintenu jusqu'à la fin du cours tandis qu'ils préparaient la Potion contre les Furoncles. Harry fit équipe avec Granger. Il eut un peu de mal à se servir du couteau au début mais se fit rapidement la main. A la fin du cours, ils faisaient parties des rares à avoir fini la potion et elle était parfaite, d'une couleur rose pâle. Snape leur donna 10 points chacun : 10 pour Gryffondor, 10 pour Serpentard.

Sur le temps de midi, le préfet de Serpentard, Marcus Flint vint voir le groupe de première année.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que vous savez d'où viennent les 80 points de Serpentard ? »

« Oui, Préfet Flint, » fit Malfoy. « C'est Kuchiki ! »

« Il a réussi à transformer du premier coup son allumette en épingle et elle était magnifique ! » s'exclama Parkinson. « Je n'en avais jamais vue de pareil ! »

« Et en potions, » renchérit Bullstrode. « Le professeur Snape a posé trois questions à _Saint Potter_ qui a été incapable de répondre. Il a ensuite interrogé Kuchiki et il nous a fait gagné 70 points pour ses réponses très complètes. »

« Tout en faisant perdre la face au Survivant, » rajouta Malfoy. « Il a fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor, » poursuivit-il en ricanant.

« Pourtant je n'ai vu que 10 points en moins, » remarqua Flint.

« Parce que Kuchiki faisait équipe avec une gryffondor, » expliqua Parkinson. « Ils ont gagné chacun 10 points pour leur potion. »

Harry, pendant ce temps, buvait son thé sans même réagir aux éloges de ses camarades.

« Bravo, Kuchiki, » Fit Flint. « Continuez comme ça et on est certain de gagner la coupe en fin d'année. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment, toujours impassible. Mais intérieurement, il était fier.


	9. Deux nouveaux alliés et leur surprise

Réponses aux reviews :

Lalabei : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que je pourrais faire un effort pour les descriptions. On m'avait déjà signalé pour le terme japonais et je le corrige à chaque fois que je le retrouve dans mes papiers. Il y en a peut-être un ou deux qui m'ont échappé. Je suis contente d'apprendre d'avoir une bonne orthographe et j'apprécie que l'on me signale si je fais des erreurs, c'est le seul moyen pour apprendre à ne plus les faire alors ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mal pris tes « critiques » comme tu les définis si bien. Je suis encore étudiante et tu mets en avant ces points de manière beaucoup plus douce que certains de mes professeurs …. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Deux nouveaux alliés et leur surprise**

Quand vint l'heure du courrier le mercredi matin, Harry reçut une lettre en plus de la Gazette et de l'exemplaire du Sorcière Hebdo. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il ne connaissait personne en Angleterre à part les résidents de Poudlard, et encore, seulement de vue pour la plupart. Il la décacheta.

_Cher Harry, _

_Tu ne dois certainement plus te rappeler de moi mais je suis ton parrain, Sirius Black. Remus Lupin et moi venons de lire la Une de la Gazette et nous en rions encore. Nous avons été de vieux amis de tes parents mais quand ils ont fait ce qu'ils t'ont fait, on leur a tourné le dos et on est parti à ta recherche. Nous avons cherché longtemps, très longtemps mais nous ne savions pas où habitait ta tante. Et Dumbledore a refusé de nous le dire. Il avait exigé que tu restes chez ces moldus. On ne pouvait pas t'envoyer de hibou sans risquer la prison pour avoir divulgué le secret magique alors nous avons attendu que tu rentres à Poudlard pour prendre contact avec toi. _

_Nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas resté chez ces moldus détestant la magie et que tu as pu vivre une vie heureuse auprès de personnes qui t'aiment. Nous avons aussi apprécié que tu remettes James et Lily à leur place. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu nous raconte un jour ce qui s'est dit chez Dumbledore._

_Nous te félicitons pour ton admission à Serpentard. Nous sommes peut-être des gryffondors mais je suis issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur pro-serpentard et je dois admettre que les vert-et-argent ont leurs qualités. Et bravo pour avoir battu Ezequiel. Tu dois être vraiment doué. Nous savons que James l'entraîne aux duels depuis longtemps. Du moins quand ils ne se pavanent pas devant des hordes de journalistes …_

_Nous aimerions te rencontrer, avec ou sans ton père, comme tu préfères. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter et certaines sont trop importantes pour être divulguées dans une lettre. Accepterais-tu de venir nous voir durant les vacances de Noël ?_

_Au plaisir de te voir très prochainement, louveteau._

_Sirius et Remus._

_PS : Préviens ton directeur de maison que nous prévoyons un accueil particulier pour les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard demain. Nous aimerions qu'il fasse durer le plaisir ! Et, si possible, qu'il nous envoie une photo, qu'on s'amuse un peu !_

Harry tiqua un peu face au tutoiement mais décida de ne pas leur faire savoir avant leur rencontre officielle. Peut-être qu'il laissera passer pour cette fois. Son parrain venait à lui. Il avait voulu le reprendre quand il était bébé. Du moins, il le prétendait. Il méritait qu'il lui laisse sa chance. Et louveteau, ça vient d'où ?

Il prit sa plume et entoura le _post scriptum_ à l'encre rouge avant de donner le morceau de parchemin au hibou pour qu'il l'amène à Snape. L'oiseau traversa la salle et le professeur lut le parchemin. Harry vit le visage de l'homme se durcir avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son élève et hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour dire _Message reçu_.

« Pour que parrain sourie ainsi, » fit Malfoy. « C'est que quelque chose se prépare. »

« Snape-sensei est votre parrain ? » demanda Harry au blond.

« Oui. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se trame, Kuchiki ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous allons adorer, » répondit simplement le shinigami.

Et en effet, ils ont adorés. Le lendemain, une chouette effraie a volé à travers la salle, en direction de la table des professeurs, tenant une enveloppe rouge dans son bec. La lettre tomba devant le couple Potter.

« Eh, regardez ! » murmura Malfoy en se penchant sur la table. « Les Potter ont reçu une beuglante ! »

_« Bonjour James ! Bonjour Lily ! On est ravi d'apprendre que vous vous portez bien ! Ainsi que vos deux petits faons ! » _s'éleva une voix grave et joyeuse de l'enveloppe.

« Sirius ? » fit James alors que le couple Potter recula sur leur chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ni même parlé mais nous sommes fidèles à la meute alors on vous a réservé une petite surprise pour votre retour à Poudlard et vous féliciter pour votre admission au poste de professeur._ »

Deux rires semblables à des aboiements se firent entendre alors que James et Lily blanchirent en se levant et s'éloignant davantage de l'enveloppe qui flottait au-dessus de la table.

« _Tu te souviens James de la blague que nous avons faite à l'ancien meilleur ami de notre chère petite biche, en quatrième année ?_ »

« Oh non …, » fit James, maintenant blanc, en se tournant vers Snape.

« _Nous l'avons un peu amélioré, la formule comme la potion._ » La voix de Sirius émit un grand rire avant de continuer. « _Potion que vous venez de boire ce matin ! Pour le louveteau, _Transfiguram revelio_ !_ »

Alors que la beuglante se déchirait en morceaux, emportant avec elle les rires de Remus et Sirius, l'apparence des Potter se transforma sous les yeux de tous. Les deux gryffondors se retrouvèrent affublés des couleurs de Serpentard.

Les vêtements de James furent transfigurés de telle manière qu'il était vêtu comme le Baron Sanglant, sans les chaînes : un pantalon bouffant en velours vert émeraude sur des bas collants blanc cassé, une chemise d'un même blanc avec par-dessus une veste médiévale d'un vert plus foncé que le pantalon et brodée de serpents d'argent. De la dentelle sortait des manches, s'enroulant autour de ses mains et une collerette blanche lui enserrait le cou tandis que dans ses cheveux apparurent des mèches vertes et argentées.

Lily, quant à elle, son tailleur rouge-brun se transforma en une longue robe argentée avec des stries très fines de plusieurs nuances de vert agencées sans aucune logique. On pourrait croire que la robe était passée sous le bâton de peinture de Pollock. Ses cheveux roux verdirent et commencèrent à siffler et à se mouvoir tandis que sa peau devenait blafarde. Elle ressemblait à la gorgone Méduse sans les yeux mortels.

Harry buvait son thé tranquillement sans perdre une miette de ce qui se passait. Il manqua de s'étrangler et de recracher le liquide chaud quand les Potter furent recouverts de vert et d'argent. Il toussa et essaya difficilement de reprendre contenance alors que dans la salle s'était déclaré un état de fou rire général à l'exception de la table de Gryffondor, sauf les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient joint leurs rires en voyant la blague. Parmi les professeurs, plusieurs souriaient, dont naturellement Snape qui savourait encore plus la scène qu'il se sentait vengé de ces années de jeunesse gâchées par cet idiot de James Potter né pour lui pourrir l'existence, d'autres professeurs fronçaient les sourcils. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore trouvaient la blague de mauvais goût tandis que Lily Potter hurlait en voyant certaines mèches-serpents devant ses yeux. Ne sachant pas si le Maître des Potions pouvait prendre une photo, Harry en fit une avec son soulpager aussi discrètement que possible tandis que ses parents biologiques sortaient de la salle en courant sous les rires.

La journée commençait très bien pour les serpentards et ils furent encore plus ravis d'apprendre que leur cours de Duel de l'après-midi soit annulé, le professeur Potter refusant de donner cours dans de telles conditions et pestait contre Snape car il ne semblait pas _trouver_ la solution assez vite à son goût. Harry en profita pour terminer tous ses devoirs, rédiger son premier rapport pour la Soul Society et étudier le sortilège du bouclier qui lui serait très utile lors des prochains cours de duels, entre autre contre son frère, bien qu'en soi, ce sort soit du niveau d'un quatrième année.

Il écrivit également une lettre aux deux personnes qui méritaient d'être félicité pour leur coup de maître.

_Sirius Black,_

_Votre lettre m'a à la fois surpris et touché. Surpris d'avoir un parrain et touché que vous ayez voulu me prendre là où les Potter ont prouvés qu'ils étaient des parents indignes. Je dois discuter avec mon père pour une possible rencontre. Nous avons en effet beaucoup de choses pour lesquels nous devons nous entretenir. Je vous fournis ci-joint une photographie de l'événement marquant du jour._

_Bien à vous, _

_Harry Kuchiki._


	10. Entrainement

**Chapitre 10 : Entraînement**

La fin de la semaine passa tranquillement et arriva le week-end. Harry se leva vers sept heures pour sa séance de méditation avant d'enfiler un kimono d'un vert profond avec les bordures et la ceinture d'une teinte tournant vers le sapin. Et il alla dans cette tenue dans la Grande Salle, attirant sur lui le regard de tout le monde.

Les serpentards, qui s'étaient habitués à voir le garçon dans cette tenue tous les soirs après le dîner, fusillèrent du regard ceux qui oseraient faire une remarque désobligeante. En une semaine, Kuchiki avait fait gagner 130 points à la maison Serpentard à lui tout seul, il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, était d'une extrême politesse et surtout très calme, même quand l'enfant Potter venait lui chercher des noises. Ils allaient défendre leur précieux serpent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas le protéger de tout, encore moins de ce qu'ils allaient voir aujourd'hui. Mais Harry a-t-il seulement besoin d'être protégé ?

Ce dernier mangea tranquillement son repas et était arrivé à la dégustation de son thé quand soudain deux mains douces lui couvrirent les yeux.

"**Devine qui c'est.**"

"**Deux mains qui sont beaucoup trop douces et trop petites pour être les tiennes, Renji-san,**" répondit calmement Harry en posant sa tasse. "**Laisse moi réfléchir ...**"

Harry huma l'air et un grand sourire couvrit son visage à l'odeur : un mélange de cerisier et de lilas. "**Eh bien, si je m'attendais ... Content de te voir, Rukia,**" dit-il en se levant pour croiser le regard mauve de sa tante.

"**Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir ! Comme je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir, j'ai eu la permission de venir aujourd'hui !**"

Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle à la limite de l'étouffement. De tous les Kuchiki, elle était la seule à être aussi émotive en public, sauf en présence de Byakuya. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, elle posa sa main sur la tête de son neveu et le décoiffa un peu.

"**Eh !**" se plaignit-il. "**Rukia, pas les cheveux !**"

Tandis que cette dernière rigolait, Harry remarqua qu'un silence s'était fait dans la salle. Tout le monde les regardait. Harry rougit légèrement d'embarras à la pensée de s'être comporté comme un enfant en public et pesta intérieurement contre sa tante qui le mettait toujours dans des situations pareilles.

"Mr. Kuchiki," fit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant. "Auriez-vous une explication ?"

"Oui, Dumbledore-sensei. Le Abarai-taishou et Kuchiki-chuui sont venus pour mon entraînement."

"Je n'en ai pas été informé," remarqua le mage.

"Il me semblait pourtant que nous l'avions évoqué quand Kuchiki-taishou et moi-même sommes venus," fit Renji avec un accent à couper au couteau, faisant rire Ezequiel et son ami Weasley.

"Nous en avions parlé entre nous, Renji-san," dit Harry. "Nous avons oublié de partager l'information en anglais."

"Et c'est cette femme maigrelette qui va t'entraîner, frangin ?!" rigola Potter. "Ce n'est même pas une sorcière !"

"De tous les Kuchiki, otouto-san, il a fallu que vous insultiez la plus fougueuse et la plus rancunière," soupira Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Je m'en lave les mains. Rukia, il est à toi !"

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, mon neveu," fit la shinigami en fixant le jeune Potter avec froideur. "Otouto ?"

"Potter, voici ma tante, Rukia Kuchiki, troisième lieutenant de la treizième division, sous le commandement de Jushiro Ukitake. Rukia, je te présente mon frère jumeau, Ezequiel Potter."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ce paysan ?"

"Eh!" s'exclamèrent à leur tour tous les Potter. "Nous ne som..."

"Et les deux sensei qui viennent de se lever sont mes parents biologiques," interrompit Harry qui sentait venir l'explosion. "Renji, allons-nous-en !"

Le shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante observait son amie d'enfance devenir de plus en plus rouge et ne put que suivre Harry en disant "**On t'attend au bord du lac, Rukia-kun.**"

Si Harry et Renji avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'était de ne jamais être présent quand Rukia s'énervait vraiment. Et là, elle était furax. Il y avait de quoi ! Elle venait de se faire insultée par un paysan qui se trouvait être le frère de son neveu et elle se retrouvait devant la famille Potter toute entière alors qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les deux shinigamis eurent tout juste le temps de sortir de la salle au pas de course, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de tous, avant que la bombe n'explose.

OoO

Harry et Renji courraient déjà autour du lac quand ils furent rejoints par Rukia qui étaient accompagnée par Bullstrode, Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore et tous les Potter. Elle était engagée dans une vive conversation avec le Maître des Potions. Harry soupira à la vue des Potter mais ne dit rien.

Quand ils rejoignirent le groupe, Rukia ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait récupéré auprès d'un arbre et tendit à son neveu un sabre de bois tandis que Renji s'appuyait contre l'arbre. Rukia en tenant un autre dans sa main.

"**Je croyais que cela devait être toi qui devait m'entraîner aujourd'hui, Renji...,"** fit Harry.

"**Y a qu'à voir le regard meurtrier de Rukia pour savoir qu'elle a besoin de se défouler et j'ai pas envie que cela tombe sur moi en rentrant !**"

"**Merci du cadeau !" **dit Harry qui avait pâlit.

"**Mais je t'en prie, Harry-kun,**" répondit Renji avec un sourire.

Et les Kuchiki s'entraînèrent. D'abord quelques passes gentilles, puis les coups gagnèrent petit à petit en force et en puissance. Coupes et estocs se succédaient, ils paraient et esquivaient sans cesse, arrivant parfois à porter un coup. Coup qui allait laisser un bleu. Et effectivement, Rukia était encore un peu remontée et elle ne ménageait pas son neveu. L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs déjà présents mais également ceux de la foule qui s'était petit à petit rassemblée.

"**Allez, Harry-kun, ce n'est pas fini**," fit Rukia alors que le garçon se retrouvait pour une énième fois à terre et qu'il ne se relevait pas.

"**Je t'en prie, Rukia, on peut faire une pause ?"** supplia-t-il, essoufflé et le corps douloureux.

"**D'accord**," rigola-t-elle en lui tendant la main. "**On reprend l'entraînement après le repas. Tu veux ton bentô ? Yoko l'a spécialement préparé pour toi."**

**"Fabuleux !"** sourit le jeune garçon, exténué par sa matinée et ne demandant qu'une chose, à savoir s'asseoir un moment.

Les trois shinigamis s'assirent en tailleur en cercle, ignorant le monde qui les entourait - bien que moins nombreux, certaines personnes s'étant vite lassées du spectacle de voir deux personnes se taper dessus à coups de bâton - et commencèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Bullstrode s'écrie, perdant sa dignité de serpentard :

"Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Vous auriez pu vous faire mal ! C'est extrêmement dangereux ce que vous faites !"

"Nous sommes habitués, jeune humaine," gloussa Rukia. "Mais merci de vous inquiéter de notre bien-être. Ce n'était pas nécessaire."

"C'est ça, ton entraînement, fiston ?" demanda James qui était comme tout le monde étonné de la prestation des shinigamis.

"Cela et plus encore," répondit évasivement Harry. " Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Et je vous prierai également de me vouvoyer !"

Alors que le professeur de duel s'apprêtait à répliquer, il fut interrompu par une voix douce et menaçante.

"Potter," fit Snape,"je te conseille fortement d'écouter Mr Kuchiki. Assume ta connerie. Tu as abandonné ton fils. Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur lui ! Alors maintenant, tu la fermes et tu le laisses tranquille !"

"Dites-moi, Kuchiki," dit Malfoy alors que tous les serpentards regardaient leur directeur de maison s'éloigner. "Qu'est-ce que cette femme a dit à mon parrain pour qu'il soit aussi vulgaire ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Rukia ?"

"Rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Snape-sensei a normalement un langage châtié."

"Oh ... J'ai juste parlé de toi, surtout. Il a aussi posé quelques questions sur la vie au manoir ..."

"Tu lui as dit quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai parlé de ton statut d'héritier du clan, de tes obligations, de ton entraînement, de ta volonté d'apprendre et de faire tes preuves, de tes hobbies, de ..."

"C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris," fit le noble en soupirant. " En somme, tu as tout dit. Est-ce que les Potter sont au courant ?"

"Non, il m'a assuré qu'ils n'entendaient rien," répondit Rukia. "Un sort de silence, si j'ai bien compris."

"Je prends note."

Leur entraînement reprit et dura jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait presque plus personne et ceux qui restaient ne les regardaient que distraitement, tous les professeurs étaient partis et les Potter aussi. Quand les shinigamis s'arrêtèrent, ils restèrent assis un moment en observant une tentacule qui venait d'émerger du lac : le calamar géant. Avant que Renji et Rukia ne repartent pour la Soul Society, Harry donna à sa tante une lettre pour son père lui parlant de Sirius Black et de son invitation pour Noël.

Au soir, Harry se prélassa longuement dans sa baignoire, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et il les massa du mieux qu'il put, sachant déjà qu'il serait tout courbaturé et couvert de bleus le lendemain. Rukia n'y avait décidément pas été de main morte !


	11. Premier cours de vol

**Chapitre 11 : Premier cours de vol**

Après quelques semaines de cours, Harry s'était plongé dans les études avec assiduité et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibibliothèque. Il s'entraînait tous les samedis avec un shinigami - le plus souvent Renji ou Rangiku - même si le couple Potter, surtout James, avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de Dumbledore pour empêcher cela. Snape était une fois de plus intervenu en faveur d'Harry. Les shinigamis ne faisaient de mal à personne et ne venaient que pour parfaire l'éducation du garçon selon leurs coutumes. Pourquoi les en empêcher ?

Harry aidait aussi ses camarades sans aucune considération de leur maison tant qu'ils restaient polis et courtois, même certains gryffondors dont Neville Londubat et aussi, bien qu'elle n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, Hermione Granger. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor, elle avait certainement plus sa place parmi les aigles que dans la fosse aux lions. Il appréciait ces deux gryffondors et faisait toujours équipe avec eux lors des cours en commun avec la maison rouge et or afin d'éviter de se retrouver avec son frère. Et même si Londubat était une véritable catastrophe en potions, en grande partie dû à la terreur qu'il éprouvait en présence du professeur Snape, il arrivait à l'aider à ne pas trop rater sa potion par des conseils, en l'arrêtant parfois à temps et aussi, parce qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri des imbéciles, en rattrappant des pétards et autres objets susceptibles de ruiner voire faire exploser leurs deux chaudrons, lancés par Potter et Weasley.

Snape avait déjà remarqué le petit manège des gryffondors et les punissaient quand il les voyait mais il avait aussi remarqué le talent inné de Kuchiki à attraper les objets volants. Il ferait sûrement un excellent attrapeur et son équipe en avait besoin d'un puisque le précédent venait de finir ses études. Les cours de vol allaient bientôt commencer. Il saurait si le garçon avait hérité du talent de ce foutu James Potter.

Quoi qu'il en soit Harry perdait peu à peu de sa rigidité noble et devint plus proche et familier de ses amis. Il était de plus en plus ouvert avec eux, dans la mesure du raisonnable, et plaisantant plus facilement. Mais il n'était pas encore aussi à l'aise que chez lui où il appréciait faire quelques frasques.

OoO

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Neville-kun ?" demanda Harry en s'approchant de la table rouge et or.

Neville tenait une boule transparente dans laquelle évoluait une fumée rouge.

"C'est un rapeltout," répondit le blond, les sourcils froncés. "C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a envoyé. Quand la fumée devient rouge, ça signifie que l'on a oublié quelque chose."

"Et tu as oublié quoi, cette fois-ci ?" demanda le shinigami qui était habitué à ce que son ami oublie toujours quelque chose, que ce soit sa cravate, un livre ou un devoir. Heureusement, Neville n'avait encore jamais oublié son pantalon !

"Je ne sais pas. Je le tenais mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler quoi ..."

"Attends voir" dit Harry en s'asseyant à coté du blond, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Un serpentard _assis _chez les gryffondors ! "On est mercredi aujourd'hui, tu as quoi comme cours ? Botanique, Vol, Potions et Histoire de la magie."

"Oh, Merlin !" pâlit Neville. "J'ai oublié l'essai de potions."

"Calme toi, mon ami. Respire. Tu peux encore aller le chercher sur le temps de midi. On a cours qu'après le repas."

Alors que le blond reprenait quelques couleurs, rassuré, une voix désagréable se fit entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kuchiki ?" cracha Ron Weasley. "Retourne à ta table. Ici, c'est chez Gryffondor !"

"Oui, en effet, ici, c'est la table des gryffondors. Je ne fais que parler avec un ami. Mais si cela dérange, il va de soi que je vais m'en aller," répliqua Harry en ne tiquant même plus sur le tutoiement. Il avait fini par comprendre que certaines personnes n'avaient aucune manière.

"Je te suis, Harry," fit Neville.

Et les deux amis se levèrent de la table du Lion et se dirigèrent ensemble à celle du Serpent où Neville fut accueilli avec indifférence ou un peu de respect. Il faisait partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur, après tout. Tous les gryffondors, ainsi que le reste de la salle, regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux. C'était du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. D'abord un serpent qui s'assied à Gryffondor, puis, dans la même journée, non dans la même _heure_, un lion s'assied à Serpentard !

Dumbledore ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Cela contrariait ses plans pour faire du Survivant le centre de l'attention. Ce Kuchiki lui posait bien des problèmes sans pourtant rien faire de répréhensible. Il avait essayé de se le mettre dans la poche mais n'y était pas arrivé. L'enfant était aussi un livre ouvert mais ses souvenirs en japonais ne lui apprenait pas grand chose d'autant plus qu'il se faisait rapidement chassé par une force inconnue. Et Severus refusait de collaborer à ce niveau, voulant protéger ses serpents et leur vie privée. Mais avec le temps, le directeur était sûr de faire céder le vieux serpentard. La magie de Poudlard l'empêchait d'agir pour bloquer un peu ce Kuchiki tant que son directeur de maison n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il était pieds et mains liés. Et il devait impérativement découvrir qui était vraiment Harry Potter-Kuchiki et découvrir de quoi cet enfant était capable.

OoO

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux, vous deux ?" demanda Harry aux deux gryffondors alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parc pour leur premier cours de vol.

"Ça se voit que toi, t'es déjà monté sur un balai," répondit Neville.

"Jamais," fit le shinigami.

Hermione et Neville le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Comment peux-tu être aussi relax alors que tu n'as jamais volé ?"

"Parce que Kuchiki est un prodige, Granger," fit Malfoy en arrivant par derrière, la faisant sursauter.

"Me fais pas peur comme ça, Malfoy !" dit-elle en posant une main sur le coeur. "Un conseil ?"

"Ne lâches pas le manche," répondit le serpentard en rigolant.

Malfoy avait fini par accepter de fréquenter Hermione s'il voulait faire partie des amis d'Harry et, outre le fait qu'elle soit née-moldue, Hermione pouvait être d'une excellente compagnie et une alliée de choix face à Potter. De plus, elle et Harry étaient premiers de classe dans presque toutes les matières.

Mme Bibine, une femme de taille moyenne, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes, arriva et claqua de ses doigts tandis que deux rangées de balais s'alignèrent en face d'elle. Les serpentards ainsi que les deux gryffondors se placèrent à coté d'un balai et attendirent que le reste de la maison rouge et or daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Et comme à leur habitude, dans un bruit monstrueux.

"Bonjour, les enfants !" fit Mme Bibine. "Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol. Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez, gryffondors ? Mettez-vous à la gauche de votre balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !"

Les gryffondors s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

"Levez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites _debout_."

Les balais d'Harry et de Malfoy vinrent immédiatement dans leur main tandis que ceux de Neville et d'Hermione firent un tour sur eux-mêmes. Celui d'Ezequiel ne se leva qu'à moitié avant de retomber sur le sol et Weasley - magnifique, plaisir des yeux - il se le mangea en pleine poire, ce qui provoqua le ricanement de quelques serpentards. Quand tous furent à califourchon sur le balai mais toujours bien au sol, Mme Bibine fit le tour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous bien placé. Ezequiel, qui se vantait haut et fort de savoir voler, se fit remettre en place par Bibine parce qu'il se tenait trop bas, au plus grand plaisir du groupe anti-Potter.

"Quand je sifflerai, vous taperez fort avec le pied pour vous lancer. Vous vous élèverez un moment puis vous reviendrez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant," expliqua le professeur. "Au coup de sifflet, trois, deux, ..."

Neville s'éleva du groupe en paniquant, sans même taper du pied sur le sol.

Un mètre. Deux mètres.

Le garçon pâlit en se cramponnant à son balai tout en demandant comment descendre.

Cinq mètres.

Tous les élèves et Mme Bibine s'exclamaient ou regardaient la scène impuissants. Harry se tenait prêt. Ils n'étaient pas très loin des bâtiments, il pourrait faire une étoile suspendue passable. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore à merveille cette technique de kido.

Dix mètres.

Il commençait à être fort haut, même la trente-septième technique d'immobilisation, telle qu'Harry la maîtrisait, ne serait pas suffisante pour arrêter Neville dans sa chute. Harry n'était pas assez fort. Mais il pourrait toutefois ralentir la chute du garçon. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et tremblait sur son balai.

Quinze mètres.

Le gryffondor tomba de son balai.

"**Bakudo no sanju narra : Tsuriboshi**" hurla Harry en projetant ses mains en avant.

Une boule bleue apparut sous Neville et six traits de lumière partirent de celle-ci pour s'accrocher au mur et à la tour-porche à proximité, juste à temps. le gryffondor passa au travers du sortilège mais sa chute fut suffisamment amortie pour lui éviter de gros dommages quand il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mme Bibine le rejoignit rapidement. Neville avait le poignet cassé.

"Mr. Kuchiki, 10 points pour Serpentard pour avoir aider M. Londubat."

Harry inclina respectueusement la tête, un peu fatigué par l'énergie que demandait l'étoile suspendue mais rassuré que son ami n'aie rien de grave. Quand Mme Bibine se fut éloignée, Ezequiel ne put s'empêcher de piailler.

"Tu parles. Il ne l'a même pas aidé ! C'est injuste ! Serpentard gagne des points en ne faisant rien !"

"La ferme, Potter!" fit Hermione. "Il a ralenti sa chute. Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi ? Tu te vantes de savoir voler mais tu n'as même pas essayé d'aider Neville en montant sur ton propre balai et l'intercepter dans sa chute !"

Potter fusilla la brune du regard.

"Eh ! Regarde Ezequiel," fit Weasley en ramassant le rapeltout de Neville. "C'est le truc de Londubat !"

Ezequiel le prit en ricanant.

"Avec ça, ce lourdeau aurait dû se rappeler qu'il valait mieux tomber sur ses grosses fesses."

"Donnez-moi cela, Potter," dit Harry.

"Non, tu es à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor. Je lui rendrais moi-même."

"Je suis son ami. Mais si c'est juste une question de maison, donnez-le à Hermione, elle est aussi à Gryffondor."

Ezequiel, pas du tout de cet avis, prit un balai et s'envola avec légèreté.

"Je crois que je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple," ricana-t-il en s'élevant encore plus dans les airs.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez en jurant en japonais. Mme Bibine avait exigé de rester au sol. Non, elle avait dit aucun balai dans les airs !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin ? C'est hors de ta portée ?"

"Descendez avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, otouto-san."

"Ben voyons, je parie que tu ne sais même pas monter sur un balai."

"Juste," répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux, tout à fait serpentard avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut juste derrière son frère, se tenant debout dans les airs à vingt mètres du sol.

"Mais qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'un balai ?"

Le shinigami prit le rapeltout et sauta au sol pour le donner à Hermione. Ezequiel avait atterri et était sur ces talons.

"Comment tu fais ça, Harry ?" demanda Hermione en prenant l'objet.

"Pression de reiatsu à la base de mes pieds pour pouvoir me tenir debout dans les airs," répondit le garçon.

"Truc de shinigami ?" fit la brune.

Harry lui sourit en acquiesçant. Ezequiel s'approcha d'Hermione et essaya de reprendre le rapeltout sans succès.

"Donne moi ça, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Tous les serpentards fixèrent le Survivant avec des yeux ronds. Comment Potter pouvait dire cela alors que sa propre mère était une née-moldue ? De plus, c'était en général les serpentards qui utilisaient cette insulte. Pas un gryffondor. Harry, dont la fatigue du kido n'arrangeait pas le maintien de son self-contrôle, se mit en colère. Il attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira immédiatement vers le château.

"Hermione-kun, suis-nous," dit-il simplement.

Ils croisèrent les professeurs Snape et McGonagall qui voulurent punir Potter pour avoir voler sur un balai sans surveillance. Harry les invita à les suivre.

"Mais lâche-moi Kuchiki," cria Ezequiel pour une énième fois. "Non mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"

"Tu vas voir, **idiot**," siffla Harry, fou de rage en oubliant le vouvoiement au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

"Mr. Kuchiki ? " fit Snape

Harry ne répondit pas et se dirigea directement vers la classe d'Etudes des Moldus, interrompant Lily Potter qui donnait cours à des quatrièmes années.

"On frappe avant d'entrer, Mr. Kuchiki," réprimanda-t-elle. "Oh, Severus, Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"On aimerait bien le savoir, Lily," dit la directrice de Gryffondor en fixant le shinigami. "Il n'a pas daigné dire un seul mot de tout le chemin depuis le parc."

Harry poussa son frère vers sa mère.

"Maintenant, tu vas lui dire exactement ce que tu as dit à Hermione !" fit-il glacial.

"Je n'ai rien dit," fit Ezequiel avec un air innocent

"A d'autres," fit le shinigami. " Toute une classe t'a entendu. Hermione-kun ?"

"Il m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe," dit la brune en regardant Lily Potter.

"Il a fait QUOI ?!"

"C'est pas vrai !" fit tout de suite Ezequiel.

"Pour ton information, otouto-san," dit Harry de sa voix polaire. "En insultant Hermione, tu as également insulté ta mère ! Cela t'as peut-être échappé mais elle aussi est une née-moldue ! Je te laisse entre ses mains."

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de se tourner vers le professeur Potter.

"Je suis navré d'avoir interrompu votre cours, Potter-sensei," dit-il en s'inclinant. "Je vous prie de m'excuser."

"Il n'y a pas de soucis, Mr. Kuchiki. 10 points pour Serpentard."

"Mais maman ..." commença Ezequiel.

CLAC ! Lily gifla son fils.

"Le cours est terminé," dit-elle. "Tu vas devoir maintenant répondre de tes actes, Ezequiel Charlus Potter !"

Harry et Hermione sortirent avec le professeur Snape. Ils entendirent Potter-mère retirer 50 points à Gryffondor pour son insulte et le professeur McGonagall 10 autres pour avoir volé sur son balai alors que Mme Bibine l'avait interdit. Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent en entendant cela.

"Désolé," fit Harry.

"Pourquoi ?"demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor en l'amenant ici."

"T'inquiète pas pour ça Harry," soupira-t-elle. "Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, cela aurait été un autre jour. Potter et Weasley passent leur temps à enfreindre le règlement et nous font perdre énormément de points. Non mais pourquoi j'ai choisi Gryffondor ?!"

"Le choixpeau a hésité pour toi aussi ?" demanda le shinigami.

"Oui. Entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. J'ai choisi Gryffondor parce que c'était certain que le Survivant irait dans cette maison. J'avais lu tellement de livres sur lui. Si j'avais su que c'était un pareil imbécile ...," s'exaspéra-t-elle. "Et toi ?"

"J'ai ma place dans toutes les maisons, mais surtout Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme Potter venait de m'agresser et d'être réparti à Gryffondor, j'ai choisi Serpentard."

"Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprises, Mr. Kuchiki," fit la voix de Snape.

Les deux enfants rougirent. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de leur professeur de Potions.

"Merci, sensei."

Les deux élèves retournèrent à leur cours de vol et passèrent la dernière heure à faire quelques petits tours avec leurs amis sous la surveillance de Mme Bibine et du professeur Snape qui les avait raccompagnés. Il voulait voir Kuchiki à l'oeuvre.

Harry aimait la sensation de voler. Cela changeait de courir sur l'air. Il fit plusieurs looping, quelques descendes en piquet et remontées en chandelle, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard appréciateur du Maître des Potions. Le garçon était définitivement plein de surprises et avait de nombreux talents.

"Mr. Kuchiki," fit-il à la fin du cours.

"Oui, sensei ?"

Quand Harry se tourna, il attrapa une balle de tennis qu'il aurait certainement pris en plein visage s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée.

"Que ... ?"

"C'est ce que je pensais," fit Mme Bibine en souriant au professeur Snape.

"Suivez-moi, Mr. Kuchiki," fit l'homme en noir en lançant un patronus en forme de panthère qui courut tout droit vers le château.

Les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers les cachots dans le bureau du Maître des Potions. Snape invita son élève à s'asseoir et de patienter quelques instants le temps qu'une autre personne arrive.

"Ah ! Vous voilà, Mr. Flint," fit Snape en ouvrant la porte.

"Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?" demanda le préfet.

"Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur," dit l'homme en regardant Harry.


	12. Halloween

**Chapitre 12 : Halloween**

"Eh ! Neville," fit Millie. "Tu sais où est Hermione ? C'est pas son genre de rater un cours."

On était vendredi, le jour d'Halloween et le cours de Potions venait de prendre fin.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit le blond. "Weasley a été exécrable avec elle en cours de sortilège. Elle ne faisait que l'aider pour le sort de lévitation. Puis, lui et Potter ont commencé à casser du sucre sur son dos à qui voulait bien l'entendre... Hermione est partie en courant. Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper."

"Mon frère est une vraie plaie," fit Harry qui avait suivi l'échange alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle pour se restaurer.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils admirèrent le décor qui avait changé pour la fête. Les chandelles étaient pour la moitié remplacées par des citrouilles-lanternes avec différentes expressions. Il y avait pas mal de toiles d'araignées et quelques nuées de chauve-souris volaient à travers la pièce. Le groupe d'amis posèrent leur regard sur la table de Gryffondor à la recherche de la brune mais elle n'y était pas. Ils regardèrent ensuite la table des serpentards pour voir si elle s'y était installée - ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, en particulier pour éviter _Saint Potter_ \- mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

"Je vous laisse les gars," fit Millie. "Je vais chercher Hermione."

"Okay."

OoO

"Albus, il faut trouver une solution !" fit James en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, devant le bureau directorial. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Harry. Il refuse toute forme de familiarité avec moi, ou même avec Ezequiel. Il le bat d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je les mets en duo en cours et il semble vite progresser. Toutes ces compétences étranges qu'il a, il refuse de les enseigner, et se ferme comme une huître quand on les évoque parce qu'il a reçu soi-disant des ordres très stricts. Lors de ses entraînements avec ces _gens_, j'ai pu entendre quelques mots tels que shinigami, hollow et Seireitei. J'ai déjà entendu Harry les prononcer. Mais comme ils s'expriment en japonais, je n'arrive à rien. Et ces gens ne sont pas très bavards. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose de votre coté ?"

"Je crains que non, James," dit le vieil homme. "J'ai repris contact avec un vieil ami au Japon. Mais il n'a rien pu me dire d'intéressant sur la famille Kuchiki, si ce n'est que c'est une famille noble et très respectée et aussi très à cheval sur les traditions."

"Il faut qu'il revienne vivre à la maison, Albus !" s'exclama le Lord. "Il ne doit pas rester avec ces étrangers qui se comportent comme des barbares avec leurs armes !"

"James, chéri," intervint Lily d'une voix peinée. "Nous sommes de parfaits étrangers pour Harry. Et à chaque fois que je le vois avec ces gens, il est heureux. Et il est bien éduqué."

"Tu parles. Il est arrogant."

"Tout comme toi, à son âge," dit Lady Potter. "Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser venir de lui-même. Il a un bon fond. Il a même remis Ezequiel dans le droit chemin !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Que notre fils a eu la brillante idée d'insultée une née-moldue comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel serpentard extrémiste ! Et Harry a défendu Granger et a amenée directement Ezequiel dans ma classe."

"Harry doit vivre avec sa famille, Lily !" dit James d'une voix forte.

"Alors il ne fallait pas qu'on l'abandonne en premier lieu !" répliqua Lily en se levant et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

"Elle n'est quand même pas sérieuse, là ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle se calmera, James," dit Albus. "Mon vieil ami va bientôt aller à Londres pour affaire. Je lui demanderai de venir faire un crochet à Poudlard." Albus se leva avant d'ajouter. "Nous ferions mieux d'aller au banquet. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant."

OoO

Au banquet d'Halloween, Harry observait les mets avec dégoût, alors que tous mangeaient et plaisantaient autour de lui.

"Vas-y, Harry," fit Draco. "Essaie. Je te jure. C'est délicieux."

"Sans façon, Draco-kun."

"C'est juste un charme," soupira le blond. "Je suis sûr que le plat devant toi est ta soupe Miso préférée."

Harry observa son ami avec un regard sceptique avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur les plats : brochettes d'orteils et de doigts, mains coupées recouvertes d'une sauce rouge qui ne pouvait être que du sang, soupe d'yeux, ... Harry en avait l'appétit coupé. Il prit toutefois la soupe d'yeux devant lui et y plongea sa cuillère. Quand elle ressortit du liquide, un oeil se trouvait en son centre et semblait presque comme regarder Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de cette vision plus que macabre et dégoûtante et ouvrit la bouche pour avaler sa première et possible dernière bouchée de la semaine. Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait être malade de tout le week-end, il fut surpris de goûter la saveur du tofu et des légumes et en reprit volontiers.

Des exclamations de joies et des rires fusaient à travers la Grande Salle, les conversations étaient enjouées. Le dessert s'apprêtait à être servi quand le professeur Quirell entra en courant dans la salle, se précipitant vers la table des professeurs.

"Un troll dans les cachots !" cria-t-il. "Je voulais vous prévenir."

Le professeur de DCFM s'évanouit, s'écroulant sur le sol. La plupart des élèves se mirent à hurler de terreur en se précipitant vers la sortie. Dumbledore se leva et exigea le silence d'un _sonorus_ et en jouant un peu de son aura magique, démontrant sa puissance. Harry qui s'était levé plus calmement que les autres, se retourna vers le directeur en même temps qu'un silence tendu se fit entendre dans la salle.

"Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, pas d'affolement;" dit le directeur alors que les autres professeurs se levaient baguette en main. "Les préfets vont amener leurs camarades jusqu'à leur salle commune respective. Les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots."

Harry fronça les sourcils en serrant sa chaîne d'argent, forme que prenait son Zanpakuto quand il était en sommeil. La salle commune des serpentards étaient justement dans les cachots. Il suivit toutefois ses amis, à travers les couloirs. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Harry se rappela une chose.

"Merde !"

"Harry ?" fit Draco. "Je ne t'avais encore jamais entendu jurer."

"Millie et Hermione," dit le shinigami. "Elles n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle. Elles ne sont pas au courant pour le troll !"

"Eh merde."

"Va prévenir le préfet Flint. Qu'il prévienne Snape-sensei. Moi je vais les chercher."

"D'accord. Fais attention."

Harry déploya un peu son reiatsu à la recherche de ses amies en trottant dans le couloir. Il les repéra dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage avec une énergie étrange, pas humaine ... Oh non, le troll ! Il était loin des toilettes, même avec le shunpô, cela lui prit cinq bonnes minutes pour les rejoindre. Quand il arriva au bout du couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes, il entendit les filles hurler de frayeur, un grognement sourd rempli de rage tandis que la voix de Weasley se fit entendre.

"Ezequiel ! Non ! "

Harry se dépêcha et quand il arriva à la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Une odeur de vieilles chaussettes et d'égouts se dégageait du troll, une créature immense, pas très intelligente, humanoïde à la peau grisâtre et aux yeux noirs malsains. Il portait pour vêtements un drap sale qui devait être blanc un jour en guise de pagne et une peau d'ours comme veste. Il tenait dans une main morceau de tronc d'arbre en guise de massue. Il venait de l'abattre contre les cabines de toilettes, maintenant en morceaux, éparpillant eau, bois et porcelaine un peu partout; Les éviers étaient pour certains également détruits et de l'eau jaillissait de ceux-ci. Hermione et Millie étaient figées contre le mur du fond, fixant le troll avec une expression entre la terreur et l'horreur sur le visage. Weasley balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la tête de la créature en l'insultant et le maudissant pour avoir blessé Ezequiel. Ce dernier gisait dans les décombres des cabines, inconscient et blessé.

"Weasley !' fit Harry en attrapant le roux par le bras. "Occupe-toi de faire sortir les filles et d'aller chercher de l'aide !"

"Hors de question que je laisse Ezequiel !" hurla-t-il.

"Je m'occupe de mon frère !" répliqua le shinigami après avoir lancé les chaines de soumission sur le troll. "Fais ce que je te dis ! Dépêche-toi !"

La créature se libéra des chaines aisément en grognant de rage contre elle. Harry attira son attention en faisant du bruit et en lui lançant à son tour tout objet à sa portée, économisant son énergie au maximum. Il ignorait tout de cette créature à part le fait qu'elle était résistante à la magie et bête de nature. Il ne s'était pas attardée sur ces points faibles quand il avait croisé le sujet au fil de ses lectures pour un devoir, maintenant il le regrettait. Pendant ce temps, Weasley réussit à rejoindre les filles et les tira hors de la pièce, en gardant le troll à l'oeil. Avant de partir, il regarda le serpentard qui affrontait le troll du regard et se demandait s'il ne devait pas l'aider.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" hurla Harry en esquivant le coup de massue du géant. "Va chercher de l'aide ! Vite !"

Weasley se précipita en courant dans le couloir, les filles sur les talons, à la recherche d'un professeur. Harry pendant ce temps, esquiva deux autres coups du troll afin de l'éloigner de son frère toujours inanimé. Il lui lança à nouveau les chaines de soumission et courut vers son frère. Il le prit sur son épaule rapidement alors que le troll se libérait déjà de ses liens. Et il se tenait entre eux et la porte. Harry était coincé. Ezequiel faisait son poids et le ralentissait dans ses mouvements, avec lui sur l'épaule, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de shunpô, il ne pouvait pas non plus se battre avec son zanpakuto sans risquer de le blesser. Il recula alors jusqu'au mur où il le déposa. Il fit ensuite face à la créature en tenant fermement sa chaîne argentée dans la main.

"**Réveille-toi, Hone Hona**," dit-il

Il lâcha deux boucles de la chaîne et cette dernière se métamorphosa en un katana. Il le tint à deux mains et shunpôta pour arriver directement dans le dos du troll où il porta un coup. Le monstre hurla de douleur tandis que sa veste d'ours tombait sur le sol, ensanglantée. Sa peau était dure mais loin d'être impénétrable. Il recula pour éviter un coup de poing de la bête avant de repartir lui-même à l'attaque, pour cette fois-ci le bras. Il répéta le même manège plusieurs fois, blessant toujours le troll. Il reçut toutefois un coup qui le fit voler au travers de la pièce et l'encastrer dans le mur, juste au moment où les professeurs Potter-père, McGonagall, Snape et Quirell arrivèrent. Mais Harry ne les vit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le troll qui s'était penché sur Ezequiel.

"**Laisse mon frère tranquille !**"hurla-t-il en courant vers le monstre l'arme au poing.

Il serra fermement les mains sur sa garde, raffermissant sa prise, et il porta un coup directement à la gorge du troll dans le but de le décapiter. La lame ne s'enfonça pas très loin mais suffisamment pour que la carotide soit tranchée. Le sang gicla aux alentours, sur les murs et sur les deux enfants en face du troll. Ce dernier porta ses mains à sa gorge, laissant tomber son gourdin et tituba vers Harry. Le jeune shinigami s'écarta rapidement, prit appui sur le mur pour se propulser juste derrière le troll pour le frapper une fois encore et le faire tomber loin d'Ezequiel toujours inconscient.

Harry se posa tout en souplesse sur le sol, à quelques pas de son frère, légèrement essoufflé. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière dans la pièce, plus depuis que le corps du monstre s'était effondré sur le sol, le faisant trembler. Le shinigami donna un coup sec de sa lame dans l'air pour en retirer le plus de sang avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la présence des professeurs. Ces derniers le regardaient les yeux ronds, Potter-père et Quirell la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de stupeur, McGonagall horrifiée, la main sur le coeur. Même Snape était un peu choqué par le spectacle. Un enfant de onze qui tue un troll des montagnes adulte à coups d'épée et est à peine blessé ! Ils virent l'arme se transformer en une chaîne d'argent que l'enfant rangea dans sa poche avant de se précipiter sur le jeune Potter.

"Ezequiel !" fit le professeur Potter.

"Il est vivant, sensei," dit Harry en tournant son regard vers son professeur. "Il a été propulsé sur les cabines des toilettes là-bas. Comment, je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas encore arrivé. Comment vont les autres ?"

"Les autres ?" fit James qui mettait son fils sur une civière d'un coup de baguette.

"Millicent Bullstrode, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, sensei."

"Ils vont bien, M. Kuchiki," fit Snape en boitant vers lui. "Ils sont à l'infirmerie et vous devriez y aller aussi," ajouta-t-il en touchant la tête de l'enfant, lui arrachant une légère grimace.

"Bien, Snape-sensei."

Ils marchèrent vers l'antre de Mme Pomfresh en silence. Plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus la tête d'Harry tournait et lui faisait mal. Il eut un vertige et se serait effondré lui aussi si le professeur Snape ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

"Doucement, M. Kuchiki," dit-il avec une douceur dans la voix qui surprirent les autres professeurs.

"Ma tête," murmura Harry en y portant faiblement la main.

"Compte tenu de comment vous avez percuté ce mur, je suis étonné que ce ne soit que votre tête," fit le Maître des Potions. "Pouvez-vous encore marcher ?"

Harry hocha doucement de la tête et c'est avec l'aide de Snape qu'il atteignit l'infirmerie et fut plus que ravi de s'allonger. Lady Potter qui demandait à Hermione, Millie et Weasley leur version de l'histoire s'était précipitée sur Ezequiel.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle alors que son mari le plaçait sur un lit pendant que McGonagall allait chercher Mme Pomfresh.

"Je ne sais pas, chérie," dit l'homme. "Mais sans Harry, je ne sais pas s'il serait encore en vie. J'en reviens toujours pas ... Il a tranché la gorge du troll ! Un troll des montagnes adulte !"

"Quoi ?!"

"On ne crie pas ici, Lily !" dit l'infirmière en arrivant.

"Désolée, Pompom."

Mme Pomfresh s'occupa des deux garçons. Ezequiel avait quelques os cassés, une côte fêlée, une commotion et plusieurs blessures ouvertes. Harry n'avait qu'une légère commotion et quelques entailles mineures. Ce dernier discutait faiblement avec Snape, lui racontant sa propre version de l'histoire, pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait d'Ezequiel.

"Harry," fit Lily.

Le garçon soupira en entendant Lady Potter l'appeler par son prénom mais il n'avait plus la force à se battre pour ça. Il tourna la tête et observa sa "mère" qui s'approchait de lui.

"Harry, merci," dit-elle. "Merci d'avoir secouru Ezequiel."

Le shinigami hocha faiblement la tête et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. En fait, il ne voulait plus parler du tout, juste dormir et récupérer. En voyant cela, Mme Pomfresh chassa tout le monde pour que ses patients puissent avoir un peu de calme et de repos. Harry demanda juste une dernière chose à Snape avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil : que son père soit mis au courant de l'incident et rassuré sur son état. Snape envoya une missive le soir-même, après s'être fait soigner la cheville.


	13. Quidditch

**Chapitre 13 : Quidditch**

Alors que le mois de novembre avançait et que la saison de Quidditch approchait, Harry découvrit en rentrant un soir de semaine dans sa chambre Daisuke posé sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un long paquet sur son bureau. Il prit la lettre qui l'accompagnait en caressant distraitement son phénix.

_**Fils,**_

_**Le professeur Snape m'a contacté car tu as intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je t'en félicite. Voici ton balai, un Nimbus 2000, acheté sous ses conseils. Les semaines de match, tes entraînements seront déplacés du samedi au dimanche ou annulés. J'essayerai dans la mesure du possible d'assister à tes matchs. **_

_**Porte-toi bien,**_

_**Ton père, Byakuya. **_

Harry prit le paquet et le déballa. Le balai était splendide et vibrait doucement dans sa main. Il était fait en bois brun clair poli et verni, la marque et le modèle inscrit en lettres d'or sur le haut du manche, les brindilles étaient toutes parfaitement alignées et formaient une pointe assurant le dynamisme du balai, et les reposes-pieds étaient en cuivre. Harry sourit à l'idée de pouvoir le tester au prochain entrainement. Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, serait content. De plus, le shinigami avait une raison supplémentaire pour être heureux : son père voulait assister à son match et ferait tout pour pouvoir y aller.

OoO

Il faisait froid, on était samedi. Harry allait jouer son premier match de Quidditch après plusieurs semaines à s'entraîner tous les lundis et jeudis soirs. Personne ne savait qu'il était le nouvel attrapeur. Les serpentards voulaient garder le mystère. Surtout que normalement, les premières années ne faisaient pas partie d'une équipe. Harry avait juste mis ses amis dans la confidence, même les deux gryffondors, et leur demanda de garder cela pour eux. Son premier match serait contre les gryffondors. Sa mission : attendre dans un premier temps que l'équipe prenne suffisamment de points tout en empêchant l'attrapeur adverse de mettre la main sur le vif-d'or et après seulement mettre fin au match en l'attrapant lui-même. Flint voulait que l'on gagne un maximum de points non seulement pour nous donner une avance dans le championnat de Quidditch mais aussi parce que les points gagnés en sport sont comptabilisés pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Harry alla avec les autres serpentards déjeuner. la Grande Salle était pleine et tout le monde était enthousiaste à propos du match. Il mangea peu mais suffisamment pour pouvoir tenir l'après-midi sur son balai et essentiellement des sucres lents. Vers onze heures, la salle se vida pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le shinigami salua ses deux amis de Gryffondor, qui étaient naturellement supporters de leur propre maison mais les rouges et or lui souhaitèrent malgré tout bonne chance. Millie, Pansy et Draco allèrent dans les gradins du coté des serpentards après lui avoir dit d'attraper le vif d'or.

Harry suivit l'équipe dans les vestiaires et mit sa tenue vert et argent. Les gryffondors seraient en rouge et or. Le discours de Flint avait été court et clair.

"Je veux que l'on gagne ce match. Ca va barder pour vous si ce n'est pas le cas !"

Tous les joueurs acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers le terrain, se plaçant face à l'équipe de Gryffondor.

"Bienvenue à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard !" s'exclama Lee Jordan, un élève de troisième année de Gryffondor, dans son mégaphone. "Voyons maintenant la constitution des équipes. Chez les gryffondors, nous avons Dubois comme gardien et capitaine d'équipe, Spinnet, Johnson et Bell en poursuiveuses, Weasley et Weasley en batteurs et McCarty en attrapeur ! Chez les serpentards, nous avons Bletchley en gardien, Ackerley, Pucey et Flint en poursuiveurs. Flint est également capitaine de l'équipe. Higgs et Stroudler en batteurs et Oh ! surprise, Kuchiki en attrapeur, qui devient le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis des lustres !"

Mme Bibine s'avança entre les deux équipes, elle était là en tant qu'arbitre et tenait son balai à la main.

"Je veux du fair-play durant ce match, ainsi que le respect des règles ! Capitaine, serrez-vous la main !"

Flint et Dubois se broyèrent plutôt les phalanges que de se serrer la main, du moins selon le point de vue de Harry. Quand Bibine siffla, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry fit rapidement le tour du stade avant de se positionner près de ses coéquipiers pour pouvoir commencer le match. Il en profita pour observer un peu les gradins et repéra un éclat blanc dans la tribune des professeurs. Il sourit en reconnaissant son père. Il avait pu venir. Il était accompagné de Rukia et, bizarrement, du Vice-Capitaine de la douzième division, Nemo Kurotsushi. Il nota également que ses amis de Serpentard, ainsi que quelques autres, tenaient une bannière avec écrit dessus _Kichiki Président_ en des variantes de vert et d'argent.

" Le souaffle est libéré et le match commence !" s'exclama Jordan.

Les deux cognards et le vif d'or s'étaient envolés dans les airs et les joueurs foncèrent.

"Et Johnson s'empare du souaffle et fonce, passe à Spinnet, qui repasse à Johnson. Non ! Le souaffle est intercepté par le Capitaine Flint qui part à l'autre bout du terrain, passe Pucey qui s'apprête à tirer et il ... Non ! Dubois bloque le tir. Gryffondor reprend possession du souaffle. Bell prend le souaffle et avance. Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal. Bell reçoit un cognard de Higgs. Le souaffle tombe entre les mains de Pucey qui passe à Flint, passe à Ackerley qui fonce sur les buts et il ti ... non, il lâche le souaffle, repris par Flint qui tire ! Dix points pour Serpentard !"

Harry volait au dessus, faisant le tour du stade à la recherche du vif d'or tout en gardant l'attrapeur adverse à l'oeil. Il sourit en entendant que Marcus Flint venait de marquer un but. Il crut voir à un moment un éclat doré et s'en approcha sans pour autant foncer vraiment, l'autre attrapeur n'ayant pas remarqué. L'éclat se révéla finalement être un reflet de la montre d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il vit soudain un cognard lui foncer dessus et fit une roulade pour l'éviter avant de remonter en flèche au dessus du terrain.

"T'es entier, Kuchiki ?" vint demander Stroudler après envoyé le cognard sur Bell qui tenait le souaffle.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit à la recherche du vif d'or. Le score était arrivé à 70 à 20 pour Serpentard quand le Nimbus 2000 fit une embardée, faisant presque tomber Harry. Il serra les mains et les genoux autour du manche en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Puis, cela recommença. Le garçon voulut se diriger vers Flint pour savoir ce qui se passait quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout contrôler son balai. Au contraire, le Nimbus allait dans tous les sens, faisant virages, roulades, arrêts et embardées avec beaucoup plus de force et de rapidité. Il vibrait tellement entre ses mains qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le tenir.

Dans les gradins, Byakuya se leva en voyant son fils en difficulté.

"**Vice-Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?"**

**"Cela ne vient pas du balai en lui-même, Capitaine Kuchiki," **répondit Nemo.

Une nouvelle embardée fit éjecter Harry de son balai, il était suspendu dans le vide, ne se retenant plus qu'à une main. Il était de plus en plus pointé du doigt et des murmures inquiets et paniqués se faisaient entendre dans la foule.

Ce spectacle suscita deux réactions : au sein même du match, plusieurs joueurs de Serpentard ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley essayaient de s'approcher d'Harry pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux approchait, le Nimbus s'élevait plus haut dans les airs. Ils finirent par faire des cercles en dessous de lui pour le rattraper s'il lâchait prise. Les autres joueurs observaient la scène et évitaient les cognards. Dans le public, plusieurs personnes réagirent, chacune de leur coté.

"Mon frère fait encore son intéressant," maugréa Ezequiel à Ron en regardant à travers ses jumelles.

"Ce n'est pas le style d'Harry, Potter," siffla Hermione en les lui arrachant des mains.

"Eh !"

"La ferme !" fit-elle en regardant la foule dans les gradins.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" demanda Potter en voyant qu'elle regardait partout sauf Harry.

"On a sûrement jeté un sort au balai de ton frère !" répondit la brune.

Elle passa sur la tribune des professeurs et remarqua Snape qui fixait Harry des yeux sans sourciller tout en marmonnant. Ce dernier lançait des contre sorts sur le balai de son serpent qui était la cible d'un sortilège de magie noire. Byakuya était prêt à se lancer au secours de son fils quand il fut arrêté par Nemo. Cette dernière lui montrait Snape qui venait de changer brusquement de comportement. Il marmonnait en fixant le garçon sans bouger. Le Chef de clan fixa l'homme un moment, ainsi que Rukia et Nemo, il hésitait. Aller au secours de son fils ou faire confiance à cet homme ?

"Snape," murmura Hermione.

"Granger, tu as une idée ?" fit Malfoy en arrivant à coté de la brune après avoir traversé la moitié des gradins avec Millie. Il reconnaissait les capacités intellectuelles de la née-moldue.

"Quelqu'un jette un sort au balai d'Harry," répondit-elle.

"Qui ?" demanda Millie.

"Je ne sais pas mais ça fait plusieurs minutes que Snape ne lâche pas Harry des yeux."

"C'est sûrement lui !" intervint Ezequiel. "Snape déteste les Potter ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit."

"Sauf qu'Harry n'est pas un Potter et qu'il est très apprécié dans notre maison, même par Snape," répliqua Malfoy. "Il doit certainement le protéger."

"Mais de qui ?" pensa tout haut Hermione en retournant à son observation.

"On n'ensorcelle pas si facilement un balai," remarqua le blond. "C'est de la haute magie. Noire, je dirais."

"Comment tu peux dire cela ?" demanda Hermione en fixant le serpentard.

"Parce que son père est un mangemort, Granger," soupira Potter face à l'ignorance de la brune sur ses amis.

"Je ne suis pas responsable des erreurs de mon père," dit Malfoy glacial.

"Donc, haute magie et, peut-être, noire," fit la brune. "Cela ne peut être qu'un adulte. Mais je ne vois pas qui."

"Tous les adultes sont dans la même tribune," remarqua Millie. "On peut créer une diversion. Attendez-moi ici !"

Pendant ce temps, les shinigamis dans la tribune étendaient leur reiatsu à la recherche de la cause du problème mais il y avait beaucoup d'énergie, beaucoup de magie autour d'eux, et elle était différente de celle à laquelle ils étaient accoutumés. L'énergie était partout, provenant des élèves, des professeurs, de nombreux objets en tous genres, à tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déterminés exactement ce qu'il se passait. Byakuya s'en remit finalement à Snape mais prêt à intervenir si jamais son fils lâchait prise et qu'il était incapable de se redresser à temps.

Millie arriva, sous les sièges des professeurs et sortit sa baguette et mit le feu à la robe d'un professeur au hasard pour la diversion. Cela tomba sur Quirell. Celui-ci émit une plainte, attirant sur lui tous les regards dans la tribune, sauf celui de Snape, toujours concentré sur Harry. Le professeur de DCFM arriva à éteindre le feu tandis que Millie repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Son action eut l'effet escompté : le balai ne faisait plus de mouvements vifs et violents. Harry put rattraper le manche à deux mains mais il était toujours suspendu dans le vide à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Il inspira un bon coup et essaya de remonter sur son balai. Ses muscles des bras étaient en feu d'avoir été aussi malmenés par le Nimbus. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir se repositionner à califourchon dessus, au grand soulagement de tous, mais surtout de Byakuya.

Le match reprit sous la surveillance plus assidue des professeurs et aucun autre accident du genre n'eut lieu. Le score arriva à 100 à 40 en faveur de Serpentard quand Harry repéra le vif d'or au dessus de l'épaule de Flint. Il plongea dans la mêlée en direction de son capitaine, évitant les autres joueurs et le cognard qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. McCarty était quelques mètres derrière lui et tentait de le rattraper. Mais son Brossdur ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le Nimbus 2000. Soudain, l'autre cognard, envoyé par un des Weasley arriva sur lui, il roula sur lui-même en plongeant.

Tous virent Harry plonger vers le sol avec le visage de quelqu'un qui allait être malade. Il mit pied à terre, un peu en catastrophe, une main sur le ventre. Il avait envie de vomir et même si ce n'est pas très élégant, il décida de laisser sortir. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Et il recracha le vif d'or.

"Harry Kuchiki a attrapé le vif d'or ! Serpentard gagne le match 250 à 40 !" s'exclama Lee Jordan.

Harry leva le poing tenant le vif d'or, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui se fana légèrement quand il vit les six autres joueurs foncer sur lui sur leur balai, atterrir sur le sol, manquant pour certains de s'écraser, juste pour l'attraper et le soulever et faire quelques pas avec lui sur les épaules pour le féliciter, sous les acclamations de toute la maison Serpentard. Les autres maisons, qui supportaient pour la plupart la maison du Lion, repartirent un peu dépité, et vraiment pas content pour ce qui est des gryffondors. Le garçon n'était pas à l'aise et après quelques minutes demanda qu'on le repose au sol. Après plusieurs autres accolades, l'équipe rejoignit les vestiaires. Harry prit une bonne douche avant de se vêtir d'un kimono noir avec quelques touches de vert sombre.

Byakuya, Rukia et Nemo l'attendaient à l'entrée des vestiaires en compagnie de Snape ... et des Potter. Encore ... _Vont-ils un jour me lâcher ?_ pensa Harry qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le vieux serpentard se tenait entre les deux groupes, silencieux, et il ne semblait pas content d'y être. Il surveillait, enfin fusillait plutôt, James Potter du regard. Les shinigamis étaient aussi silencieux. Même Rukia. Pourtant elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, seule la présence de Byakuya l'en empêchait. Lily Potter se tenait au coté d'Ezequiel et ils semblaient attendre, Ezequiel complètement ignorant de ce qui se tramait. Lord Potter fixait les shinigamis et tout dans le comportement de cet homme démontrait clairement son impatience. De toute évidence, Harry était attendu.

"En voilà du beau monde pour ton humble personne, Kuchiki !" plaisanta un joueur derrière lui.

"Crois-moi Higgs," répliqua calmement Harry en fixant le groupe qui l'attendait. "Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de faire cent tours du lac."

"Ah oui ? Et qui m'y forcerait ?"

"Hmm ... Laisse-moi réfléchir," fit le garçon en regardant dans le vide en plaçant sur son visage un air pensif qu'il n'avait pas du tout. "Ma tante. Bien qu'en la regardant de plus près, cela pourrait être deux cent tours."

"Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?"

"Parce qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air et qu'elle s'en prendra à la première personne qui la chatouillera d'un peu trop près."

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard regardèrent la shinigami aux yeux mauves et se rappelèrent la furie qui s'était acharnée sur les Potter en début d'année et ils partirent presque au pas de course.

"**Tu veux me faire passer pour une terreur, mon neveu ?"** demanda Rukia en venant le saluer par un coup dans l'épaule.

"**Eh ! Doucement**," fit Harry. "**Pas besoin de le leur faire croire. Ta dernière prestation dans la Grande Salle est gravée dans leur mémoire, il m'a juste suffi de le leur rappeler ... Et puis, c'était efficace pour les faire rapidement partir. Les serpentards sont curieux et pas toujours dans le bon sens."**

Harry se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres shinigamis.

"**Bonjour, Père. Vice-Capitaine Kurotsushi,"** salua-t-il.

"**Bonjour, Kuchiki**," dit simplement Nemo.

"**Bonjour, Fils**," fit Byakuya en s'approchant et posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "**Ne nous fait plus de pareille frayeur !**"

"**Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !" **s"exclama le garçon. "**A ce propos, quelqu'un sait ?"**

"**Ton directeur de maison sans doute,"** répondit le Chef de clan. "**Il n'a pas arrêté de marmonner en te fixant jusqu'à ce que tu remontes sur ton balai.**"

"**Vous ne lui avez rien demandé ?"**

**"Pas avec eux tout proche, non."**

"Dites-le si on vous dérange," fit James qui n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Byakuya se tourna vers le Lord, droit et fier, en serrant légèrement l'épaule de son fils pour l'intimer silencieusement de le laisser faire. Harry reçut le message et fit un léger pas en arrière.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda directement Byakuya qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

"Seriez-vous disponible pour Noël ?"

"Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?"

"Pour que les jumeaux puissent passer le réveillon ensemble. Et on pourra faire tous amplement connaissance."

Byakuya n'était pas emballé par l'idée mais resta impassible. Il était en effet disponible pour le réveillon, enfin en théorie, mais il ne voulait pas passer ce temps-là avec ces gens. Il se tourna vers son fils pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

"**Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose de prévu,"**dit ce dernier platement pour éviter que les Potter entendent qu'en réalité il suppliait son père pour ne pas y aller.

"Cela ne va pas être possible," répondit Byakuya en se retournant vers les Potter. "Nous avons déjà des plans pour les vacances de Noël."

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer ?"

"Potter," interrompit Snape. "Il vient de te dire non. Et tu n'as pas le droit de demander à quelqu'un d'annuler ses plans juste pour satisfaire ta petite personne."

"Mêles-toi de tes chaudrons, Snivellus !"

"James !" s'exclama Lily qui avait toujours détesté ce surnom.

"Laisse, Lily," siffla Snape dont le visage s'était encore plus durci. "Sache, Potter, que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, en l'occurrence ici de mon serpent en tant que non seulement directeur de sa maison mais aussi pour certaines personnes de notre connaissance qui m'ont demandé de garder un oeil sur lui."

"Ah oui. Et qui ça ?" fit le Lord qui n'en croyait pas un mot pour cette dernière partie.

"C'est privé et ne regarde que M. Kuchiki et moi," répondit le serpentard. "Mais je suis sûr que si tu alignes tes deux neurones, tu pourras certainement trouver la réponse."

"Maintenant, si nous en avons terminé," fit Byakuya à l'adresse des Potter. "J'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec mon fils en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Les shinigamis partirent vers le château en compagnie de Snape. Les Potter restèrent en arrière. Lily engueulant son mari pour avoir osé agir comme il l'avait fait, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils quand Snape les conduisit dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée.

"Où allons-nous, Snape-sensei ?" demanda-t-il.

"Votre père a demandé quelque chose de particulier, M. KuchikI," répondit évasivement l'homme en noir.

Harry observa son père qui, maintenant qu'il étaient un peu plus en privé, se permit un petit sourire énigmatique. Le jeune garçon décida de se taire et d'apprécier la surprise. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe que Snape avait fait préparer pour l'occasion. Une petite table avait été dressée au centre de la pièce avec de fins oreillers autour. Des plats apparurent sur celle-ci quand ils s'y installèrent et ils purent se restaurer, surtout Harry qui mourrait de faim après sa journée. Et ils parlèrent. Surtout de Poudlard. Nemo avait énormément de questions. Harry y répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait et Snape complétait par moment ses réponses.

"Sensei," fit Harry au bout d'un moment. "Auriez-vous une explication sur ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui pendant le match ?"

"On a ensorcelé votre balai, M. Kuchiki," répondit Snape après un moment d'hésitation. "De la magie très noire. Comme je n'en avais plus vue depuis plus de dix ans."

"Depuis Voldemort," fit Harry qui fit tout de suite le lien.

"Ne dites pas son nom," siffla Snape en posant brusquement sa main sur son bras gauche, comme s'il ressentait une intense douleur.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Byakuya. "Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même."

"Ce n'est pas une question de peur, M. Kuchiki," répondit le Maître des Potions. "Pas vraiment. C'est juste que certaines personnes, comme moi, ont fait des erreurs dans leur jeunesse et, qu'encore aujourd'hui, elles en payent le prix. Entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'est physiquement ... intolérable."

Snape avait fermé les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase, le poids de ses erreurs passées l'écrasant plus maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une main se pose en douceur sur son bras et le serre pour montrer son soutien. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux d'émeraude d'Harry.

"_Errare humanum est_," dit-il simplement.

"Vous ne comprenez pas, Harry," fit Snape. "C'est ma faute." Les shinigamis froncèrent les sourcils. "C'est moi qui ai mené le Seigneur des Ténèbres au manoir Potter. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous ne ..."

Il fut interrompu quand le garçon le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il en était étonné et sans voix. Il savait qu'Harry était d'un naturel réservé et n'était pas physiquement démonstratif, pas plus que lui en fait. Il lui rendit malgré tout son étreinte.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas approprié," dit Harry en le relâchant. " Mais merci. Sans vous, je serais probablement un James Potter n°3 et je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Kuchiki."

"Au moins, une bonne chose aura été faite dans tous ces malheurs," murmura Snape qui ne se sentait pas moins coupable pour autant.

"Et si tu nous jouais un morceau, Harry-kun," fit Rukia. "Histoire de nous changer les idées."

"Piano ou violon ?"

"Vous jouez des deux ?" demanda Snape.

"Euh ... oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous ressemblez à Lily. Elle aussi jouait du violon. Je l'accompagnais au piano quand nous étions enfants. Elle savait aussi jouer du piano mais elle préférait que nous jouions ensemble. Enfin, c'était avant ..."

"Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?" demanda Harry.

"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué," répondit Snape en regardant le piano.

"Vos doigts n'ont certainement pas oublié comment on fait," dit le shinigami en prenant la main de son professeur et il le mena jusqu'à l'instrument. "Je vous laisse le choix du morceau."

"Je ... très bien."

Les deux serpentards jouèrent, Harry se calquant sur le rythme choisi par son professeur. De temps en temps, il interprétait un morceau seul. Et Snape ne put qu'admettre et être d'accord avec la remarque que lui avait faite un jour son filleul. Harry James Kuchiki était un prodige.

Avant que son père ne parte, Harry décida d'interpréter _Senbonzakura_ pour lui faire plaisir et sur le visage de Byakuya apparut un large sourire tandis qu'il caressait la garde de son zanpakuto.


	14. Retour à la Soul Society

Bonjour,

Pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe. J'ai récemment changé de PC et de clavier. Je me retrouve avec seulement le WordPad comme traitement de texte et un clavier qwerty. Je ne suis pas habituée. Je repasserai bientôt sur les chapitres précédents pour les corriger. Je préfère revenir dessus à tête reposée.

Réponses aux reviews :

Harakiri : Merci pour ta review. Pour rencontrer la soeur, il faudra attendre le tome 3, sauf si je prévois une entrevue entre Harry et les Potter plus tôt. Je ne sais pas encore ...

Adenoide : Alors je vais répondre à tes reviews en bloc ici. D'abord merci pour ces dernières XD

Oui les Potter on eu tort d'abandonner Harry et vont le regretter chacun à leur manière.

Byakuya n'est pas un sorcier mais un shinigami. Mais il a eu parmi ses ancêtres des sorciers.

Harry a deux baguettes parce qu'il est ambidextre, donc une pour chaque main. Shinigami : sur wikipedia, ce mot définirait des dieux psychopompes qui accompagnent les défunts, un peu comme la faucheuse pour nous. Maintenant, je fais un cross-over avec Bleach, un manga de Tito Kubo où les shinigamis ont un rôle important dans le fonctionnement du monde. Ils font en sorte que les Plus, les âmes des défunts puissent aller en toute sécurité à la Soul Society, l'équivalent du paradis, et ils purifient les hollows, des âmes torturées, pour qu'elles rejoignent elles aussi la Soul Society. Maintenant, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas trouvé le mot dans le dictionnaire vu que c'est un mot japonais ...

En fait, Ezequiel est doué pour le duel et DCFM, pour les autres matières on va dire passable, mais il est nul en potions surtout à cause des a priori de son père face à cette matière, et tout particulièrement la personne qui enseigne cet art actuellement à Poudlard ...

Oui j'avoue être satisfaite de cette petite revanche digne des Maraudeurs et surtout contente que cela se retourne sur l'un d'entre eux. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose de correcte et de quelque peu ... Serpentard XD Je suis contente du résultat.

James Potter est trop imbu de sa personne pour arrêter. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Du moins, la plupart du temps. Il veut récupérer son fils chez lui et faire en sorte que Byakuya et les autres _barbares_ deviennent des ennemis dans le coeur d'Harry. Et aussi que ce dernier enseigne tout son savoir à son frère, le précieux Survivant. Mais James se fourvoie totalement. Lily est un peu plus modérée et compréhensive.

Pour le fourchelangue, je compte respecter le canon de JKR sur le principe. Harry est le survivant par conséquent, c'est lui qui parle avec les serpents.

Pour l'adoption de Harry, relis le chapitre 2. Harry a été abandonné par son oncle et Byakuya l'a trouvé perdu dans une forêt, atteint d'une pneumonie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, alors il l'a pris avec lui ... XD Byakuya est un grand sentimental caché sous une énorme carapace d'arrogance et d'indifférence feinte.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Retour à la Soul Society**

"Alors c'est vrai, frangin ?" demanda Ezequiel. "Tu repars dans ton monde de barbares pour Noël ?"

C'était décembre, une semaine avant les vacances. Poudlard s'était recouvert d'un tapis blanc et Harry détestait cela. C'était magnifique à voir mais il faisait trop froid. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la Soul Society, vers des températures plus supportables. Harry était avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, à la table des serpentards. Drago l'initiait aux échecs.

"Il me semble que mon père a été clair, otouto-san. Nous avons des plans pour les vacances."

"Et lesquels ?"

"En quoi cela vous intéresse ?" fit Harry en levant les yeux de l'échiquier.

"Je me demande juste ce que font des gens comme toi pour Noël, c'est tout."

Harry soupira. "Nous ne voyons pas Noël de la même manière que vous, les occidentaux. Le Nouvel An est bien plus important. Mais il me semblait que les sorciers fêtaient Yule."

"C'est le cas pour les Sangs-Purs," déclara Drago. "Les Sangs-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus ont ramenés leur culture et dénigrent nos fêtes qu'ils considèrent comme ... c'est quoi le mot ?"

"Païennes ?" proposa Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre de métamorphose.

"C'est ça," répondit le blond. "Et toi, Granger ? Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Je suis chrétienne mais je peux comprendre qu'il y ait des gens qui ont d'autres croyances. On est au vingtième siècle quand même."

"Aviez-vous autre chose à demander, otouto-san ?"

"Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire pour tes vacances."

"A part le Nouvel An ? Pas grand chose. M'entraîner, suivre des cours d'étiquette, voir mon parrain, passer un peu de temps en famille. Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?"

Potter repartit à la table des gryffondors.

"Tu comptes rien faire de plus ?" demanda Drago dès que le gryffondor fut suffisamment éloigné.

"M'amuser avec mes amis, sans doute. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps."

OoO

Harry était dans le train pour King Cross en compagnie de Drago, Neville, Hermione, Millie et Pansy. Ils discutaient et jouaient ensemble, tantôt aux échecs, tantôt à la bataille explosive. James Potter, qui était dans le train avec sa famille et le professeur McGonagall, le força à le rejoindre en jouant de son statut de professeur. Ils partagèrent ensemble le repas de midi.

"Alors, Harry," fit le Lord. "Ezequiel m'a dit que tu allais t'entraîner pendant les vacances."

"Tout comme je me suis entraîné depuis le début de l'année, sensei."

James tiqua à l'appellation formelle mais n'y réagit pas.

"En quoi consiste exactement ton entraînement ?" demanda-t-il plutôt.

"M'apprendre à me défendre dans un premier temps, et, un jour prochain, accomplir mon devoir," répondit Harry.

Il avait mangé très peu, le repas qu'ils proposaient dans le train était trop gras à son goût et il attendait de voir pour le dessert en buvant calmement sa tasse de thé.

"Et quel est-il ?"

"Navré, je ne suis pas autorisé à développer."

"Tout comme tu ne peux pas enseigner à ton frère ces sortilèges que personne ne connaît."

"Ecoutez, Potter-sensei," dit Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de se répéter. "Je vais en parler avec mon père et le Yamamoto-sou taishou. Si je reçois une réponse affirmative, j'aiderai mon frère dans son entraînement mais il devra suivre mon rythme. En sera-t-il seulement capable ?"

"Difficile de savoir s'il n'essaie pas," fit le professeur McGonagall.

"Vous marquez un point," concéda le shinigami.

"Donc tu l'entraîneras à la rentrée," dit James dont le visage s'éclaira.

"Je n'ai pas dit oui, sensei. Je ne le ferai qu'avec l'accord de mon père et de celui de Genriusai Yamamoto. Sans cela, je suis ... Comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui ... pieds et mains liés."

"Je crois que James a compris, Harry," intervint Lilyen alertant son mari du regard? "Dis-moi, tu as des hobbies ?"

"Hobbies ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?"

"J'aime la lecture, le jeu de go et la musique. Peut-être aussi les échecs et le Quidditch."

"Quel genre de musique aimes-tu ?" demanda Lily, les yeux pétillants.

"Un peu de tout, à vrai dire. Père adore m'écouter jouer."

"Tu joues ?" s'extasia-t-elle. "De quel instrument ?"

"Comme vous, Potter-sensei," répondit Harry. "Piano et violon."

"Comment sais-tu que j'en jouais ?"

"Snape-sensei."

"Encore ce Snivellus," cracha James.

"James !" crièrent Minerva et Lily.

"Quoi ?" s'indigna-t-il. "C'est un mangemort. Il vous a peut-être convaincu qu'il était de notre coté, mais moi il ne m'aura pas !"

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il adorait son professeur de potions tant en cours qu'en dehors. Il l'avait respecté depuis le début et l'avait même plus d'une fois aidé. Il fut heureux d'entendre son soulpager sonner. Le bruit avait fait sursauter tous les sorciers dans le compartiment et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Harry décrocha.

"**Kuchiki.**"

"**Bonjour, Harry-kun. C'est Rangiku."**

**"Salut, Ran. Qu'y a-t-il ?"**

**"Le Capitaine Hitsugaya et moi ... Bon, d'accord ... Je voudrais savoir à quelle heure tu arrives à la gare."**

Harry avait entendu le capitaine de la dixième division bougonner de l'autre coté du téléphone.

"**Attends un moment,"** Harry se tourna vers ses professeurs. "Vers quelle heure arriverons-nous en gare ?"

"Vers quinze heures, Mr. Kuchiki," répondit McGonagall.

"Merci, Sensei."

Il répéta l'information à son amie et raccrocha. Il aurait préféré que ce soit son père, Rukia ou Renji qui vienne le chercher, voire même Madarame ou Ayasegawa, pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qui aime parler des heures durant, comme Rangiku. Elle adorait la tirer en longueur. Peut-être qu'avec la présence du Capitaine Hitsugaya, cela serait différent. Il était un peu inquiet.

"Quel est cet objet, Mr. Kuchiki ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Un soulpager, sensei. Il me permet de directement communiquer avec mes amis sans l'intermédiaire de hibou."

"C'est un peu comme un téléphone moldu," fit Lily.

"Oui, en quelque sorte."

Harry garda pour lui les autres applications de son soulpager comme celle de détecter les hollows à proximité.

"C'était ton _père_ ?" demanda James en crachant le dernier mot.

"Potter-sensei," fit Harry, soudain glacial en se levant et élevant un peu son reiatsu pour appuyer ses paroles. "Si vous souhaitez tant que je sois en bons termes avec vous et que je renoue avec votre famille, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir respecter l'homme qui m'a élevé et que j'appelle père ! Maintenant je vous prierai de m'excuser, nous arriverons dans à peine quarante-cinq minutes. J'aimerais retourner auprès de mes amis et aussi me changer."

Il salua son frère et les deux professeures en ignorant James Potter et sortit du compartiment. Il avait à peine parcouru cinq mètres quand il entendit Lily Potter.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER ! TU ES UN IMBECILE !"

Il sourit en entendant cela et rejoignit ses amis.

OoO

"**Te voilà ! Te voilà ! Te voilà !"**

Harry avait à peine traversé la barrière qu'il se retrouva soulever à cinq centimètres du sol et il étouffait dans l'étreinte de Rangiku.

"**Ran,"** haleta-t-il. "**Tu m'étouffes."**

Rangiku lâcha son ami et salua tous les amis d'Harry tandis que ce dernier allait saluer Hitsugaya après avoir repris son souffle et les couleurs qu'il avait perdu l'espace de quelques secondes. Au bout de cinq minutes où Harry avait déjà salué tout le monde et voulait rentrer au plus vite, il supplia Hitsugaya.

"**Capitaine, s'il vous plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'en aller maintenant, avant que les Potter ne se rendent compte que je suis avec vous ..."**

**"Aurais-tu honte de nous, Kuchiki ?" **demanda Hitsugaya en haussant un sourcil.

"**Vous me connaissez mieux que cela. Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que l'on reste trop longtemps, avec Rangiku, je m'attends au pire, surtout si les Potter s'en mêlent."**

**"Pourquoi cela ?"**

**"Parce que je viens d'énerver James Potter en défendant l'honneur de mon père et que cet homme l'a très mal pris et qu'il n'aime pas l'échec."**

**"Et ce James Potter, qui est-ce au juste ?"** demanda Hitsugaya.

"**Mon père biologique et il n'a pas arrêté d'insulter Byakuya Kuchiki. Quant à mon frère, il ne fait que nous insulter de barbares."**

**"Nous ?"**

**"Moi, mes proches et ceux que je côtoie au jour le jour."**

**"Tous les shinigamis en somme."**

**"Oui, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne sait ce que nous sommes réellement et pourquoi nous nous battons."**

**"Je vois," **dit Hitsugaya.

L'air était déjà froid autour d'eux, avoisinant les deux ou trois degrés, mais la température chuta encore plus alors que le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'énervait et libérait un peu de son reiatsu.

"**Matsumoto,"** fit-il. "**On rentre !"**

**"Oh mais Capitaine ..."**

**"On rentre maintenant !"**

**"**Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à sa mère, jeune homme !" réprimanda James à l'attention d'Hitsugaya.

"**Ne discute pas, Matsumoto !"** ordonna-t-il en ignorant Potter. "**On rentre !"**

**"Mais ..."**

**"S'il te plaît, Ran,"** fit Harry. "**Je veux être aussi loin que possible de mon père biologique pour les deux prochaines semaines."**

Rangiku fit la moue mais suivit malgré tout ses deux compagnons de route. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres en dehors de la gare, Harry remarqua que les Potter les suivaient.

"**Capitaine, semons-les avant d'ouvrir un seikaimon," **dit-il. "**Potter est un ex-auror, autant aller loin pour être sûrs de ne plus être suivi."**

**"Auror ?"** demanda Hitsugaya.

"**L'équivalent d'un policier."**

**"Dans ce cas, faisons mine d'aller vers l'aéroport. Nous les perdrons dans la foule."**

OoO

En passant le seikaimon, Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux. L'air regorgeait de particules spirituelles et il apprécia de rentrer chez lui après près de quatre mois d'absence. Il alla directement au domaine Kuchiki déposer sa malle et se changea rapidement. C'est vêtu d'un kimono d'un bleu profond qu'il marcha dans les rues du Seireitei vers la caserne de la sixième division.

Harry dut patienter pour pouvoir voir son père. Il n'était pas dans son bureau mais à une réunion avec les autres capitaines. Pour passer le temps, il marcha dans les couloirs et les jardins de la caserne et salua les hommes de la sixième division. Il discuta même avec certains d'entre eux. Il était content de marcher sur autre chose que de la pierre qui faisait résonner ses pas. Il accueillit le bruit sourd de ses pieds sur le bois et le petit craquement sec de certaines lattes sous son poids avec bonheur. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait vu de bois dans les couloirs de Poudlard autrement qu'en meubles. Pas de mur, pas de sol en bois. Que de la pierre à perte de vue.

Il arriva sur un terrain d'entraînement en plein air. La cour était faite de dalles grises et elle était relativement grande et entourée sur deux cotés d'un mur de deux mètres et demi de haut. Il était recouvert d'un enduis blanc et il y avait des tuiles rouges au-dessus. Les deux autres cotés étaient longés par des bâtiments avec un chemin de passage surélevé d'une trentaine de centimètres, sur pilotis, et recouvert par un prolongement de la toiture.

Harry se dirigea vers les mannequins qui longeaient l'un des murs pour s'entraîner au kido, ce qu'il n'avait pas souvent fait ces quatre derniers mois. Il avait demandé à être averti quand son père reviendrait dans son bureau.

Tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua pas que son père l'observait. Ce dernier avait dissimulé son reiatsu quand il avait appris le retour de son fils et qu'il s'entraînait dans la cour arrière de la caserne. Byakuya regarda son fils concentré et appliqué sur son mannequin pendant de longues minutes, empli de fierté et ravi de revoir enfin son garçon.

"**A peine rentré et tu t'entraînes déjà d'arrache-pied, Harry-kun,**" dit-il en s'approchant.

"**Bonjour, père," **fit le garçon en se tournant vers son père, le front en sueur mais avec une lueur de contentement dans le regard. "**Vous m'avez manqué."**

**"Toi aussi, mon fils,"** répondit Byakuya en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant ces retrouvailles sans personne pour les déranger cette fois. Pas un Potter à l'horizon et les shinigamis ne voudraient pour rien au monde perturber ce moment et subir les foudres du Capitaine Kuchiki et de son Senbonzakura.

"**Veux-tu continuer à t'entraîner ou voudrais-tu rentrer en ma compagnie ?"**

**"Je ne faisais que vous attendre, père."**

**"Allez, viens. Tu as sûrement un tas de choses à raconter."**

**"Oui, père."**

Ils retournèrent ensemble au domaine Kuchiki et, après qu'Harry se fut rafraîchi, ils prirent le thé dans le patio, à l'ombre du jeune cerisier qu'Harry avait lui-même planté quand il avait cinq ans. Le garçon raconta tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le match : les cours, quelques secrets du château, sa cicatrice qui le brûle à proximité du professeur Quirell, le comportement des Potter, surtout celui du Lord.

**"Père, je souhaiterais parler au Commandant avant de retourner à Poudlard. J'aimerais lui demander l'autorisation d'entraîner mon frère."**

**"Tu sais qu'il refusera, Harry. Ezequiel Potter n'est pas un shinigami."**

**"Je sais, Père. Mais James Potter ne me laisse pas tranquille à ce sujet. C'est à la limite du harcèlement. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que le Commandant envoie directement la réponse à cet homme."**

**"En somme, tu voudrais la paix sans avoir à exploser et risquer de tuer ce paysan par accident."**

**"Vous avez tout compris."**

**"Je vais dans ce cas demander une audience."**

**"Merci, Père."**

Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée en famille, avec Rukia qui s'était précipitée au manoir dès la fin de son service pour saluer son neveu comme il se doit, à savoir une étreinte à lui rompre la colonne verticale.

Harry passa les deux jours suivants à s'entraîner, passer du temps avec ses amis et faire quelques frasques, empreintes dorénavant de magie, autour du domaine. Il suivit également quelques cours auprès de son précepteur et de Byakuya pour le préparer à ses futures fonctions au sein du clan.

Il avait hâte d'être au réveillon de Noël et de rencontrer enfin Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient échangés quelques lettres et de ce qu'il avait sous la main, Harry les appréciait déjà. Surtout qu'ils adoraient, au même titre que lui, faire des blagues, bien que beaucoup plus osées que les siennes. Rien que de repenser au coup qu'ils avaient fait aux Potter en début d'année, il pouffa, faisant lever légèrement un sourcil de son père.

"**Qu'y a-t-il, Harry-kun ?"**

**"Rien, Père. Je repensais juste à ce que Sirius Black a fait comme geste de bienvenue à mes **_**parents**_**."**

**"C'est-à-dire ?"**

Harry sortit son soulpager et montra à son père la photo du couple Potter qu'il avait prise. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Byakuya.

"**Je crois que tu t'entendras à merveille avec cet homme," **dit-il simplement.


	15. Noël chez Sirius et Remus

**Chapitre 15 : Noël chez Sirius et Remus**

Harry, Byakuya et Rukia marchaient dans les rues du vieux Londres. Ils étaient habillés chaudement mais ressentaient malgré tout la morsure du froid. Harry avait un sac à dos dans lequel il avait rangé les quelques présents et la bouteille de saké. Le ciel était gris et comme s'il ne faisait déjà pas assez froid au goût des shinigamis, une fine poudre blanche tombait et les rues étaient recouvertes d'un manteau de neige, devenue boueuse et brune là où il y avait des traces de passage de voitures.

"**Tu es sûr qu'il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher ?" **demanda Rukia à son neveu. "**Cela fait un moment que l'on marche dans cette rue et j'en peux plus de ce froid. On se croirait au Pôle Nord !"**

**"Oui, Rukia, **" répondit Harry. "**J'en suis sûr."**

Le garçon réfléchit encore à la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Sirius leur avait donné rendez-vous en rue car sa maison était protégée par la magie de la famille Black. Comme il ne les avait encore jamais rencontrés, ils ne pourraient pas trouver la maison par eux-mêmes sans être guidés par Sirius lui-même. A coté de la signature de son parrain, comme à chaque fois, il y avait une empreinte de patte de chien.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre un aboiement de chien derrière eux. Rukia se retourna et vit un chien noir au pelage hirsute et aux yeux gris. Ne le voyant pas comme une menace, elle reprit sa marche en l'oubliant totalement. Le chien décida alors de changer de tactique et courut pour sauter sur Harry en aboyant gaiement et en le léchant.

"**Laisse-moi tranquille, le chien !"** s'écria le garçon en se frottant le visage. Le chien se remit à quatre pattes et aboya deux fois à Harry en secouant la queue.

"Va voir ton maître, le chien," dit fermement Byakuya.

"Patmol, viens ici," fit une voix derrière eux.

Les shinigamis se retournèrent et virent l'animal se précipiter vers un homme bien habillé mais à l'apparence fatiguée : il avait les cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches grises, le tin pâle et d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. Il rigola un peu avec le chien qui aboyait autour de lui. Les shinigamis étaient sur le point de repartir quand Patmol attrapa la manche d'Harry et que l'homme les interpelle.

"Attendez, s'il vous plait. Vous devez être les Kuchiki."

"En effet," répondit Byakuya. "Et vous êtes ?"

"Remus Lupin," répondit l'homme avec un sourire en tendant la main que Byakuya serra. "Et ce chien surexcité s'appelle Patmol. Et il avait hâte de voir son filleul !"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis lui vint une idée.

"Etes-vous en train de dire que ce chien est comme McGonagall-sensei ?"

"En quelque sorte, oui. C'est un animagus, tout comme elle."

Le chien lâcha la manche d'Harry et aboya encore. Remus rigola en voyant le comportement de son vieil ami.

"Venez," dit-il. "Nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur."

"Et surtout plus au chaud," marmonna Rukia, faisant rire l'homme en face d'elle.

"Brr. Ca caille, dehors !" dit Patmol après avoir repris forme humaine. "Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Madame, Monsieur !"

L'homme-chien fit un baise-main à Rukia qui rougit.

"Franchement, Patmol," rigola Remus. "Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lancé un sort de réchauffement avant de sortir ?"

"J'y ai pas pensé, Lunard. Je voulais absolument voir Harry. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne pouvait pas encore marcher tout seul. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus attendre !"

"Gryffondor...," dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

"Et oui," fit Sirius. "On se refait pas. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !"

"Tu m'expliques, Harry-kun," murmura Rukia à l'oreille de son neveu.

"Les gryffondors sont du genre à foncer tête baissée. Ils sont courageux mais un peu bête parfois. Ils ne réfléchissent pas souvent avant d'agir."

"Ah ..."

"Lis _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ un de ces jours, Rukia. Tu auras un peu plus d'informations sur les quatre maisons."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas le principe de diviser les élèves en maisons et d'encourager une compétition entre celles-ci par un système de points," dit-elle alors que Sirius les emmena dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

"Ca, ma chère," dit l'animagus. "Il faudrait demander aux fondateurs de Poudlard pour savoir pourquoi ils ont instaurés cela. Hélas, ils sont morts il y a des siècles."

Sirius raviva le feu de la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Harry sortit la bouteille de saké de son sac et la lui tendit. L'homme sourit en la prenant et appela son Elfe de maison pour qu'il la garde pour le soir.

"Alors, par où commencer ?" dit-il en s'asseyant.

"Par les présentations, peut-être," fit Remus en arrivant dans le salon avec un plateau de thé et des gâteaux flottant derrière lui.

Il s'installa au coté de l'animagus et servit le thé.

"Merlin ! Vous avez tous les trois les mains glacées!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Et après, c'est moi qu'on critique parce que je ne lance pas un sort de chaleur," marmonna Sirius.

"Pour lancer ce sortilège, il faudrait déjà le connaître," dit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Tu ne le connais pas ?"

"Non."

Sirius sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant les trois shinigamis. "_Calorem calidum._"

Les trois shinigamis transis de froid ressentirent de légers picotements sur chaque parcelle de leur peau et une douce chaleur les parcoururent et les réchauffèrent.

"Merci, Monsieur Black," dit Rukia.

"Appelez-moi Sirius, s'il vous plait," dit l'animagus en rougissant. "Monsieur Black me fait me sentir vieux."

"Très bien, Sirius. Je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki. Je suis la tante d'Harry."

"Enchanté, Rukia," firent les deux gryffondors.

"Je me nomme Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis le père d'Harry et le chef de clan des Kuchiki."

"Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je suis le Lord de la famille Black. J'ai été le meilleur ami de James Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il t'abandonne, Harry. C'est lui qui m'a choisi pour être ton parrain."

"Moi, c'est Remus Lupin. Je suis le compagnon de Sirius et j'ai aussi été un ami de James."

"Enchanté," firent les shinigamis.

"Alors comme ça, vous aimez faire des blagues," dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le sourire sur le visage des deux sorciers s'épanouit encore plus. Ils échangèrent un regard complice emprunt de nostalgie avant de regarder à nouveau Harry.

"Oui, on peut dire ça," fit Remus. "Nous avons été de vrais garnements durant nos années à Poudlard ? Au point d'avoir le respect de Peeves."

"L'esprit frappeur ?" demanda Harry, étonné. "Mais il ne respecte personne sauf le Baron Sanglant."

"Et les quatre Maraudeurs," ajouta Sirius. "Je parie que Peeves ne s'en prend jamais à James et qu'au contraire il lui obéit."

Harry resta silencieux. C'est vrai que l'esprit frappeur restait tranquille quand James Potter était dans les parages. Il s'était même une fois incliné devant lui.

"Vous êtes des Maraudeurs ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, ainsi que James," répondit Remus.

"Mais qui est le quatrième ?"

"Quelqu'un qui n'a pas intérêt à remontrer le bout de son nez s'il tient à sa vie," fit Sirius alors qu'il serrait le poing, réduisant son gâteau en miettes sur le sol.

"Qui ?" demanda Byakuya en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en sentant la colère de l'homme en face de lui.

"Pettigrow," siffla Sirius le visage sombre alors que des étincelles s'échappait de sa baguette placée sur ses genoux.

"Calme toi, Patmol," fit Remus en frottant son dos. "Pardonnez-le, il a très mal pris la trahison de Peter. C'était lui le gardien du secret. Il a été dire à Voldemort où est-ce que James et Lily habitait et vous avez été attaqués."

"Quand je pense que j'ai défendu ce rat et que je l'ai intégré dans notre cercle d'amis," dit Sirius rageur.

"Shh. Patmol. Shh," murmura Remus à son compagnon en lui frottant le dos. "Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"D'où viens ce surnom, Patmol ?" demanda Rukia pour changer de sujet.

"De mon animagus," répondit Sirius."Je suis un chien et même si je ne paye pas de mine et que je peux être vu par les superstitieux comme le sinistros, je suis doux comme un agneau."

"Et Lunard ?" demanda Harry.

"J'aurais préféré que tu ne demandes pas," dit Remus en baissant la tête. "Lunard est le surnom que m'ont donné James et Sirius quand ils ont découvert que je suis un loup-garou."

"Un vrai ? Comme dans les légendes ?" demanda Byakuya, étonné.

"Bon nombre des créatures magiques qui alimentent le folklore moldu existent bel et bien. les vampires, les loups-garous, les gobelins, les fées, les licornes et bien d'autres encore. Elles sont justement à l'origine de tous ces mythes. Même les dragons existent."

"Je suppose que cela vient de vos formes respectives, le _louveteau_," fit Harry.

"Cela ne te plaît pas ?" demanda Sirius avec un air de chien battu.

"Mais non, au contraire," répondit Harry. "C'est juste que je me demandais d'où cela venait."

"Assez parlé de nous," dit Remus en nettoyant les miettes du gâteau de Sirius d'un coup de baguette. "Parle nous de toi. Qui est Harry Kuchiki ? Tes lettres étaient très mystérieuse à ton sujet."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire," dit le garçon.

"Menteur," fit directement Rukia avec une petite tape sur le bras.

"Eh."

"Pourtant, Rukia a raison, Harry-kun," dit Byakuya en regardant son fils. "Il y a au contraire beaucoup de choses à dire sur toi."

"Harry est un jeune garçon intelligent," dit Rukia," et très appliqué. Il cherche toujours à dépasser ses limites et à s'améliorer."

"C'est aussi quelqu'un de calme, quand il ne joue pas des tours aux serviteurs avec ses amis," ajouta Byakuya," et un grand virtuose. Quand il joue du piano ou du violon, il arrive à nous faire ressentir ce qu'il veut, que ce soit de la joie, de la tristesse ou même de la colère ou de la peur. Sa musique en est imprégnée et se diffuse partout où elle peut être entendue."

Harry rougit mais garda la tête haute et un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage quand il entendit son père. Il le sentait fier de lui et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

"Eh bien," dit Remus. "Cela me change de mon propre filleul qui est aussi arrogant que son père et qui fait le beau devant les journalistes, les photographes et ses groupies."

"Tu es le parrain d'Ezequiel, Remus ?" demanda Harry.

"Normalement, oui. Mais après que tes parents t'ont abandonné, je ne l'ai plus revu qu'en rue. Et de ce que j'ai vu et lu de lui, j'ai honte de ce que James a fait de son fils."

"Et dire que ce petit prétentieux va prendre un jour la place de son père en tant que Lord Potter ...," soupira Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas lui l'aîné des Potter," dit Byakuya. "James Potter ne peut pas déchoir Harry de son droit d'aînesse, à moins de le renier totalement. C'est lui qui est son héritier."

Les deux sorciers regardèrent tour à tour Harry et Byakuya. Puis, Sirius partit dans un rire chaleureux semblable à un aboiement.

"Ah, si je m'attendais. Ah ! Ah ! Tu es l'héritier Potter, l'héritier des Kuchiki, si j'ai bien tout compris et tu es en plus le mien ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !"

"Pardon ?!" fit Harry, les yeux exorbités.

"Quand je suis devenu ton parrain, Harry," dit Sirius. "Je t'ai choisi comme héritier de la famille Black tant que je n'ai moi-même pas d'enfant."

"Oh, mais alors ...," fit Rukia.

"Cela fait d'Harry l'héritier de trois familles influentes," compléta lentement Byakuya. "Et l'une des futures personnes les plus importantes d'Angleterre."

"C'était cela que tu ne pouvais pas dire dans une simple lettre, n'est-ce pas ?" dit platement Harry.

"Oui," dit Sirius en se reprenant de son fou rire. "Tu as une bonne mémoire, dis-moi."

"Oui, assez. Cela me permet de passer plus de temps à m'entraîner qu'à étudier. Ce que je lis se grave dans mon esprit comme dans la pierre."

"Maître Black," fit l'Elfe de maison en apparaissant dans un CRAC.

"Oui, Kreattur," dit Sirius.

"Le repas est prêt, Maître."

"Bien, merci Kreattur." L'elfe disparut dans un nouveau CRAC après s'être incliné si bas que son nez avait touché le sol. "Allons dans la salle à manger nous restaurer," ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les shinigamis.

Ils se levèrent tous et suivirent le maître des lieux dans une salle à manger d'une taille modeste. Les murs étaient tapissés de vert où l'on pouvait voir évoluer des entrelacs de serpents argents aux yeux d'émeraude. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce un sapin de Noël avec des cadeaux à son pied. En voyant cela, Harry alla rapidement chercher les cadeaux qu'il avait dans son sac pour les poser à coté des autres avant de rejoindre les autres à table.

Ils discutèrent gaiement, bien que plus réservé pour Byakuya qui restait fidèle à lui-même, et parlèrent des cours, des professeurs et des blagues qu'avaient pu faire Harry et les Maraudeurs tout en dégustant le repas. Ce dernier était vraiment délicieux. Comme entrée, il y avait des feuillets de Noël avec quelque salade. Le plat principal était un excellent poulet rôti avec des zestes d'oranges et accompagné d'une purée de patates douces. Alors qu'ils savouraient une bûche glacée au chocolat en guise de dessert, plusieurs hiboux étaient passés par la fenêtre avec des lettres et des paquets que Kreattur s'était empressé de mettre à coté des autres sous le sapin.

Kreattur donna également une enveloppe à son maître. Sirius la regarda quelques secondes avant de la mettre de coté le temps de terminer son dessert. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon pour le digestif : du thé pour Harry et du saké pour les adultes. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant que Sirius retournent à cette lettre qui comportait un sceau avec un grand _M_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Patmol ?" demanda Remus en voyant le regard ennuyé de son compagnon.

"Une lettre du Ministère."

"Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?"

"Pourquoi faire ? C'est sûrement comme chaque année ... Fudge organise un bal la veille du Nouvel An. C'est sûrement son invitation." Sirius ouvrit la lettre. "Tiens qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. Encore cette fichue invitation !"

Il tendit la lettre à Remus qui la lut. Harry et Rukia qui se tenaient de part et d'autre sur le canapé en firent de même.

_Cher Lord Black,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invités, votre compagnon, votre héritier et vous, au bal du Nouvel An organisé au Ministère de la Magie. La soirée débutera à 19h30, dans la Salle des Fêtes._

_Bien à vous, _

_Cornélius Oswald Fudge_  
_Ministre de la Magie_

"Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, Sirius," dit Remus en croisant le regard acier de ce dernier.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de soirée. Et je croyais mon héritier disparu dans le monde des moldus !" s'exclama le Lord. "Je me voyais mal y aller et croiser les Potter. J'allais très certainement commettre un meurtre."

"En quoi consiste ce genre de soirée ?" demanda Harry.

"Entrevue officielle entre Lords et Ladies du monde sorcier anglais. On danse, on parle de toutes sortes de sujets, allant de la politique aux ragots en passant par quelques contrats et alliances entre certaines familles. En somme, d'un ennui mortel."

"Et pour les héritiers ?"

"Ils découvrent le cercle," soupira Sirius en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé. "Ils rencontrent les Lords actuels ainsi que les autres héritiers. Cela les fait rentrer dans le bain politique plus tôt et leur donne un minimum de bagages en main pour quand ils deviennent Lord eux-mêmes."

"A partir de quand les héritiers peuvent-ils assister à ces réunions ?" demanda Byakuya en pensant à l'avenir de son fils.

"A l'âge de neuf ans," dit Sirius en relevant la tête. "Pourquoi ?"

"Nous savons que James Potter a présenté son fils Ezequiel comme héritier aux yeux de tous. Et jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, l'existence même d'Harry avait été occultée, complètement effacée, même à son propre frère ! Il est entré dans ce monde il y a deux ans or qu'il en a normalement aucun droit ! Qu'Harry y assiste serait remettre en quelque sorte les pendules à l'heure. Et comme vous avez clairement énoncé votre position face au Lord Potter, le fait qu'il voit Harry en votre compagnie en étant en plus votre héritier, il prendra un coup difficile."

Sirius réfléchit silencieusement. C'est vrai qu'il voulait se venger de son ami d'enfance pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel acte mais de là à aller s'ennuyer dans ce genre de soirée ... Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry ignorait tout du monde britannique et de celui de la magie. Il avait été élevé loin de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas l'en privé. Il soupira.

"Harry, je te laisse décider," dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. "Si tu veux y aller, à cette soirée, je t'y accompagnerai."

"Est-il possible qu'un membre de ma famille m'y accompagne ?" demanda le garçon qui ne voulait pas aller seul dans ce genre de soirée alors qu'il ne savait rien de l'étiquette anglaise.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Sirius. "Tu es également l'héritier Kuchiki. Ce serait le comble qu'il ne puisse pas venir alors que son héritier se rend à une réception !"

"Accepteriez-vous de venir, Père ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, Fils," dit Byakuya. "Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Alors j'accepte d'y aller, Sirius. Si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Ce sera sûrement plus amusant avec toi parmi les convives."

Ils passèrent une excellente fin de soirée. Sirius conduit ses trois invités à leurs chambres et les laissa se préparer pour la nuit. Il rejoignit son compagnon. Toutes les personnes du 12, Square Grimmaurd s'endormirent paisiblement en cette douce et froide soirée de Noël.

OoO

"Mr Kuchiki," fit l'Elfe de maison en s'inclinant à l'entrée du shinigami dans le salon. "Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peur faire pour Monsieur ?"

"Du thé, je vous prie," dit Byakuya en s'asseyant dans un canapé en observant les flammes.

Il réfléchissait à Sirius Black et à ses déclarations. C'était un homme important, un Lord, et pourtant il appréciait de vivre relativement simplement, sans protocole. Il vivait aussi au grand jour avec un homme. Deux hommes qui, sans même connaître Harry, l'aimaient et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était et ce sans même savoir l'entièreté de la vérité à leur sujet. Ils ne portaient aucun jugement, ils voulaient juste apprendre à les connaître et être un pilier supplémentaire sur lequel Harry pourrait s'appuyer. Si tel était leur désir, Byakuya passerait outre leur homosexualité. Décidément, les moeurs sorcières étaient étranges.

"Vous êtes déjà debout ?!" s'étonna Remus en rentrant lui-même dans le salon.

"Bonjour," dit-il simplement en se levant.

"Restez assis, s'il vous plaît. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi," fit le loup en serrant la main du shinigami. "Je dois vite aller faire une petite course. Je serai de retour dans une heure."

Quand Remus revint, une heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans le salon à savourer un thé bien chaud. Sauf Harry. Le loup pouvait voir son compagnon trépigner d'impatience devant la montagne de cadeaux qui n'attendaient qu'à être déballés.

"Harry n'est pas levé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondirent les Kuchiki en choeur.

"S'il ne met pas son réveil," ajouta Rukia. "On ne peut pas savoir quand est-ce qu'il va se lever?"

"Pas de bol pour toi, Patmol," rigola le loup. "Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience."

"Oui, ben ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir," répondit le Lord en se transformant en chien.

Il se précipita entre les jambes de son compagnon et fonça dans la cage d'escaliers.

"Euh ... J'espère qu'Harry ne réagit pas mal quand on le réveille par surprise," dit Remus en se tournant vers les deux japonais.

"Ca dépend," dit Rukia. "Tant d'Harry que de la personne qui le réveille."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit toute seule sous la volonté du Maître des lieux. Patmol observa un instant son filleul dormir. Le garçon était à plat ventre, torse nu, le bras tombant sur le sol de la chambre, la couverture le recouvrant à moitié. Ses cheveux entouraient sa tête comme une auréole d'un noir profond. On aurait dit un petit ange. Il lui lécha le visage avec application en secouant la queue de joie.

Depuis le salon, ils entendirent un chien aboyer et un enfant hurler de rage. le chien arriva en galopant dans le salon et sauta dans le canapé à coté de Remus tandis qu'Harry arriva torse nu, laissant voir une fine musculature, les cheveux volants dans sa hâte autour de lui et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Patmol aboya joyeusement et était prêt à jouer, la queue toute frétillante de plaisir battant l'air à une cadence rapide. Remus rit doucement en voyant la scène tandis que les deux shinigamis étaient figés, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

"Reprends forme humaine, Black," siffla Harry. "Je ne me bats pas contre un vulgaire chien !"

"D'accord," fit le Lord, hilare en reprenant forme humaine.

"Alors, on aime réveiller les gens en leur léchant le visage et en leur perçant les oreilles ?"

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort tellement rapidement qu'il surprit son parrain de vitesse. Ce dernier se retrouva pris par le maléfice du saucisson. le garçon sortit ensuite de la pièce pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et un seau d'eau dans les mains qu'il lança directement sur Sirius.

"Tu ne l'as pas volé, Sirius !" s'exclama Remus dans un éclat de rire en délivrant l'animagus du maléfice du saucisson et nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit Sirius en se séchant avec sa propre baguette. "C'était amusant ! Faudrait faire ça plus souvent !"

"Au moins, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui prend très bien tes blagues, Harry-kun," constata Rukia.

"Ce serait le comble pour un blagueur de ne pas respecter et apprécier les blagues des autres !" s'exclama Sirius aux anges.

"Harry-kun, va enfiler quelque chose avant d'attraper froid," dit Byakuya.

"Oui, Père."

Harry alla mettre une chemise blanche et revint dans le salon où l'attendait déjà une tasse de thé bien chaud.

"Maintenant qu'Harry est là," dit Sirius en sautillant sur place dans le canapé. "On peut ouvrir les cadeaux !"

"T'es pire qu'un enfant, Sirius," soupira Remus. "Chaque année, c'est la même chose ..."

"La magie de Noël," répliqua l'animagus, faisant rire tout le monde.

Sirius rapporta les cadeaux entre tout le monde d'un coup de baguette et tendit un à son filleul. Le paquet était très fin et très léger. Harry le déballa et tomba sur un parchemin vierge. Il regarda son parrain avec un sourcil interrogateur.

"Quand nous étions étudiants," dit Sirius, "nous avions créés la Carte du Maraudeur. Une carte de Poudlard pouvant montrer la position de chaque personne à chaque instant. James l'a sûrement donnée à son fils en plus de sa cape d'invisibilité. Nous n'avons pas d'artefact aussi rare que la cape mais nous t'avons créé la Carte de la Meute."

"La Carte du Maraudeur a été faite par des adolescents arrogants et inexpérimentés. C'était un prototype," continua Remus. "Cette carte-ci est une version améliorée. Non seulement tu peux voir tout le monde à chaque instant mais les professeurs sont affichés en rouge, mais en plus, si tu cherches quelqu'un tu pourras lui demander où elle est, tous les noms disparaissent alors pour ne laisser que l'objet de ta recherche. Elle affiche également l'emplacement de la Carte du Maraudeur."

"Oh, et bien sûr, elle montre tous les passages secrets du château ainsi que tous les chemins permettant d'entrer et de sortir de Poudlard que nous connaissons," ajouta Sirius. "A la différence de l'autre, elle affiche aussi l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne peut pas montrer vraiment la salle puisqu'elle change selon la volonté de celui qui en a besoin."

"Merci, Sirius, Remus," dit Harry. "Cela me sera très utile. Comment puis-je l'utiliser ?"

"Il te suffit de tapoter le parchemin avec ta baguette en disant le mot de passe. L'astuce c'est qu'on te laisse le choix de ce dernier. Nous avons nous-même notre propre carte. Et si jamais James, Lily ou un autre professeur te la confisque, on la fera réapparaître ici et on te la renverra par hibou. Mais en aucun cas, ils ne pourront s'en servir. Pas sans le mot de passe ou une bonne motivation."

Harry réfléchit un instant à un mot de passe pour la carte. "Je suis prêt. Comment j'intègre le mot de passe ?"

Sirius tapota le parchemin avec sa baguette.

"**La famille avant tout,"** dit Harry. Rukia serra son neveu en souriant.

Elle déballa le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert : l'intégrale des oeuvres de Shakespeare. Elle adorait le théâtre. Il savait que cela lui plairait. Pour son père, il avait demandé de l'aide au professeur Flitwitch : Il avait fait dupliquer une photo de famille et le professeur d'enchantement avant fait en sorte que leurs portraits se meuvent. Byakuya sourit en serrant lui aussi son fils.

Harry avait reçu également des cadeaux de ses amis : Drago lui avait envoyé un set de jeu d'échecs version sorcier. D'Hermione, il avait reçu un livre sur les enchantements. Neville lui avait envoyé une caisse pleine de chocogrenouilles. Et Millie et Pansy lui avaient toutes deux envoyé un assortiment d'objets venant de chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul paquet avec une lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolée. J'ai été faible. Ton père et Dumbledore ont réussi à me convaincre de t'abandonner pour Ezequiel cette nuit-là. Je suis tellement désolée, mon chéri. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne changera jamais cela et que je devrais vivre avec ce poids toute ma vie. _

_J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, que l'on apprenne à se connaître. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais être la mère que je voudrais pour toi mais j'aimerais que tu me laisse une chance et une petite place dans ton coeur. _

_Je t'offre l'un de mes violons. C'est ton grand-père qui me l'a offert quand j'ai réussi mes BUSES. J'ai pensé à celui-là en me rappelant ton familier. _

_Je te souhaite un très bon Noël Harry et même si mes premières actions en tant que mère pourrait insinuer le contraire, sache que je t'aime. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère, Lily._

Harry déballa la boîte et découvrit un étui à violon en cuir noir. Quand il ouvrit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'instrument. Le bois avait la même couleur que Daisuke, d'un bleu azur avec des nuances plus foncées et quelques entrelacs et des chevilles argentées. Le violon était magnifique. Mais la lettre de Lady Potter l'avait touché. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, très vite suivie par d'autres.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Harry-kun ?" demanda Byakuya.

Le garçon lui tendit la lettre de sa mère. Quand il l'eut lue, Byakuya prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante et protectrice alors que Rukia, Sirius et Remus lisaient la lettre à leur tour.

"Alors ce serait Dumbledore et James les responsables," s'horrifièrent les deux sorciers tandis que Rukia se colla contre son neveu elle aussi pour le consoler.

Harry pleurait très rarement. On ne le touchait pas si facilement de cette manière. Il savait comment protéger son coeur et ses émotions, comment les ignorer quand les circonstances l'imposaient. Mais il restait encore un enfant, et quand il craquait comme à ce moment-là, c'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Personne n'aimait le voir ainsi, perdu, malheureux et blessé. Mieux valait encore avoir à subir ses foudres et ses blagues que de le voir dans cet état. Harry avait serré son père dans ses bras et la chemise de Byakuya était maintenant trempée des larmes de son fils. Le père serra son fils dans ses bras encore plus fort et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Sirius, ayant repris sa forme de chien, avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son filleul tandis que Remus était reparti faire du thé. Cela prit un long moment au garçon pour se calmer.

Quand Harry se redressa et gratta silencieusement la tête de Patmol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, la voix de sa tante le ramena dans la réalité.

"Et si tu essayais cette merveille," dit-elle en lui montrant le violon.

Harry se frotta les yeux, chassant les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore et prit l'instrument. Sirius s'était réinstallé à coté de Remus qui était revenu et écouta son filleul jouer. La musique était à la fois empreinte de joie et de tristesse. Quelle étrange mélange. Tous écoutèrent Harry exprimer ce qui alourdissait son coeur jusqu'à ce que Kreattur les appelle pour le repas.


	16. Le Bal au Ministère

**Chapitre 16 : Le Bal au Ministère**

Comme convenu, Byakuya et Harry retournèrent chez Sirius la veille du bal pour pouvoir aller chez Mme Guipure pour sa tenue de soirée. Harry n'appréciait pas énormément de devoir porter une robe de sorcier. Son père porterait sa tenue officielle de capitaine. Le jeune shinigami lui aurait une robe verte émeraude, mettant en valeur ses yeux, sur un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Sur la robe avait été brodés les blasons des familles Black, Potter et Kuchiki pour bien le représenter comme héritier de ces trois familles. Les trois corbeaux des Black, le lion des Potter et le phénix des Kuchiki. Harry portait également ses cheveux détachés, tout comme son père, avec ses keiseikan.

"Tu es très élégant, Harry," fit Sirius en admirant son filleul. "Es-tu prêt ?"

Harry regarda son père avant de lui répondre oui. Sirius était vêtu d'une robe noire avec des rehauts d'argent soulignant ses yeux d'acier. Remus était dans des tons plus chauds avec une robe marron et une chemise plus claire en dessous. Après que l'animagus ait expliqué aux deux japonais comment se servir de la poudre de cheminette, il en prit une pincée et la lança dans l'âtre en disant "Ministère de la Magie." Il disparut dans des flammes vertes. Byakuya et Harry en firent de même chacun à leur tour, ne s'écrasant pas au sol à leur arrivée dans le hall du Ministère que grâce à leurs réflexes de combattant. Ils étaient toutefois recouverts de cendres.

"_Evanesco_," entendirent-ils tandis qu'elle disparaissait et ils remercièrent Sirius pour l'avoir fait.

Ils suivirent le Lord à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle des Fêtes où avait lieu la réception. Par habitude, Byakuya et Harry étendirent leur reiatsu et sentirent la présence de nombreuses personnes, dont naturellement les Potter. Mais Harry ressentit également la présence de Dumbledore, Snape et la quasi totalité de ses amis.

La salle était richement décorée, les murs aux couleurs dorées portaient des tableaux représentants d'anciens ministres et des personnages ayant marqués l'histoire de l'Angleterre sorcière. Il y avait des tables de ci de là dans toute la pièce et il y avait un buffet dans le fond.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le mena vers son ancienne nemesis avec qui il avait de meilleures relations pour le bien de son filleul. Fidèle à lui-même, Severus Snape était toujours vêtu de noir.

"Bonjour, Severus."

"Tiens, tiens, Black," fit Snape d'une voix sarcastique en se tournant vers eux. "Et Lupin. On ne vous voit pas souvent à ces réunions." Le regard du serpentard tomba sur les deux shinigamis. "Messieurs Kuchiki. J'ignorais que vous aviez une invitation."

Les japonais saluèrent l'homme.

"Harry est mon héritier, Severus," répondit Sirius. "En plus, de celui des Potter."

"Ah oui, il est l'aîné," dit Snape. "Tu devrais le rappeler au _Lord Potter_ qui présente son précieux survivant comme le _futur Lord Potter_ !"

"C'est une possibilité," intervint Byakuya. "Mais il y a des moyens un peu plus ..."

"Serpentard ?" fit Harry.

"Serpentard ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Fourbe, vicieux, digne d'un serpent," expliqua Remus.

"Quelle est l'idée ?" demanda le Maître des Potions en relevant un sourcil et ébauchant un sourire en coin à l'idée d'un plan tout bonnement serpentard.

"Dire simplement la vérité à tout le monde dans le dos de mon _père, _Snape-sensei," répondit Harry en crachant presque le dernier mot en pensant à James Potter.

"Ici, c'est Lord Prince, Mr. Kuchiki," dit l'homme. "Quant à votre plan, pourquoi ne pas commencer auprès des familles qui n'apprécient pas vraiment les Potter ?" Il mena le groupe vers trois autres personnes à la chevelure d'un blond platine. "D'autant plus que vous serez certainement content de saluer quelqu'un."

"Bonjour, parrain," fit la voix de Drago. "Bonjour, Harry."

"Bonjour, Drago-kun."

Les garçons se serrèrent la main.

"Black, Lupin," fit Mr Malfoy.

"Lucius, Narcissa," salua Sirius. "C'est un plaisir de vous voir."

"Plaisir partagé, Sirius," fit Narcissa. "Et si tu nous présentais."

"Bien sûr, Cissie. Mr Kuchiki, Harry, voici ma cousine, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, et son mari Lucius. Les amis, je vous présente Harry Potter-Kuchiki."

Les deux shinigamis s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Les Malfoy soulevèrent un sourcil.

"Avons-vous fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, Harry," rit Sirius. "C'est juste que nous ne nous saluons pas comme cela ici. Navré Lucius, je n'ai pas en l'occasion de lui enseigner les protocoles Sang-Pur. Je ne l'ai revu qu'il y a quelques jours."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Sirius. Mieux vaut des protocoles étrangers que pas de protocole du tout," dit Lord Malfoy en faisant un léger signe de tête vers la droite.

Le groupe tourna le regard et ils virent les Potter discuter avec Dumbledore. Ezequiel était présent, les mains de son père sur ses épaules et ils écoutaient tous deux le professeur Dumbledore. Lady Potter était juste à coté et parlait à une jeune fille tout aussi rousse qu'elle.

"Qui est la jeune fille auprès de Lady Potter ?" demanda Harry bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

"Jade Lily Potter," répondit Lucius Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils. "Votre soeur. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas votre famille ?"

"Harry a été abandonné cette fameuse nuit, Lucius," répondit Sirius. "Potter a abandonné son fils aîné au profit de son cadet."

Il raconta la version courte de l'histoire à la famille Malfoy. Narcissa fut indignée d'un tel comportement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son propre fils. Mr Malfoy aussi bien qu'il le cachait sous un masque d'indifférence. Quand Sirius eut fini, Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

"Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Harry. Le premier Potter à Serpentard. Major de votre promotion dans presque toutes les matières. D'après lui, vous haïriez vos parents et votre frère."

"James Potter, oui," répondit Harry. "Au même titre que Dumbledore. Ezequiel est un stupide griffon arrogant qui a besoin d'être descendu de son piédestal et qu'il voit la réalité en face. Ma ... ma mère, Lily ... Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'abandonner. Mais parlementer avec Dumbledore c'est comme si on le faisait avec le Commandant. C'est peine perdue."

"Vous voulez dire, Harry," fit Narcissa," que c'est ..."

"Lord Dumbledore et Lord Potter qui ont décidé du sort d'Harry, oui, Cissie," compléta Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. "Nous le savons depuis Noël seulement. Par Lily."

Ils laissèrent les Malfoy et discutèrent avec d'autres Lords et Ladies. Harry rencontra beaucoup de personnes et revit d'autres amis et connaissances. Les Parkinson, les Nott, les Zabini, les Londubats, les Bullstrode, les Greengrass, ... Ils furent abordés au bout d'un moment - c'était de toute façon inévitable - par Dumbledore et les Potter.

"Sirius, Remus," fit le vieil homme. "Je suis ravi de vous revoir."

"Dumbledore," saluèrent-ils d'une même voix, bien que froidement.

"Que devenez-vous mes amis ?"

"Oh, pas grand chose," répondit Sirius. "Quoique Remus et moi, nous nous sentons mieux depuis la réapparition de mon héritier."

"Ton héritier ... ?" Le regard de Dumbledore tomba sur Harry qui le fusillait du regard. "Harry Potter ?"

"Oui, Dumbledore," répondit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que les mâchoires des deux shinigamis grincèrent. "Harry Potter-_Kuchiki_ est mon héritier. Et pas que _le mien_, vous le savez."

"C'est mon fils, Sirius !" s'exclama James. "Tu ne peux pas faire de lui ton héritier !"

"Alors on va mettre tout de suite les choses au clair, Potter !" siffla Sirius d'une voix un peu forte sans pour autant hurler, attirant sur lui certains regards. "Tu as abandonné ton fils aîné et il est maintenant le fils de Byakuya Kuchiki ..."

"Ce barbare !"

"... qui s'occupe beaucoup mieux de son fils adoptif que toi de la chair de ta chair !" continua Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as choisi pour être son parrain ? Par conséquent, j'étais pleinement en droit de le prendre à l'époque pour subvenir à ses besoins. Et vous m'en avez empêché, toi et Dumbledore ! Mais j'avais heureusement déjà fait de lui mon héritier avant que tu le chasses chez ces monstres de moldus ! Sans offense, Lily."

Lady Potter secoua la tête pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. En effet, Lily avait été scandalisée par les propos de Byakuya en début d'année. Elle sentit Jade bouger et baissa les yeux vers elle. la petite fille de neuf ans regardait Harry, l'analysait de la tête aux pieds. Lily fit donc de même. Elle le trouva très beau, même avec son masque d'indifférence. Un vrai noble. Elle croisa le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki qui était resté jusque là silencieux. Elle le vit baisser les yeux vers son fils et poser la main sur son épaule. Harry leva les yeux vers lui puis vers sa mère que le Capitaine lui montra discrètement du regard. Cela ne s'était passé qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes et personne n'avait capté cet échange.

"Ôtez vos sales pattes de mon fils !" hurla James.

"Insolent !" fit calmement Byakuya tout en laissant sa main, la serrant légèrement quand il sentit Harry se tendre. "Essayez donc de la faire dégager de l'épaule de _mon _fils."

"A votre place, j'éviterais, sensei," dit rapidement Harry en voyant Lord Potter prêt à se jeter sur son père.

"Je suis ton père, Harry !" Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un parfait étranger ! Je suis ton père alors appelle-moi papa !"

"Un parent ne devrait pas abandonner son enfant pour un autre," répliqua calmement Harry tout en serrant les poings, seuls signes visibles de sa colère intérieure. "C'est ce que vous avez fait ! Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un homme comme tant d'autres, un parfait inconnu. Mon père est Byakuya Kuchiki ! Mais je me lasse à vous le répéter sans arrêt !"

Puis Harry recroisa le regard de sa soeur et de sa mère. Il voulait engager la conversation avec elle mais en même temps ne voulait pas donner un espoir ni à Potter ni à Dumbledore de pouvoir mettre la main sur lui.

"**Père ?"**

**"Fils ?"**

**"Je fais face à un dilemme. J'aimerais leur parler à elles mais sans les autres. Comment puis-je le faire sans qu'ils viennent mettre leur nez dans notre discussion ?"**

Byakuya regarda Lily et Jade Potter et réfléchit pendant que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se disputaient avec James Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

"**Et si nous nous écartions d'eux pour rejoindre tes amis. Tu pourras essayer de leur passer un message discret. A voir si elles le comprennent ..."**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent calmement. Ils rejoignirent les Malfoy et les Londubat. Byakuya parla un peu de sujets légers, entre autre les us et coutumes japonaises qui intriguaient les anglais. Harry lui discutait avec Drago et Neville.

Le jeune shinigami plongea à nouveau dans le regard brun de sa soeur et lui fit un léger sourire. La petite le lui rendit. Il l'encouragea d'un petit geste de la main à venir. Jade prit une des mains de sa mère en levant les yeux et lui parla. Les autres toujours en pleine dispute, ne remarquèrent rien quand elles rejoignirent Harry.

"Bonsoir, Harry," dit Lily. "Jade, je te présente ton frère, Harry. C'est le frère jumeau d'Ezequiel."

"Bonsoir Harry," fit Jade.

"Bonsoir," salua le jeune shinigami.

"Je suppose que tu l'as reçu," dit Lily.

"Oui. Merci beaucoup," répondit Harry. "Et j'accepte de partir sur de nouvelles bases avec vous. Mais pas avec Lord Potter."

"Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas papa ?" demanda Jade.

"Je crains que ma réponse ne te blesse, Jade. Il a fait de nombreuses erreurs avec moi et j'ai payé cher pour certaines ..."

"Elle est encore trop jeune pour que tu développes plus avant, Harry. Je lui expliquerai en temps voulu."

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

"Je vois que tu portes le blason des Potter," remarqua-t-elle.

"Oui, en effet," grimaça le garçon. "Sirius et Remus ont estimé qu'en tant qu'héritier légitime des Potter, je devais en porter les armoiries. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ni Lord Potter, ni Lord Dumbledore ne semblent les avoir remarquées ..."

"Je suis désolée, mon chéri."

"Nous avons compris votre situation, Lady Potter," dit Byakuya qui s'était approché.

"J'aurais dû leur tenir tête," fit-elle malheureuse.

"Sans aucun doute, vous auriez dû mais vous étiez à une contre deux," répliqua doucement le shinigami.

"Puis-je espérer voir mon fils plus souvent, en dehors de l'école ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Autant qu'il le souhaitera."

"Merci, Mr Kuchiki."

Byakuya inclina légèrement la tête.

"Tu aimes danser ?" demanda Jade à son frère.

"Je ne sais pas," fit Harry, surpris par la question.

"Mon frère ne veut jamais danser avec moi," bouda la jeune fille. "Toi, tu veux bien ?" dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

"Je n'ai encore jamais dansé," répondit le garçon, peiné de voir son regard brun s'éteindre.

"Tu n'as qu'à faire comme nous," proposa Drago en invitant lui-même sa fiancée Pansy à danser.

Harry emmena donc sa soeur sur la piste de danse pour une valse. Il était un peu maladroit, mais après avoir observé attentivement ses amis valser gracieusement, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal à copier leurs mouvements. Jade était aux anges et riait beaucoup. Harry en fut ravi. Ils firent ainsi connaissance sous le regard attendri de Lily et celui protecteur de Byakuya. Pendant que ces deux derniers discutaient avec les Malfoy, Harry et Jade partageaient un excellent moment. Ils dansaient valse sur valse, Harry devenant plus assuré à chacun de ses pas.

Mais comme toujours, il y a quelqu'un pour casser l'ambiance.

"Lâche ma soeur !" fit le Survivant en attrapant Harry par le bras.

"Si elle est votre soeur, Ezequiel, vous conviendrez qu'elle est également la mienne."

"Elle ne doit pas fréquenter quelqu'un comme toi !"

"Zequi, laisse-le tranquille."

"Oh toi la ferme !" fit-il en poussant sa soeur.

Cette dernière trébucha sous la violence et gémit en tenant sa cheville. Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se débarrassa de la main d'Ezequiel d'un mouvement sec et aida Jade à se relever. Il la conduisit, la portant presque puisque sa cheville lui faisait mal, vers son père et Lily Potter. Il n'accorda pas un regard à son frère jumeau. Non mais quelle honte ! Pousser sa soeur, sa petite soeur de la sorte ! Absolument aucun respect ! Pour personne et pour rien !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin ?" ricana Potter qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tourne le dos et se moquant totalement du bien-être de sa soeur. "Tu as peur de me faire face ?"

Les regards se tournèrent petit à petit vers les enfants. Un regard dédaigneux pour Ezequiel Potter. Tous les Lords et Ladies qui avaient des enfants actuellement à Poudlard n'appréciaient pas le garçon arrogant. Et son comportement irrespectueux envers tout le monde mettait la honte sur la famille Potter. Mais Lord Potter semblait inconscient ou indifférent à tout cela.

"Ezequiel !" s'exclama Lily. "Comment oses..."

"Laisse, Lily," l'interrompit James. "Ezequiel doit remettre Harry à sa place et lui montrer qui est le plus fort."

"J'ai hâte de voir cela," dit Byakuya.

"Oui, moi aussi," firent Snape, Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

"Harry," supplia Jade. "Ne te bats pas contre Zequi. Il est très fort. Papa l'entraîne tout le temps !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jade," sourit Harry pour la rassurer. "Moi aussi, je m'entraîne tout le temps et pas qu'avec mon père ..."

"Harry-kun," dit Byakuya.

"Oui père ?"

"Tu connais son point faible ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Mon fils n'a pas de point faible," dit James en bombant le torse.

"Tout le monde à un point faible, Potter," dit Byakuya de sa voix lente. "Harry, donne une leçon à ce jeune arrogant."

"Tout de suite, père."

Harry ôta sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas l'abîmer et défit le bouton du haut de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il tendit sa tenue à son parrain et s'approcha de son frère, à une bonne distance de la bordure du cercle que les invités avaient formés autour des jumeaux Potter. Ezequiel sortit sa baguette et menaça son frère, prêt à en découdre. Harry, lui, se tint devant lui bras et jambes légèrement écartés dans une position défensive, prêt à esquiver.

"Sors ta baguette, frangin," siffla Ezequiel. "On ne va pas y passer la soirée !"

"Si vous voulez, otouto-san," fit Harry en sortant celle de cyprès mais en ne changeant en rien sa position.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un instant. Harry attendait juste qu'Ezequiel commence les hostilités. Le jeune Potter, qui n'était pas du tout patient, lança un premier maléfice. Il voulait faire payer à son frère tout ses affronts. Harry esquiva aisément et se rapprocha de son frère, qui lança immédiatement un autre sort, et encore un autre. Le shinigami esquivait sans jamais user de sa propre baguette, il se rapprochait toujours plus d'Ezequiel. Les sorts que ce dernier jetait s'écrasaient sur les boucliers des adultes. Une fois suffisamment près, Harry fit une pirouette en donnant un coup de pied dans la main de son frère, le faisant lâcher sa baguette. Dans le prolongement de son mouvement circulaire, Harry s'agenouilla et chopa Ezequiel en dessous du genoux d'un autre coup de pied et le fit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune Potter eut le souffle coupé par le choc de son dos contre la pierre. Harry se redressa et toisa son frère de toute sa hauteur.

"Voulez-vous savoir quel est le fossé qui nous sépare, Ezequiel ?" fit Harry d'une voix lente et posée teintée d'une arrogance bien placée. "Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour vous battre. Vous, sans la vôtre, vous n'êtes rien !"

Le shinigami se détourna et fit quelques pas vers sa soeur qui avait rejoint son parrain pour reprendre sa robe. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête et observa son frère du coin de l'oeil et dit.

"Si vous voulez un jour avoir le dessus sur moi, il va falloir que vous vous entraîniez physiquement, en plus de votre entraînement magique."

Un silence dans la salle accompagna ses paroles. Tout le monde regardait Harry. Ce dernier récupéra sa robe et se rhabilla calmement.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il à Jade.

"Oui, j'ai un peu mal à la cheville mais ça va. Tu es vraiment fort !"

Harry sourit puis regarda Lily. Elle regardait son Ezequiel d'un oeil inquiet.

"N'ayez crainte," dit-il. "J'y suis allé en douceur avec lui."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu voudras vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un ?" demanda Sirius.

"Tout dépendra de qui et pourquoi," répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. "Après tout, tu n'as reçu qu'un seau d'eau pour Noël."

"J'aurais dû être la pour voir ça," ricana Snape. "Black qui se fait avoir par son propre filleul."

"Je veillerai à prendre une photo la prochaine fois, Snape-sensei."

"Et sinon c'est quoi le pire scénario ?" demanda Remus.

"Finir comme le troll des montagnes," marmonna Snape.

"Quoi ? Quel troll des montagnes ?"

"Il y a eu un troll à l'intérieur de Poudlard," expliqua Lily. "On ne sait pas comment il est entré."

"Quand nous l'avons trouvé," continua Snape. "Kuchiki se précipitait sur lui en hurlant avec un sabre à la main. Il lui a tranché la gorge."

"Et appeler les professeurs à l'aide, c'était pas possible ?" s'exclama Sirius, étonné malgré tout par la performance de son filleul.

"Je l'ai fait," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. "J'ai envoyé Weasley chercher un professeur et j'avais demandé à Drago de prévenir le préfet que je cherchais deux amies qui n'étaient pas au courant de la présence du troll. Je serais parti avec le gryffondor, Millie et Hermione s'il n'y avait pas eu Ezequiel inconscient. Partir aurait signifié sa mort." Il soupira. "Est-ce que l'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Je suis certes très capable. Tuer un troll est peut-être impressionnant mais je n'ai fait que ce que j'estimais être mon devoir. Ezequiel est un imbécile, mais il reste malgré tout mon frère, je ne pouvais pas le laisser derrière. Et si on pouvait aussi éviter de réitérer le sujet à l'avenir, cela m'arrangerait, je n'apprécie pas de m'exhiber plus que nécessaire."

"Oh, mon frère serait-il timide ?" ricana Ezequiel bien que l'on pouvait lire le trouble dans ses yeux suite à la déclaration d'Harry. "Il ne supporte pas d'être sous les feux de la rampe ?"

"Non, Ezequiel," soupira une fois de plus Harry. "Mais contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas envie de me noyer dans une célébrité sans fin qui m'écarterait de mon devoir, de mes objectifs. Je suis fier de mes actes mais je ne m'en vante pas pour autant. Je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance des autres, du moins pas sur ce plan-là. Je ne cherche juste qu'à être le digne fils de mon père."

Harry discuta avec Neville, Millie, Drago et Pansy et par la suite, Jade s'intégra à leur groupe. Plus d'une fois, Harry sentit le regard d'adultes sur lui et entendit quelques murmures admiratifs mais on le laissa tranquille. Les seuls à ne pas apprécier cela étaient Dumbledore et James Potter.

Ezeqiel ne disait trop rien pour le coup, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit son frère. Il n'avait pas pu le laisser derrière. Il aurait pu fuir mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant ils se détestaient. Et il lui avait donné un conseil pour pouvoir avoir un jour la chance de le battre. Pourquoi ? Les personnes qui se haïssent ne font pas cela. Alors pourquoi ? Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. D'autant plus qu'il entendait son père et Dumbledore pester sur les Kuchiki qui contrecarrait leurs plans. Peut-être qu'Ezequiel se faisait des idées. Il chassa ses interrogations dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre accroche. Harry et Byakuya quittèrent Sirius et Remus pour rentrer à la Soul Society pour pouvoir célébrer le Nouvel An en famille.


	17. Chien et Chat

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Lalabei : Alors merci pour ta review et de compter ton avis qui, si j'ai bien compris tes précédentes reviews, est rare, autant que ta voix. Et effectivement j'ai écrit que Lily était contre cet abandon. Et sinon, on dit Ezéquiel sauf que je l'écris sans accent XD

Bonne lecture XD

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Chien et Chat**

Harry retourna à Poudlard et revit ses amis avec joie, surtout Hermione. Ils partagèrent chacun leurs vacances. Hermione était partie en France pour Noël avec ses parents, ainsi que Neville dont la famille avait un manoir au bord de la Loire. Drago avait du assister à une réception familiale des plus assommantes avec beaucoup de politique. Millie et Pansy n'avaient pas vraiment fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire : de simples repas comme tant d'autres et passer leurs vacances au sein de leur domaine. Tous ses amis serpentards d'origine Sang-Pur avaient naturellement fêté Yule mais Harry et Hermione n'eurent aucune information sur le rituel et la cérémonie.

Le jeune shinigami reprit sa routine : se lever tôt chaque matin pour sa séance de méditation et ensuite courir autour du lac, après s'être lancé un sort de chaleur, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et aller en cours. Il parcourut aussi le château durant ses temps libres, une fois ses devoirs achevés et essaya la Carte de la Meute.

Qu'elle était pratique ! Il évitait aisément Potter-père et Dumbledore, surtout qu'ils cherchaient un peu trop à savoir ce qu'ils ne les regardaient pas.

Il n'était pas retourné voir Lily Potter. Il voulait encore réfléchir à tout cela et souvent quand il pensait à aller lui parler et qu'il regardait, elle était en bien mauvaise compagnie. Mais il échangeait volontiers quelques regards avec elle dans la Grande Salle lors des repas.

Il découvrit la Salle Sur Demande et l'adora tout de suite. Il l'avait essayée plusieurs fois et il était à chaque fois comblé. Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où il pourrait s'entraîner au kido et à son shikai sans risquer de détruire le château.

OoO

Il commençait à faire vraiment sombre dans les couloirs. Le dîner était terminé depuis un moment déjà et la fraîcheur était telle que la plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs salles communes en quête de chaleur. Pourtant, des pas se faisaient entendre, un claquement de bois sec contre les dalles de pierre. Un grand homme fin vêtu d'une longue veste noire arborant des motifs en diamants dans la partie inférieure et un bob rayés noir et blanc sur des cheveux blonds très pâles en bataille. Il tenait une canne de bois clair à la main et arborait un sourire mystérieux. Un chat noir aux yeux dorés trottinait à ses cotés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille protégeant l'accès au bureau directorial.

"Fizwizbiz," dit l'homme.

La gargouille s'écarta d'un pas libérant le passage. L'homme et le chat montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il y avait derrière et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par Dumbledore qui se trouvaient déjà en bien bonne compagnie - enfin question de point de vue - ; étaient présents Albus, bien sûr, mais aussi James et Lily Potter.

"Ah ! Mon ami," fit Dumbledore. "Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à un mystère, Albus," fit l'homme au chapeau en serrant la main du vieux mage. "Et ta lettre laissait entendre que tu en avais un sur les bras."

"Oui, en effet. Mais commençons par les présentations," dit Dumbledore. "Voici Lily et James Potter. Lily, James, je vous présente un vieil ami du Japon, Kisuke Urahara." Puis, Dumbledore, venant de remarquer la présence du chat noir, ajouta. "Est-ce Yoruichi ?"

"Oui, c'est bien moi," dit le chat en montant sur le bureau directorial pour être à une meilleure hauteur. "Je vois que Kisuke n'a pas pu tenir sa langue à mon sujet," ajouta-t-il amusé.

Ils rirent tous un moment avant de parler du problème que James Potter et Dumbledore avaient depuis quelques mois maintenant, Lily ne faisant qu'écouter en retrait, pas spécialement d'accord avec tout ce qui se disait. Le problème était Harry Potter-Kuchiki. Qui était-il ? Qui étaient les Kuchiki ? Quels étaient ses pouvoirs exactement ? Est-ce que ce garçon représentait une menace pour eux ?

Urahara parla de certaines choses et pas d'autres. Il ne dévoila pas par exemple qui étaient les shinigamis mais parla du kido en partie puisque les sorciers semblaient en avoir vu et qu'ils étaient de toute façon capable de magie. Il ne parla pas des hollows non plus. Il était un ancien capitaine et il savait que les humains n'étaient pas prêt à savoir certaines choses. Même les sorciers. Yoruichi gardait le silence pendant la discussion, allongé sur un coussin auprès du feu.

Quant à savoir si le jeune Harry Potter-Kuchiki était une menace, la meilleure chose à faire était encore de l'observer au quotidien.

"Je m'en chargerai, Kisuke," dit Yoruichi en relevant la tête. "J'ai connu Byakuya et je suis curieuse à propos de ce garçon."

"Je m'en doutais un peu, Yoruichi," fit Urahara en sortant un éventail pour cacher une partie de son visage. "Toi et les Kuchiki, c'est une longue histoire."

Les deux invités de Dumbledore rirent à l'évocation de souvenirs pendant que James souriait. Enfin il saurait ce qu'il en était exactement de son fils, Harry, et du barbare qui l'avait élevé. Lily, elle, était partagée : d'un coté, elle voulait mieux connaître son fils mais de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas l'espionner mais bien plutôt apprendre à le connaître comme le ferait des personnes normales.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris et, au grand étonnement d'Harry, Weasley et Potter le laissaient tranquille. Ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruit d'ailleurs. ils étaient trop calmes pour des gryffondors de leur caractère.

"Granger," fit Malfoy lors d'un repas où elle les avait rejoint une fois encore à la table des serpentards. "Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Potter et Weasmoche ?"

"Pas vraiment, Malfoy," répondit la brune. "Je sais juste qu'ils sont allés il n'y a pas longtemps dans le couloir du troisième étage et qu'il y ont vu un chien à trois têtes. Ils sont rentrés blancs comme un linge dans la salle commune. Et depuis quelques jours, ils sont obnubilés par Nicolas Flamel et font des recherches sur lui. A part ça, je ne sais rien."

"Nicolas Flamel ?" fit Harry. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu sais qui c'est ?" demanda Hermione.

"Un alchimiste français, si je me souviens bien," répondit le shinigami. "Je ne le croyais pas sorcier par contre. C'était avant que je tombe sur ces cartes de chocogrenouilles avec Dumbledore."

"Il a fait quoi d'intéressant ?"

"Certaines découvertes majeures en potions et il a créé la pierre philosophale."

"La pierre philosophale n'est qu'un mythe, Harry," soupira Hermione.

"Dit celle qui se base sur des a priori moldus," sourit le shinigami. "On est des sorciers, ..."

"C'est bien beau tout cela," dit Drago. "Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Potter et Weasmoche s'intéressent à cet homme. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chien ?"

"Je n'en sais rien," répondit Hermione. "Mais je peux leur demander."

"Et pourquoi ils te répondraient ?" demanda Drago. "Vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis ..."

"Peut-être parce que je suis _Miss-je-sais-tout_ et que cela fait un moment qu'ils demandent à copier mes devoirs. Je ne leur ai jamais laissé l'occasion jusqu'à présent mais je pourrais peut-être leur permettre de jeter un oeil en échange de quelques infos."

"Très serpentard," remarqua Harry. "Trop pour une gryffondor."

"Dit celui qui aurait pu être à Gryffondor," répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent plusieurs serpentards dont Drago.

"J'ai des gènes Potter," soupira Harry, feignant limite l'horreur d'une telle réalité. "Il est normal que j'ai ma place parmi les lions. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai autant ma place chez eux qu'ici ou même chez les aigles ou les blaireaux."

"Plus choixpeau flou que toi, on meurt," rit Hermione.

Harry suivit vite Hermione dans son hilarité ainsi que les quelques serpentards qui avaient suivi ce dernier échange.

"Le plus important, "dit Harry en reprenant un peu son sérieux, les joues légèrement rouges. "C'est que je ne suis pas dans la fosse aux lions. Les Potter n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de moi ! Surtout Lord Potter !"

Et ils repartirent tous dans un léger fou rire en imaginant Harry à Gryffondor. Non c'était horrible à penser et pourtant tellement drôle.

OoO

Harry avait une mauvaise impression. Il se sentait suivi, observé depuis quelque temps mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait personne de suspect et quand il étendait son reiatsu, il ne ressentait rien d'anormal non plus. Cela dura plusieurs jours au point qu'il exaspéra ses camarades.

"Par Merlin, Harry !" s'exclama Neville. "Arrêtes de te retourner comme ça et de regarder partout ! Tu me rends nerveux à force ! Et c'est pas le moment !"

Ils étaient sur le chemin des cachots et Neville avait toujours une peur bleue de Snape. Pour lui, la Terreur des cachots portait très bien son nom.

"Navré, Neville-kun," répondit lentement Harry. "C'est juste que j'ai cette mauvaise impression d'être observé."

"Tu es parano, mon vieux," soupira le blond.

"Non, je ne pense pas." Neville lui lança un regard sceptique. "Enfin, peut-être un peu."

"Je pense que c'est le fait que Potter et Weasley ne t'ont plus dans leur ligne de mire depuis un moment qui te met dans cet état. Tu étais toujours sur tes gardes avec eux. Tu savais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient là avant même qu'on les voit, comme si tu les sentais arriver. Je comprends pas comment tu fais ..."

"Eh bien, tu as mis le doigt dessus," sourit Harry. "Je les ai senti ... Allons-y avant d'être en retard. Je ne veux vraiment pas essayer les retenues de Snape-sensei."

"Parce que tu as déjà eu des retenues toi ?" rit Neville.

"Non," avoua le shinigami.

Les deux garçons pressèrent le pas tout en riant doucement sans remarquer le chat noir qui quittait l'ombre d'une alcôve derrière eux.

OoO

"Alors, ma chère ?" demanda Albus à la femme aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux dorés. "Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Harry Potter ?"

Yoruichi était assise, sous sa forme humaine, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, de nouveau en compagnie du couple Potter. Elle était habillée d'une tenue noire et moulante avec une veste en cuir clair, ses cheveux retenus en arrière en une queue de cheval.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait observé le jeune garçon dans son quotidien et, elle devait l'admettre, elle était agréablement surprise. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait également le cas de ceux pour qui elle l'avait espionné.

"Eh bien, déjà," répondit-elle. "Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il avait été élevé par Byakuya Kuchiki, je l'aurais tout de suite deviné. Sa prestance, son comportement et son vocabulaire ainsi que sa façon de se coiffer et s'habiller en dehors des cours me font directement penser à Byakuya. Le phénix également. Il vit auprès de cette famille depuis des générations. C'est un garçon très assidu et presque perfectionniste dans tout ce qu'il fait. Et il se renseigne sur tout ce qu'il ne connait ou ne comprend pas et qu'il veut découvrir. Il est aussi très respectable, comme tout membre de sa famille, et il est très respecté par ses camarades." Yoruichi s'interrompit quelques secondes. "Très franchement, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez savoir de lui. A part son affiliation particulière, c'est un garçon comme tant d'autres."

"Qu'en est-il de ses pouvoirs particuliers et de son entraînements avec _ces barbares _?" demanda James Potter.

Les yeux dorés de Yoruichi s'étrécirent à la mention de _Barbares._ Comment osait-il ? Les shinigamis, des barbares ? Surtout ceux de sa trempe et de sa renommée d'antan ou de celle de Byakuya. Quel goujat ! Elle répondit toutefois à la question mais de manière froide et fit un effort pour maintenir son reiatsu au niveau le plus bas.

"Je ne peux pas trop me prononcer. Je ne l'ai observé que pendant trois semaines. C'est insuffisant pour juger de ses capacités, surtout qu'il ne les montre jamais pleinement, lors de ces entraînements, pas plus que ceux qui l'entraînent. Il a de bons réflexes et un très bon instinct. Bien qu'il ne m'aie pas vue, il a senti qu'il était observé. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelle que soit ses capacités actuelles, vu son âge, elle ne sont certainement pas arrivées à maturité."

Yoruichi se leva et jeta un regard glacial au Lord Potter avant de poursuivre sur un ton encore plus froid.

"En tout cas, _my Lord_, je prends note que vous considérez les japonais traditionalistes comme barbares et sachez qu'en les insultant de la sorte, vous m'insultez moi aussi ! Quoi que vous puissiez me dire pour me convaincre de poursuivre mes investigations, je ne le ferai en rien pour un homme aux tendances racistes et avec un passif tel que le vôtre vis à vis du jeune Kuchiki et de Byakuya !"

"Qu'est que cela veut dire ?" siffla James en sortant sa baguette.

"Que Kisuke et moi avons fait notre petite enquête sur vous," répondit Yoruichi en fixant la baguette d'un air dédaigneux. "Oh et rangez cela avant d'être blessé."

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit rapidement du bureau du directeur avant de recevoir un sort dans le dos. Elle reprit sa forme animale et trottina dans les couloirs à la recherche du fils de Byakuya? Elle étendit son reiatsu et le trouva dans sa salle commune. Elle s'y rendit et attendit qu'un serpentard passe le mur qui en bloquait l'entrée pour passer.

Harry discutait avec ses amis des cours de la journée en mangeant quelques douceurs qu'ils avaient reçues en cuisine. Yoruichi s'installa au coin du feu et observa le garçon en jouant légèrement de son reiatsu pour qu'il la remarque. Elle le vit se tendre et regarder discrètement autour de lui tout en continuant à discuter avec ses amis. Au bout d'une minute, il l'avait repérée. Il avait de beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle resta un moment immobile à le regarder avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le couloirs des garçons de première année.


	18. Idée et Mise en Garde

**Chapitre 18 : Idée et mise en garde**

Harry discutait joyeusement avec ses amis sur leurs cours de la journée et en particulier celui de potions durant lequel Finnigan avait encore prouvé son penchant pour la pyrotechnie en faisant exploser son chaudron. Il sentit soudain une énergie étrangère et inconnue dans la pièce et il se tendit légèrement. Il continua sa discussion tout en regardant attentivement mais avec une grande discrétion autour de lui à la recherche de la source de cette énergie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un chat noir aux yeux d'or couché à coté de l'âtre. Ces yeux le fixaient intensément. Puis, il vit le chat se lever et s'étirer avant de trottiner vers le couloir où il dormait.

"Excusez-moi, les amis," dit-il. " Je viens de me souvenir que je dois écrire à mon père."

"Un problème ?" demanda Drago.

"Non, je dois juste m'enquérir de quelque chose."

"Okay. On se voit au dîner."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour partir à la suite du chat. Il le vit assis devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se concentra sur l'énergie que l'animal dégageait. Elle ressemblait à celle des shinigamis mais il n'en connaissait aucun, même de nom, capable de se transformer en chat. Sauf peut-être une mais elle était morte depuis un peu près un siècle. Du moins, c'est ce que son père lui avait dit.

"Quand tu auras fini ton inspection, jeune homme, tu pourras ouvrir la porte que l'on discute en privé," fit le chat.

"Et pourquoi vous ouvrirai-je l'accès à ma chambre ? Je ne vous connais pas," répondit Harry, méfiant.

"Ta méfiance à mon égard est justifiée, jeune Kuchiki. en cela tu ressembles à ton père.

"Vous connaissez mon père ?"

"Oui, enfin, je le connaissais. Tu m'ouvres ?"

"Très bien," soupira le garçon en ouvrant la porte. "Et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer?"

"Non, en effet," répondit le chat en montant sur le bureau. " Mais je m'en donne le droit. Je suis plus vieille que Byakuya et je vais m'autoriser les mêmes largesses qu'avec lui. Aucun traitement de faveur."

Harry tiqua un peu tout en réfléchissant à quelle connaissance de son père pourrait avoir une forme de chat. Puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. Qu'une seule personne possible, mais c'était ...

"**Impossible," **murmura-t-il.

"**Quoi donc ?"**

**"Vous êtes la chatte de gouttière, Yoruichi Shihôin. Mais père a dit un jour que vous deviez être morte."**

**"Moi, morte ?"** rit doucement le chat. "**Non loin de là. J'ai juste préféré garder mes distances ..."**

**"Que me voulez-vous ?" **demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du chat.

"**Te mettre en garde," ** répondit Yoruichi. "**Albus Dumbledore a fait appel à un de mes amis pour savoir qui tu es et si tu représentes une menace pour eux."**

**"Laissez-moi devinez. Potter était également présent," **ironisa le garçon.

"**En effet, Lord et Lady Potter étaient là. Mais la femme est restée en retrait. C'est surtout des deux hommes dont tu dois te méfier. Ils posent un peu trop de questions sur les shinigamis et leurs capacités. Et Potter ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire sur tes compétences que tu dois enseigner à ton frère. Ce qui est paradoxal quand on voit qu'il a un comportement xénophobe envers nous."**

**"Vous ne m'apprenez rien."**

**"Ils ont demandé à ce que je t'espionne. J'ai accepté car j'étais à vrai dire un peu curieuse à ton sujet. Après trois semaines, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont demandé cela. Tu as un comportement presque irréprochable. Un digne fils de Byakuya. Il doit être fier de toi."**

**"Presque ?" **releva le garçon, bien qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en entendant qu'il faisait la fierté de son père.

"**Tu te lâches trop en présence de tes amis," **expliqua Yoruichi.

"**Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant," **répliqua Harry. "**Et je sais très bien me tenir lorsque les circonstances l'exigent !"**

**"Oui je n'en doute pas," **rit le chat. **"Tu restes malgré tout le fils de Byakuya. Prends garde à toi, jeune Harry, Dumbledore et James Potter t'ont dans le collimateur. Si je peux te conseiller, propose à ton père que tu entraînes ton frère physiquement."**

**"Mais pourquoi cela ?" ** demanda Harry étonné et un peu en colère à l'idée de devoir entraîner son frère.

"**Ne te mets pas en colère," ** tempéra Yoruichi. "**Fais-le et quand il suivra ton entraînement, fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas te suivre. Mets la barre haut dès le début. Cet Ezequiel n'est ni prêt ni même motivé pour recevoir un entraînement intensif, digne de shinigami. Mais comme ils ne semblent pas le comprendre, prouve leur cet état de fait."**

**"Et pour le kido ? Potter exige que j'apprenne les techniques à son fils. Je ne peux pas le faire sans enfreindre nos lois."**

**"Pour pouvoir utiliser le kido, il faut avoir du reiatsu en quantité suffisante," **dit le chat. "**Ce garçon pourrait peut-être un jour en avoir le potentiel mais c'est loin d'être le cas en ce moment. Et il faudrait qu'il développe ses aptitudes physiques avant de pouvoir utiliser le kido de toute façon. Cela vous permettrait d'avoir dans un premier temps la paix et de gagner du temps avant que Potter ne vous harcèle pour le kido."**

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et il est vrai que cela pourrait mettre un peu de plomb et de discipline dans la tête d'Ezequiel. Mais cela l'ennuierait ... Les deux frères se détestaient. Mais au moins il aurait un peu la paix avec le Lord Potter. Et cela lui permettrait d'avoir une excuse pour discuter avec Lily Potter.

"**L'idée est à méditer,**" dit-il enfin. "**Il faut que j'en parle avec mon père et que je demande l'autorisation au Commandant."**

**"Fais donc cela," **dit Yoruichi en sautant à terre. "**Moi je rentre au Japon. Fais attention à toi, jeune homme. Si jamais tu as besoin un jour de mon aide, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer Daisuke." **

**"J'en prends note."**

Harry laissa sortir le chat et se réinstalla à son bureau à observer le portrait familial qu'il avait ramené du manoir. Il soupira et s'empara d'une plume et d'une feuille de parchemin.

**Père,**

**Les Lord Dumbledore et Potter ont encore frappé mais de manière plus subtile cette fois. Sans l'avertissement de l'une de vos vieilles connaissances, je n'aurais probablement rien remarqué, ou pas aussi vite. Ils ont engagés quelqu'un pour recueillir des informations sur moi, mes aptitudes et mon **_**degré de menace**_**.**

**C'est cette personne qui est venue m'avertir de la situation et elle a proposée une idée pour le moins intéressante. Je vous avais demandé une convocation auprès du Commandant pour avoir l'autorisation d'entraîner Ezequiel dans l'espérance d'obtenir son refus. Nous n'avons hélas pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une audience. Votre amie pense que je devrais entraîner mon frère. Enfin, éprouver physiquement serait plus exact. De cette manière, Lord Potter me laisserait tranquille car je répondrais à ses exigences. L'idée est de prouver à Ezequiel qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'entraîner avec moi et qu'il abandonne de lui-même. Le kido est de toute façon proscrit, Ezequiel n'a ni les capacités ni l'endurance requises pour pouvoir ne serait ce qu'essayer les techniques les plus simples. Et les lois étant ce qu'elles sont ... **

**J'aimerais votre avis et si vous êtes d'accord, également celui du Commandant en chef avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. **

**Je voulais aussi vous parler d'autre chose qui me contrarie depuis quelques temps déjà. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Ma cicatrice se fait de plus en plus douloureuse, à certains moments plus que d'autres. Et quand la douleur se fait plus forte, j'ai pu remarqué la présence d'une énergie négative qui rôde aux alentours du château, surtout du coté de la forêt interdite. Ce n'est pas une énergie hollow mais je pense qu'elle est tout aussi malsaine. Pourriez-vous vous renseigner pour voir de quoi il s'agit ?**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer avec tout cela. **

**Dans l'espoir de vous revoir bientôt pour le match de Quidditch Serpentard-Serdaigle.**

**Affectueusement,**

**Harry. **

Le jeune garçon sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour aller à la volière. Il appela Daisuke et le regarda partir dans l'obscurité naissante, portant sa lettre, avant de partir lui-même se restaurer dans la Grande Salle.


	19. La décision

**Chapitre 19 : La décision **

Le printemps commençait à naître en ce début avril. Les oiseaux se remettaient à chanter le matin tandis que la nature se réveillait de son doux sommeil d'hiver. Harry mangeait en compagnie de Neville et Drago à la table du Serpent. Ces deux derniers chipotaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient leur assiette tout en lançant des regards noirs à deux gryffondors. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry put voir que Potter et Weasley recevaient le même traitement de leurs pairs.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il en posant doucement sa tasse de thé.

"On s'est fait prendre dans les couloirs la nuit dernière," bougonna Drago en piquant rageusement dans sa saucisse.

"Et pourquoi vous étiez dehors ?" s'étonna le shinigami. "C'est pourtant pas votre genre de braver le règlement."

"Moi, je suis resté coincé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame," répondit Neville. "Je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall quand je me suis fait attrapé par Rusard. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. McGonagall semblait déjà très remontée quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau. _Quatre élèves hors de leur dortoir en une nuit_ _!_ Elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, ni même écouté je pense. Cinquante points en moins."

"Dur," fit Drago. "Elle a été aussi sévère qu'avec nous. Désolé Neville."

"Pas grave. Les autres ne m'en veulent pas trop. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive d'oublier le mot de passe."

"Ou d'oublier quelque chose tout court," rit doucement Harry. "Et sinon ton histoire, Drago-kun ?"

"Tu sais que Potter et Weasmoche vont souvent chez le Garde-Chasse, Hagrid."

"Oui."

"Eh bien, ils y allaient de plus en plus souvent ces dernières semaines. Presque tous les jours, en fait. Ce fou avait un dragon chez lui, dans sa petite maison de bois. Enfin, maison c'est vite dit. Bref, j'ai entendu l'une de leurs conversations au détour d'un couloir et ils devaient rejoindre des amis à minuit cette nuit pour leur donner le dragon avant que cet homme ne se fasse repérer et renvoyer."

"Et tu es sorti voir," comprit Harry. "Et tu t'es fait prendre."

"Oui, mais eux aussi," dit Drago. "Malheureusement sans le dragon. Je comprends pas. Comment ils ont fait pour passer inaperçus ? J'étais devant le passage vers la tour d'astronomie et je ne les ai pas vu du tout."

"D'après mon parrain," répondit Harry. "Lord Potter possède parmi ses artefacts une cape d'invisibilité. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il l'ait légué à mon frère et qu'il s'en soit servi."

"Ah, d'accord," fit le serpentard. "Donc, cinquante points en moins chacun. McGonagall était une vrai furie dans sa robe de chambre écossaise. Nous attendons son hibou pour la retenue."

"En parlant de hibou, voilà le courrier," dit Neville tandis que des battements d'ailes et des hululements se faisaient entendre.

Des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux volaient à travers la salle, tenant enveloppes et paquets, à la recherche de leur destinataire. Soudain, un doux chant s'éleva et un phénix bleu parcourait la pièce dans son vol majestueux. Daisuke vint rapidement se poser à coté d'Harry et lui tendit deux lettres, la réponse de son père et une missive officielle des hautes instances du Seireitei. La réponse qu'il attendait. Il lut d'abord la lettre de son père et fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il serait normalement présent au match qui aurait lieu le week-end. Puis, il ouvrit la lettre comportant la décision du commandant. Entre le contentement et l'ennui, il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?" demanda Neville.

"Rien de grave. Lord Potter me harcèle depuis le début de l'année pour que j'entraîne Ezequiel alors que je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le droit. Alors j'ai trouvé une solution."

"Et qui est ?" demanda Drago.

"Ezequiel va finir par regretter son titre de Survivant ainsi que l'entêtement de son père," sourit machiavéliquement Harry. "Je vais être un peu moins disponible pendant quelques temps."

"Pas de problème," firent les blonds avec le même sourire qu'Harry. "Si c'est pour en faire baver Potter, prends tout le temps que tu veux. On viendra même voir de temps en temps, histoire de rire un peu."

Harry prit deux morceaux de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit au professeur Snape et aux Potter pour organiser un rendez-vous dans la soirée. Il était hors de question qu'il explique tout cela devant juste James Potter. Cet homme userait de son statut pour forcer la main à Harry pour qu'il fasse plus que ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Snape pourrait le maintenir à sa place et le ferait sûrement avec plaisir.

OoO

"Pourquoi ?" fit Snape alors qu'il marchait au coté d'Harry vers les appartements du couple Potter.

"Sensei ?"

"Pourquoi vouloir leur parler alors que vous les avez évités toute l'année ? Et pourquoi moi ?"

"J'ai l'intention de pousser Ezequiel à bout physiquement parlant tout en faisant officiellement ce que son père veut. Si c'est Ezequiel qui abandonne, Lord Potter me laissera tranquille. Et si je vous ai choisi vous c'est parce que vous ne vous écrasez pas devant Potter et que vous donnez toujours votre avis, même à Dumbledore."

Snape lui fit un sourire en coin alors qu'ils approchaient d'un tableau représentant un cerf dans une clairière avec une forêt en arrière-plan.

"Cornedrue," dit-il.

"Quel manque d'originalité," soupira Harry alors que le sourire du maître des potions se fit légèrement plus prononcé avant de disparaître derrière son masque d'indifférence à mesure que le portrait s'ouvrait, révélant la porte d'accès aux appartements des Potter.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer les deux serpentards. Harry portait volontiers du rouge mais là c'était trop : les fauteuils, la causeuse, le tapis, les rideaux, tout était dans des nuances de rouge avec des décors dorés. Heureusement, on pouvait encore voir la pierre et que les meubles de bois étaient en chêne et non pas d'une essence aux couleurs rouges. James et Ezequiel Potter étaient avachis dans le canapé, le Lord les bras écartés sur le dossier. Lily Potter préparait le thé dans la cuisine.

"Alors Servilus," ricana James. "Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise loin de tes cachots."

"Et si vous vous comportiez plus comme un cerf et non plus comme un jeune daguet," fit Harry acerbe, sans laisser le temps à son professeur de répliquer.

"Comment sais-tu que ... ? Tu lui as dit ?!" s'exclama le Lord.

"Je n'ai rien rien dit du tout Potter," fit calmement Snape. "Arrange-toi avec tes amis, enfin, s'ils souhaitent encore te parler."

"Sirius et Remus," dit Lily.

"En effet, Potter-sensei," dit Harry. "J'ai eu le loisir d'entendre quelques histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai demandé à vous voir."

"Et tu es venu pour quoi alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vous lire la décision qui a a été prise vis à vis de l'entraînement d'Ezequiel."

"Tu vas l'entraîner !" s'extasia James en se levant prestement alors que le visage d'Ezequiel montrait clairement son _emballement_.

"Du calme, Potter-sensei," tempéra Harry en sortant la lettre officielle. "Je vais vous lire leur réponse. Je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre."

" Très bien," accepta le Lord en se rasseyant.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était bien plus calme. Il invita les deux serpentards à s'asseoir tandis que Lily ramenait un plateau avec thé et gâteaux. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil face aux Potter et Snape décida de rester debout un peu en retrait appuyé contre le mur, tenant sa tasse dans les mains.

_Décision prise sur l'initiation et l'entraînement d'Ezequiel Charlus Potter par son frère Harry James Potter-Kuchiki. _

_Suite à un vote entre les Capitaines des Treize divisions de la Cour et à la soumission de la demande au Central 46, il a été délibéré que le jeune Harry Potter-Kuchiki puisse entraîner son frère jumeau, Ezequiel Potter. _

_Cependant, cet entraînement doit suivre un programme particulier et sans brûler les étapes. Avant de pouvoir passer à chaque nouveau stade, le jeune Potter sera soumis à des épreuves jugeant de ses capacités. Puisqu'Harry suit déjà un entraînement régulier tous les samedis, si ce dernier estime son frère prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, il nous communiquera l'information et nous ferons en sorte d'envoyer une personne apte à tester Ezequiel Potter lors du samedi suivant. _

_Tout manquement ou irrespect vis à vis des dites étapes et des personnes qui seraient en charge des épreuves du jeune Potter sera sanctionné par arrêt complet du dit entraînement. _

_Nous laissons pour le reste la main au jeune Harry Potter-Kuchiki. _

Harry laissa là sa lecture vu qu'il ne restait plus que les signatures des treize capitaines ainsi que le cachet du Central 46. Il posa la missive sur la table, missive que le Lord s'empara pour la lire immédiatement. Harry prit sa tasse à deux mains et but lentement son thé en observant les émotions se succéder sur le visage de son frère : étonnement, dégoût, appréhension, peur, et encore dégoût. Harry garda un visage impassible tout du long.

"N'est-ce pas magnifique Ezequiel ?" s"extasia James Potter. "Tu vas t'entraîner avec ton frère et il va t'enseigner tout ce qu'il sait."

"Seulement dans la mesure des capacités de son corps," précisa Harry.

"Il pourra quand même faire ces sortilèges que personne ne connaît ?"

"Pas dans l'état actuel des choses et il est hors de question que je vois la théorie avec lui tant que son corps n'est pas prêt !"

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas lui apprendre quelques sortilèges de bases comme ceux que tu as fait en classe ?" insista James.

"Potter," dit Snape. "Mr Kuchiki a été pourtant clair, il ne peut pas lui enseigner quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'est pas prêt physiquement."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il venait à user d'un sortilège qu'il ne maîtrise pas ?" demanda Lily.

"La mort," dit Harry en haussant des épaules, montrant une indifférence apparente. "De plus, ce que vous appelez de simples sortilèges étaient déjà des techniques de niveau intermédiaire. En admettant qu'il puisse user de son reiatsu en ce moment, ce qu'il est incapable au vu de ce que je ressens en le sondant, il se détruirait de l'intérieur. Maintenant à vous de voir, voulez-vous que j'entraîne Ezequiel ou que je le mène à une mort certaine ?"

"Donc tu va faire quoi ?" soupira James en s'enfonçant dans la causeuse.

"Une remise à nouveau physique ainsi qu'une initiation à la méditation."

"Et ce serait quoi le programme ?" siffla Ezequiel en croisant les bras, pas du tout ravi de la tournure des événements.

"J'adapterai mon propre entraînement pour vous, otouto-san. Je me lève tous les jours à 6 heures pour méditer avant d'aller courir autour du lac. Je ne changerai bien sûr pas cela et vous m'accompagnerez dans ces séances de méditation et d'athlétisme ..."

"Et puis quoi encore ?"

"... les devoirs se font juste avant le repas, car après je médite une petite heure le temps de la digestion avant de m'entraîner à nouveau," continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption. "Je vous initierai à l'art du combat au corps à corps. Je pourrais adapter ces séances d'entraînement physique pour les rendre compatible à des duels de sorcier afin que vous puissiez user de ce que vous apprenez au corps à corps dans d'autres situations, mais cela bien sûr en présence d'un sorcier accompli au cas où il devrait intervenir en cas de problème."

"Jamais tu ne me feras me battre comme un vulgaire moldu," s'exclama Ezequiel en se levant.

"C'est pourtant avec des méthodes moldues des plus simples que j'ai pu vous battre lors du bal," répliqua Harry. "Vous avez perdu face à moi car votre corps est dépourvu de réflexe ne serait-ce que défensifs, à l'exception de votre main droite, et encore seulement pour créer un bouclier avec votre baguette. La situation n'a pas changé depuis les vacances d'hiver, je peux toujours vous battre sans user de magie, et lors des cours de duels, je m'améliore de jour en jour au point que je me hisse petit à petit à votre niveau pour la magie. Couplé avec mes aptitudes physiques, cela fait de moi un adversaire redoutable. Je ne peux que vous conseillez de prendre très au sérieux cette opportunité qui vous est offerte. Cela vous permettra de développer votre plein potentiel."

Harry prit une inspiration et parla un peu plus posément. Il devait se montrer volontaire dans tout cela, même si l'idée de devoir se coltiner son frère pendant quelques semaines ne fera que le retarder dans ses objectifs. Il devait mener Ezequiel à renoncer mais seulement lors des entraînements en l'amenant à bout. Mais en aucun se faire attraper par le Lord Potter. Pour cela, il devait être vraiment convainquant.

"Je suis prêt à retarder mon propre entraînement en me consacrant au vôtre. Maintenant, plusieurs questions demeurent : êtes vous prêt, Ezequiel, à me suivre ? A donner tout ce qu'il faudra pour devenir plus fort ? Avez-vous envie de vous investir dans votre corps et dans votre esprit ? Je vous suggère de méditer ces questions, otouto-san. C'est très important. Dès demain, je méditerai non plus dans ma chambre, mais dans la salle de duel. Vous m'y trouverez vers 6 heures. Si vous décidez de me rejoindre, car cela reste encore votre choix, je vous conseille une tenue plus adaptée au sport que votre uniforme." Harry se leva. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un essai de potions à terminer."

"Déjà ?" s'exclama Ezequiel. "Mais on l'a reçu que ce matin ? Il n'est prévu de le remettre que la semaine prochaine !"

"Auriez-vous oublié ce que j'ai dit lors de notre premier cours de potion, Ezequiel ? Ne jamais remettre à plus tard ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui. J'ai profité de mon temps libre pour faire des recherches sur la potion pimentine. D'autant plus que j'avais déjà fait des recherches sur ses propriétés, il y a quelques temps."

"As-tu seulement une vie en dehors des cours et des _entraînements _?" demanda Ezequiel en crachant presque le dernier mot.

"Oui, je discute et je joue régulièrement avec mes amis, à cela s'ajoute les entraînements de Quidditch. Bien entendu, les soirs d'entraînements au Quidditch, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, bien qu'un entrainement quotidien est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour entretenir le corps et le maintenir en forme." Harry s'inclina. "Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

Les deux serpentards partirent de l'antre aux couleurs bien trop gryffondoresques à leur goût.

"Vous croyez que votre frère va venir demain ?" demanda Snape alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité des cachots.

"Je le pense, oui," répondit Harry. "Lord Potter fera tout pour convaincre son fils de saisir cette opportunité. Même si ce dernier ne le veut clairement pas. Et je dois avouer que c'est mon but.

"Comment cela ?"

"Qu'Ezequiel vienne ou pas m'importe peu. Ce qui est le plus important pour moi, c'est mon entraînement. Je compte montrer à Ezequiel le sens des mots discipline et honneur. Mais pour cela, je vais le mettre à bout, quand il tombera, épuisé, je le forcerai à se relever jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir sur ses jambes. Je veux qu'il comprenne que la vie ne lui fera pas de cadeau, qu'il doit se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour cela, il doit élargir ses horizons et commencer par quitter cette idée xénophobe que lui inculque son père, ainsi qu'apprendre le respect. Malheureusement, son comportement depuis le début de l'année ne me donne pas du tout envie d'y aller en douceur avec lui. Je mettrai directement la barre très haut, et je ne me soucie pas du tout s'il arrive à me suivre ou non. Il n'aura qu'à avoir la volonté de me suivre !" Harry soupira. "Mais il n'est pas prêt."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Sa manière de dire _entraînement _présente la chose comme si c'était une corvée. Je ne sais pas ce que son père fait lors de leurs propres séances mais Ezequiel n'aime clairement pas s'entraîner. Et de ce qu'Hermione m'a rapporté de lui et de son ami, cela se fait sentir dans son travail scolaire. Il ne veut pas travailler ! Alors moi je ne vais pas m'investir plus que cela dans son entraînement, même si j'ai dit le contraire à James Potter. D'autant plus qu'Ezequiel n'a jamais rien fait pour que je lui tende la main. Tout ceci n'est qu'une formalité pour me permettre de faire taire Lord Potter. Ses harcèlements incessants mettent mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Ils ont été jusqu'à chercher quelqu'un pour m'espionner tout de même."

"Comment ?" s'exclama Snape. "Mais cela va contre le règlement ! Je vais prévenir le directeur demain matin à la première heure."

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Snape-sensei," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Dumbledore-sensei est derrière toute cette histoire également. L'une des demandes était de savoir à quel point je pouvais être une menace pour eux. Si seulement Lord Potter savait qu'il avait mis en rage l'ancien chef des commando secrets, il n'aurait peut-être pas usé de termes xénophobes juste devant elle . Je ne sais pas si elle est rancunière, je ne connais pas vraiment Yoruichi Shihoin, mais si elle l'est, je ne paie pas cher de la peau de notre professeur de duel ..."

"Elle est si dangereuse que cela ?"

"Peut-être même plus que mon père. Et lui-même est déjà très dangereux," sourit Harry. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur protégeant l'accès à la salle commune des serpentards. "Bonne soirée, Snape-sensei."

"A vous aussi, Mr Kuchiki."


	20. Harry et Ezequiel

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : désolé mais non, je ne prévois pas un Harry/Yoruichi. Je n'en ai en fait prévu aucun pour le moment. Harry est encore jeune.

Alors maintenant voilà le chapitre que certains attendaient avec impatience, je sais que certains vont adorer XD Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Harry et Ezequiel**

Harry méditait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes dans la salle de duels quand James et Ezequiel Potter arrivèrent.

"Excuse-le," dit le Lord. "Il ne voulait pas se lever."

"La bienséance voudrait que vous commenciez par saluer toute personne que vous rencontrez avant d'engager une conversation, Potter-sensei," répondit calmement Harry en quittant sa position du tailleur pour se lever.

"Oui, excuse-moi," fit joyeusement James, pas du tout désolé. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour," dit Harry. "Je m'attendais à ce qu'Ezequiel arrive en retard. Il ne semblait pas très ... emballé par la situation, hier soir."

"Balivernes," interrompit le Lord. "Nous avons eu une petite discussion et il est tout à fait d'accord de s'entraîner ..."

"C'est ce que nous verrons," dit Harry en se réinstallant confortablement sur son tapis de méditation.

Il tendit la main vers un sac à coté de lui et en sortit un autre qu'il tendit à Ezequiel pour qu'il se protège lui aussi du froid glacial provenant de la pierre.

"Tenez, Ezequiel. Nous allons commencer par la méditation. Installez-vous en tailleur et commencer à détendre vos muscles."

Le shinigami ferma les yeux et continua ses exercices de relaxation à défaut de pouvoir partir dans son monde intérieur pour mieux connaître son Zanpakuto et affiner son lien avec lui. Il entendit son frère s'installer devant lui.

"Fermez les yeux et respirez profondément. Ne pensez à rien et détendez-vous."

"Je suis détendu."

"Votre reiatsu agité me dit le contraire. Vous êtes plein de stress et d'appréhension."

"Reiatsu ?"

"Votre _énergie_, otouto-san. Elle est agitée. Tout être vivant détient une certaine quantité d'énergie. C'est le seuil même de la vie, de l'âme. Vous pouvez le comparer à un cours d'eau. Plus vous serez en situation de stress ou en colère, plus le cours d'eau se transformera en un fleuve impétueux dans lequel il ne serait pas prudent de se baigner. Plus vous serez calme et détendu, plus le cours d'eau se montrera paisible et lent."

"A quoi sert la méditation dans tout cela ?" demanda James qui était toujours là et semblait vouloir s'incruster.

"Dans un premier temps, elle aide à faire le tri. C'est un excellent moyen pour prendre du recul. Pendant quelques instants, on ne pense à rien en particulier, on oublie les difficultés et les obstacles du quotidien. On s'écarte de tout ce qui est susceptible de nous énerver. On se détend. On en ressort plus calme et serein et on retourne à nos habitudes la tête froide, reposée et surtout bien ancrée sur nos épaules."

"Et dans un second temps ?"

"Partir à la recherche de son énergie intérieure, de son identité véritable, son _moi_. La méditation est très utilisée par le commun des mortels et ce dans de nombreux domaines."

"Et pour les sorciers ?" demanda Ezequiel qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda pensivement son frère. Il avait déjà compris au ton employé qu'il était venu contre son gré et qu'il était encore moins emballé de faire une activité qui semblait de prime abord abord moldue. Toutefois sa question soulevait un point.

"Question pertinente, Ezequiel," répondit Harry. "Mais sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a moins d'un an, j'ignorai encore tout du monde sorcier. Il me reste encore de nombreuses lacunes à combler. Je ferai des recherches à la bibliothèque."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?" s'énerva-t-il. Le schéma de pensée d'Ezequiel était clair pour Harry : _au plus vite, je commence, au plus vite ce sera terminé et au plus vite je serai parti. _Harry le trouva bien naïf pour croire que ce serait rapidement expédié.

"Commencez déjà par changer d'état d'esprit. La colère ne vous mènera nulle part. Fermez les yeux et lâchez prise. Ne pensez à rien. Respirez profondément et détendez vous."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ne brûlez pas les étapes, otouto-san," sourit imperceptiblement Harry. "Cela parait peut-être très simple mais il est en réalité très difficile de penser à rien. Fermez les yeux et faites ce que je vous dis, calmement et posément. Et ne vous énervez pas si vous n'y parvenez pas tout de suite. Il m'a fallu moi-même un peu près un an avant de pouvoir y parvenir."

"Et quand as-tu commencé à apprendre cela ?" demanda James, curieux et avide de tout connaître de son fils pour mieux pouvoir se servir de lui.

"J'avais un peu plus de huit ans," répondit rapidement Harry, sur la défensive. "Trêve de bavardage. Méditons."

Harry referma les yeux et se détendit. Il sentit son frère se détendre légèrement avant de se stresser à nouveau pour retourner à un état de calme. Il faisait apparemment le vide mais il n'arrivait pas à rester dans cet état paisible mais Harry décida de le laisser chercher par lui-même dans un premier temps, comme lui avait du le faire avant lui. Si jamais Ezequiel n'y arrivait pas au bout d'un mois et qu'il souhaiterait persévérer, il irait lui trouver des ouvrages dans sa langue pour l'aider à entrer en transe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce au petit trot après avoir roulé son tapis et l'avoir placé dans un coin de la pièce.

"Où tu vas comme ça ?" demanda James en attrapant son bras.

"Je pars courir autour du lac, sensei. Il me semblait avoir été clair hier sur ma façon de travailler. Le matin, je cours et le soir, je m'entraîne. Maintenant, veuillez me lâcher."

"Non, tu vas entraîner ton frère ! Et tout de suite !" dit James.

"Je vois que vous ne voyez aucun des avantages qu'apporte la course à pied," remarqua Harry d'un ton froid. "Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant vu que faisiez partie des forces de l'ordre sorcières ! La course à pied renforce le corps et c'est également très bon pour la santé. D'autant plus que cela développe l'endurance."

"Non tu vas entraîner Ezequiel dans la classe."

"Non, je pars courir," dit Harry en dégageant son bras d'un coup sec. "Et je vous propose de me suivre et de courir avec nous. Si vous arrivez tous les deux à maintenir la cadence jusqu'à la fin sans faiblir, je me plierai à vos exigences et je me concentrerai sur le combat. Dans le cas contraire, Ezequiel viendra courir avec moi tous les matins."

"Très bien," siffla James. "Je vais te prouvez que c'est une perte de temps !"

"Oh mais faites donc," sourit Harry. "Nous verrons rapidement qui de nous deux a raison." Il regarda sa montre. "Il est exactement 6h 41, j'irai prendre une douche vers 7h45. Nous allons courir jusque là." Harry fit demi-tour et partit à petites foulées, rapidement suivi par les deux Potter.

Après plusieurs tours du lac noir, il s'avéra très vite aux yeux du Lord qu'Harry avait raison, mais il était trop fier pour l'admettre à voix haute. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry trottinait toujours à un bon rythme, ne ressentant pas du tout la fatigue dans ses muscles tandis que les deux Potter traînaient péniblement leur carcasse derrière lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Pendant que son corps fonctionnait de lui-même, par habitude de courir, ses pieds foulant le sol autour du lac déjà maintes et maintes fois parcouru, connaissant chaque défaut du terrain, chaque creux, chaque bosse, Harry laissa son esprit aller. La question que James Potter avait posée l'avait ramené dans ses souvenirs et avait rouvert une vieille blessure. Pourquoi avait-il commencé et maîtrisé si vite la méditation ?

Quand Harry avait rencontré son premier vrai hollow, il était dans le monde des humains en compagnie de son père et de Toshiro Hitsugaya pour faire quelques courses. Le hollow en lui-même ne l'avait pas effrayé. Il est vrai qu'il était grand et horrible à voir, mais non ce n'était pas de son apparence qu'Harry avait eu peur mais bien de sa voix. Cette voix qui l'avait ramené plusieurs années en arrière dans un endroit dont il pensait avoir tout oublié. La voix du hollow ressemblait à celle de son oncle. Cela l'avait replongé dans ses souvenirs des Dursley et en particulier de son oncle qui lui hurlait dessus et le malmenait.

Il était resté tétanisé devant le hollow. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger alors qu'il entendait son père lui ordonner de s'enfuir, de se mettre à l'abri. Alors que le hollow allait profité de la faiblesse qu'il représentait à l'époque, Hitsugaya l'avait attrapé et l'avait amené à l'abri tandis que son père se battait contre le monstre.

OoO

_Flash-back _

**"Quand on te donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes, Harry !" **disait Hitsugaya en le secouant.

"Pardon, Oncle Vernon, je le promets, je ne recommencerais plus. Pardon ! Je vais être un gentil garçon ! Pardon ! Pardon !"

Harry s'était écarté d'Hitsugaya et pleurait. Il semblait vraiment effrayé.

"**Harry-kun ?"** demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Non ! Pitié, mon oncle, pas ça !"

Harry ne voyait plus que le visage de son oncle à la place de celui d'Hitsugaya. Il ne voyait plus que son oncle le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Il était de nouveau au 4, Privet Drive et il venait de faire une bêtise aux yeux de son tuteur. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le frapper. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura et implora la pitié de son oncle qui se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres et qui ne se souciait ni même se souvenait de lui depuis bien longtemps.

Hitsugaya était interdit. Il voyait Harry ainsi pour la première fois et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

"**Harry-kun, c'est moi, c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya," **dit-il d'une voix ferme mais relativement douce. "**Tu es au Japon. Harry-kun, s'il te plait, regarde moi. C'est Hitsugaya."**

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le cala contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se faire mal tellement il se débattait. Il continua de lui parler et essayer de le rassurer tout en priant le ciel que Byakuya Kuchiki arrive au plus vite. Puis, Harry avait fini par se taire mais il tremblait toujours de peur. Et c'est ainsi que le chef de clan Kuchiki les avait retrouvé.

_Fin flash-back_

OoO

Depuis ce jour-là, Harry avait souvent fait des cauchemars et avait fini par avoir peur de dormir car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son oncle le poursuivre, prêt à lui donner une sévère correction, digne du monstre qu'il était. Son père pensait que c'était le contre-coup de sa rencontre avec le hollow. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son oncle et il avait même supplié Hitsugaya de ne pas en parler. Et bien que réticent, ce dernier avait accepté à la condition qu'il en parle avec Unohana.

Elle l'avait beaucoup aidée, et il l'avait toujours adorée. Harry l'adorait toujours bien sûr. Elle était un peu comme une mère pour lui. Elle lui avait dit de se mettre à la méditation pour l'aider à dissiper ses cauchemars. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et il s'était souvent évanoui par l'épuisement, accueillant avec joie l'inconscience dépourvue de rêves, les bons comme les mauvais, à l'abri de son oncle. Il avait inquiété son père durant cette période mais il lui avait juste dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars sans développer le sujet et qu'il travaillait déjà la-dessus. Il allait d'ailleurs souvent méditer dans son bureau pour profiter du calme du lieu mais aussi de la sécurité que lui procurait la présence de son père à proximité. Mais plus jamais il ne pleura de ces cauchemars. Il en avait juste peur. Et puis, quand il arriva enfin à maîtriser l'art de la méditation, les cauchemars se firent de plus en plus rares et il put plus ou moins tourner la page.

Malgré ses sombres pensées, le shinigami restait attentif à la progression laborieuse des deux Potter. Le pire était qu'ils parlaient entre eux - enfin, pestaient contre lui serait plus approprié -, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur état. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas leur souffle et ils le gaspillaient en vain babillage. Harry soupira.

Soudain, il les sentit s'arrêter et quand il se retourna, il vit le Lord Potter penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, hors d'haleine. Ezequiel, lui, était allongé sur le sol, dans le même état, se tenant le coté avec une expression de douleur gravée sur son visage. Harry soupira à nouveau et revint sur ses pas en trottinant.

"Allez, Potter, en avant," dit-il.

"Encore deux minutes," souffla Ezequiel.

"Vous refroidissez vos muscles," répliqua Harry. "Allez debout Potter ! Encore un bon quart d'heure avant d'aller vous doucher."

"J'ai mal," gémit le Survivant.

"Moi aussi, je n'en peux plus," murmura le Lord.

"Et moi je peux encore courir pendant au moins trois bonnes heures !" fit Harry.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent les Potter.

"Mais comment ?" demanda James.

"Cela fait des années que je fais entre une et trois heures de footing tous les jours," répondit le shinigami en haussant des épaules.

"Et tu n'as même pas mal quelque part ?" demanda Ezequiel.

"Ce point de coté que vous avez est dû à une mauvaise gestion de votre souffle. Au lieu de vous concentrez dessus pour alimenter vos muscles en oxygène, vous n'avez cessé de râler et de pester contre moi. Et oui, je ne suis pas sourd ... Assumez vos responsabilités. Cette douleur vous apprendra peut-être quelque chose, Potter. Maintenant, assez bavarder et on court."

"Il ne parle qu'à toi ?" bougonna James à son fils. "Ou il s'adresse à nous deux ?"

"Difficile de savoir avec lui, papa. Il parle toujours comme ça. Il ne tutoie que ses amis, et encore il reste très poli, malgré tout," répondit Ezequiel sur le même ton.

Ils suivirent malgré tout Harry qui était reparti au trot.

OoO

"Alors ?" fit Neville durant le dîner, tout sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Potter ? Il a été dans un état lamentable une grande partie de la journée. Et il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre."

"J'ai juste fait courir les Potter, Neville-kun."

"_Les _Potter ?"

"Oui, Lord Potter s'est joint à nous, prétendant que courir n'enseigne rien. Je crois qu'il a appris sa leçon. J'étais encore frais et dispos qu'ils rampaient presque sur le sol." Harry garda le silence quelques secondes, pensif. "Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est qu'il aie continué à courir alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'arrêter et rentrer au château. C'est son fils que j'entraîne, pas lui ..."

"Tu lui avais lancé un défi ?" demanda Drago qui avait suivi la conversation.

"En quelque sorte, oui."

"Alors en parfait gryffondor, il a voulu le relever."

"Dans ce cas, vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il a échoué," rit Harry. "Et Ezequiel va continuer à courir avec moi !" Il se rapprocha de ses amis et parla plus bas, son sourire devenant un brin sadique. "Il s'est déjà plaint alors. Mais la journée est encore loin d'être finie pour lui ! Je le revois encore pour une bonne heure et demie après le dîner."

Harry jubilait mais il reprit un visage impassible et continua son repas. Il ne fallait pas faire peur à Ezequiel trop vite. Si jamais il le voyait comme cela, le pauvre fuirait directement. Il voulait peut-être qu'il abandonne mais avant même d'avoir commencé ne serait pas vraiment drôle. Et Ezequiel n'apprendrait rien dans ces conditions. Il dégusta son morceau de tarte à la mélasse, son esprit plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit la question de Neville.

"Tu vas faire quoi après avec Potter ?"

"Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière," sourit-il.

Après avoir bu sa tasse de thé, Harry se leva et alla à son aise dans la salle de duels pour méditer. Il avait déjà eu le temps de se détendre complètement et de se plonger en lui-même sans que le jeune Potter ne montre le bout de son nez. Aurait-il déjà abandonné ? Le jeune shinigami venait de finir son échauffement avant l'entraînement proprement dit, pensant qu'il allait être seul de sa soirée, quand le professeur Snape entra dans la classe, poussant Ezequiel devant lui.

"Il me semble, Mr Kuchiki, que ce garçon cherchait à se cacher de son père pour ne pas avoir à vous rejoindre," dit Snape de sa voix doucereuse et avec une pointe de moquerie plus que flagrante.

"Eh bien, j'ai fini ma méditation. C'est dommage pour lui," fit Harry en s'approchant. Il envoya Ezequiel faire quelques tours de salle pour s'échauffer avant de se tourner vers son professeur. "Sensei, savez-vous ce qu'est un tatami ?"

"Une sorte de tapis de combat, il me semble," répondit le vieux serpentard en gardant le gryffondor à l'oeil.

"Oui, c'est cela. Y a-t-il moyen d'en avoir un ici ou pas ?"

Snape sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène et fit un mouvement fluide et rapide du poignet.

"Le sol et les murs sont pourvu d'un sort de coussinage," fit-il. "Vous pouvez le projeter avec violence contre un mur qu'il ne risquerait pas de s'y fendre le crâne."

"Excellent ! Merci, Snape-sensei."

"Mais je vous en prie," sourit Snape qui avait hâte de voir l'avorton Potter en prendre pour son grade.

Harry s'avança vers le centre de la salle et frappa dans ses mains. "Allons-y, Ezequiel. Venez près de moi." Le Survivant vint en marchant - traînant des pieds - et fit face à son frère. "Frappez-moi."

"Je te demande pardon ?" fit Potter, surpris.

"Je vous demande de me frapper. Je veux voir comment vous vous battez. Alors frappez-moi."

"Avec plaisir," dit Ezequiel avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry attendait, bras et jambes légèrement écartés, en position défensive. Ezequiel serra ses poings et s'élança un bras tendu pour lui mettre une pêche en plein visage. Le shinigami s'écarta d'un pas et vit son frère, porté par son poids, faire deux pas avant de se retourner et de repartir à l'assaut. Il essaya plusieurs fois de toucher Harry mais il ne fit que brasser du vent car son frère restait inaccessible bien que largement à portée de bras.

"Comment veux-tu que je te frappe si tu bouges tout le temps ?" se plaignit-il au bout de cinq minutes.

"C'est le but," répondit Harry en attrapant cette fois son frère par le bras et, en profitant de l'élan de ce dernier, pour le faire basculer en avant, tête la première, pour le faire tomber le dos à plat sur le sol. "A force de me voir bouger et d'apprendre de mes mouvements ainsi que de vos erreurs, vous progresserez. Relevez-vous et recommencez."

Ezequiel lança un regard noir à son frère tout en se relevant. Il tomba de nouveau à terre, propulsé par Harry, mais jamais il ne réussit à le toucher. Il s'épuisait rapidement, déjà qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré avec sa course du matin et les cours de la journée. Et tout cela sous le regard de la chauve-souris des cachots mangemort et pire ennemi de son père qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

"Allez, debout Ezequiel," entendit-il après être projeté au sol pour au moins la centième fois de la soirée. "Vous vous reposerez quand vous serez mort !"

"Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant," marmonna-t-il.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule," soupira Harry. "J'y vais encore doucement avec vous."

"Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?"

"Absolument pas. Maintenant debout !"

"Mais c'est un cauchemar !" maugréa Potter en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Et il ne fait que commencer, otouto-san. Debout !"

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide d'en rester là pour la soirée. Il rappela à Ezequiel de le rejoindre le lendemain matin pour méditer. Ezequiel fit un sec hochement de tête tandis que Snape annulait le sortilège de cousinage qui lui avait empêché de mauvaises chutes. Harry avait tourné le dos à son frère et s'en éloignait pour parler au professeur quand il entendit un cri de guerre et qu'Ezequiel l'attrapait par derrière et cherchait à le faire tomber.

"Ah, c'est comme ça," fit Harry en attrapant les bras de son frère qui mettait tout son poids vers l'arrière pour qu'il perde son équilibre.

Il fit signe à son professeur de ne rien faire. Il avait en effet vu ce dernier ouvrir la bouche pour remettre Ezequiel à sa place. Il se pencha en avant pour compenser les gestes d'Ezequiel et il se campa bien sur ses pieds pour assurer son équilibre, le poids de son frère n'étant pas à négliger. Puis, il plia les jambes et poussa fortement pour partir vers l'arrière, s'aidant de son frère qui essayait toujours de le faire basculer. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, le corps d'Ezequiel amortissant le choc pour Harry. Le Survivant avait, lui, pris le sol de plein fouet et il en avait mal au dos. Il sentait largement la différence sans le sortilège de coussinage et regrettait déjà son geste. Cela faisait encore plus mal que lors du bal du Nouvel An. Et il s'était cogné la tête en plus. La douleur l'avait fait lâché Harry qui s'était déjà relevé et époussetait son kimono.

"Bien essayé," dit-il. "Mais cela reste insuffisant. Vous pouvez ressayer autant que vous le souhaitez. C'est une bonne initiative d'attaquer par surprise. Évitez toutefois le cri de guerre. Il va de soi qu'à chaque fois que vous tenterez quelque chose, que cela soit ici ou à l'extérieur, je répliquerai comme à cet instant. Mais cela ne pourra être que bénéfique pour nous deux."

"J'ai mal partout," gémit Ezequiel.

"Ce sera pire demain," dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Ezequiel grogna mais prit malgré tout la main qu'on lui tendait et se releva péniblement. Chacun de ses mouvements le faisait grimacer. Il sortit de la salle aussi rapidement qu'il put pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son frère. Harry se dirigea pendant ce temps vers son professeur de potions.

"Il a l'air mal en point," fit Snape pas le moins du monde inquiet.

"Il sera dans un état encore plus lamentable demain," répliqua le shinigami, ce qui fit sourire le vieux serpentard.

"Qu'allez-vous faire pour l'entrainement de Quidditch ?"

"Qu'il profite de sa soirée pour faire ses devoirs. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir tous les matins." Harry fit une pause. "Puis-je vous posez une question ?"

"Allez-y."

"Ezequiel a attisé ma curiosité ce matin. Existe-t-il des matières où la méditation peut être utile ?"

"Il y a les arts de l'esprit tel que la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie," répondit Snape. "Il y a aussi certains points en métamorphoses avancées comme devenir un animagus. Mais ce sont des disciplines largement au dessus de vos capacités ou de celles de votre frère. Elles requièrent un haut niveau de magie ainsi que beaucoup de concentration."

"Je vois," fit Harry, pensif. "Je vous remercie, Snape-sensei. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée."

Et Harry sortit à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.


	21. Un samedi mouvementé

**Chapitre 21 : Un Samedi mouvementé**

C'était samedi matin, jour du match qui opposait Pouffsoufle à Serpentard. Il faisait doux et clair, le ciel était dégagé. Cela présageait une journée ensoleillée. Un temps parfait pour jouer au Quidditch. Harry courrait autour du lac, comme tous les matins, Ezequiel le suivait péniblement. Il soufflait et souffrait mais il le faisait en silence. Il s'accrochait.

Mais Harry avait une mauvaise impression face au comportement de son frère. Mais c'était peut-être juste passager. Il le savait sous pression avec Lord Potter qui le surveillait pour qu'il vienne chaque matin courir avec lui. James Potter avait appris sa leçon, il ne les avait pas rejoint autour du lac pour cracher ses poumons en compagnie de son fils. Et Harry en était ravi. Mais qu'Ezequiel naturellement arrogant avec tout le monde, insultant les autres, les regardant de haut, ... que ce garçon adulé de tous, considéré comme la perle rare et le joyau du monde sorcier, le sauveur, le Survivant, qu'il ait cette lueur de peur quand il voit son père. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais qu'était-ce ? Etait-ce une peur pour un simple caprice de son frère ? Ou était-ce plus profond ? Seul le temps pouvait le dire. Surtout qu'Ezequiel ne parlait pas. Sauf pour gémir ou quelques fois poser une question anodine et sans intérêt.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une foulée un peu trop rapide pour être celle d'Ezequiel dont il s'était accoutumé au rythme. Non celui-là était beaucoup plus rapide et soutenu, et le pas pourtant léger. Harry étendit son reiatsu et sourit.

"**Bonjour père."**

**"Bonjour Harry-kun," **fit Byakuya en arrivant à sa hauteur et en se calquant sur son rythme. "**J'ai eu l'habitude de te voir courir plus vite. Es-tu souffrant ?"**

**"Non. Mais si je cours plus vite je vais tuer mon frère. C'est déjà pas mal qu'il se traîne ainsi sans trop se plaindre."**

**"Je croyais que tu voulais le pousser à bout ... ?"**

**"C'est ce que je fais," **répondit Harry. "**Mais je ne peux pas le faire trop vite. Il le sent plus passer lorsqu'il essaie de me porter un coup. Et j'insiste sur le fait qu'il essaie, père."**

**"Tu pensais pourtant qu'il n'était pas motivé..."**

**"Et je le pense toujours... Une fois que Lord Potter sort du décor, Ezequiel montre son vrai visage et sa motivation. Et je dois dire qu'elle est nulle. Il ne vient que parce que son père l'amène. Patience, père. C'est vous qui m'avez appris cela."**

**"Et fait-il des progrès ?"**

**"Au niveau méditation pas vraiment. Mais à défaut d'y arriver, il attends que je finisse la mienne en silence. Cela lui apprend au moins la patience. Pour le combat, à défaut de me pouvoir me faire tomber, il a appris quelques mouvements d'esquives qu'il a déjà pu ..."**

Harry fut interrompu par Ezequiel qui lui fonçait dessus et essayait de le faire tomber en l'attrapant par derrière. Il l'avait senti accéléré mais il ne pensait pas qu'il oserait alors qu'il était en conversation avec son père. Mais c'était _serpentard_, ça ! Même _très _serpentard ! On peut dire que pour la première fois, Harry était surpris par son frère. Byakuya s'était écarté et observait son fils et également les efforts et progrès du jeune Potter comparé à sa performance plus que médiocre au Bal du Ministère.

Harry et Ezequiel se tenaient sur un ponton qui permettait de traverser le lac là où il s'enfonçait dans la forêt interdite. Et malgré le beau temps, il était encore tôt et le bois était recouvert de l'humidité de la nuit qui partait d'autant moins vite qu'il se trouvait au-dessus de l'eau. Et par endroit le ponton était glissant, surtout sur les bords où il y avait un peu de mousse. Ezequiel essayait de faire tomber Harry en le poussant en avant mais le jeune shinigami était bien campé sur ses pieds et tenait bon. Potter reprit son appui sur le sol et c'est là que tout se passa très vite. Il dérapa sur la mousse, tomba au sol, le corps à moitié hors du ponton. Il essaya de se rattraper mais tomba à l'eau en hurlant.

"HARRY !"cria-t-il en se débattant dans l'eau pour se maintenir à la surface. "AIDE-MOI, S'IL TE PLAIT, HAR..." Ezequiel coula.

Harry observa la scène avec un sourire à l'idée que son frère face une petite baignade matinale dans l'eau glaciale. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite en entendant le cri de frayeur de son frère et en voyant son visage. Il comprit. Ezequiel ne savait pas nager. Il jura en japonais avant de sauter lui-même dans l'eau.

_Ah ce que c'est froid ! _Pensa-t-il. _Et sale ! _

Harry ne voyait rien du tout et il se guida avec l'énergie que dégageait son frère pour le retrouver dans cette eau brunâtre et vaseuse. Il sentait Ezequiel se débattre et souffrir. De l'eau devait rentrer dans ses poumons. Harry commençait à avoir les poumons en feu quand il le trouva enfin. Ezequiel ne bougeait plus et coulait toujours, un mince filet de bulles qui s'échappait de sa bouche, les yeux fermés. _Oh non !_ Il l'attrapa et remonta au plus vite à la surface avec le corps inerte de son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya siffla pour appeler Daisuke pour qu'il aille chercher de l'aide. Le phénix au plumage azur s'envola directement pour la grande salle. Son vol d'ordinaire majestueux et calme était un peu plus chaotique et attira tout de suite l'attention de Dumbledore. Daisuke approcha des professeurs Snape et des deux Potter. Son cri était alarmé.

"Vous feriez mieux de le suivre," fit Albus en se levant lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Les quatre professeurs suivirent rapidement le phénix qui les menait vers le Lac Noir où ils virent clairement Byakuya Kuchiki à genou sur le ponton, tendant la main vers deux personnes dans le lac. Lily comprit tout de suite en le voyant remonter l'un des deux et l'allonger sur le ponton.

"EZEQUIEL !" hurla-t-elle en courant vers le lac comme elle n'avait plus couru depuis des années, rapidement suivie par Snape et ensuite par Potter et Dumbledore, bien que ce dernier ne courrait pas au vu de son âge plus qu'avancé. Il avait quand même près de cent cinquante ans.

Harry avait remonté son frère à la surface et était à présent à ses cotés avec son père, essayant de lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Ils le savaient toujours en vie, son énergie, bien que très faible, était toujours là. Ezequiel recracha l'eau et toussa tandis qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il vit d'abord le regard soucieux de son frère et ensuite, celui de Byakuya. Ce dernier le fit rouler sur le coté et il paniqua, pensant que ce _barbare _allait le remettre à l'eau.

"Du calme, jeune homme," fit le capitaine de la sixième division. "Je ne vous place que sur votre coté."

"Ezequiel !" hurla Lily à ce moment là en arrivant au bout du ponton.

"Maman," fit ce dernier faiblement en essayant de se relever.

"Non, Ezequiel," fit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère. "Reste encore allongé un moment. Tu as failli y rester."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Lady Potter en arrivant, essoufflée mais rassurée que son fils aille bien.

"Ezequiel a glissé et est tombé à l'eau, Potter-sensei," répondit Harry en frissonnant alors qu'un vent frais se levait.

Byakuya ôta sa veste de capitaine pour la poser sur les épaules de son fils trempé jusqu'aux os tandis que Snape en fit de même avec sa cape pour recouvrir Ezequiel qui était dans les bras de sa mère.

"Vous l'avez certainement poussé," accusa James Potter en pointant Byakuya Kuchiki.

Les Kuchiki se tendirent sous les propos du Lord et Snape se pinçait l'arête du nez. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! _ pensait-il.

"James Potter !" s'indigna Lily. "Tu es un aveugle et un imbécile ! Mr Kuchiki a sorti Ezequiel de l'eau ! Et Harry a plongé pour le sauver ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes enfantillages et te comporter comme un adulte ! Tu devrais plutôt le remercier pour avoir aidé Ezequiel et t'inquiéter pour ton fils au lieu de lancer des accusations sans preuves !"

James Potter se tut et fusilla sa femme du regard mais ne rajouta rien. Harry et Ezequiel furent raccompagnés à l'intérieur pour qu'ils puissent se changer, se réchauffer et surtout se reposer de leurs émotions. Surtout qu'Harry devait encore jouer son match de Quidditch. Ezequiel fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait quand même bu la tasse. Et une des plus mortelles ...

OoO

Harry volait à travers les joueurs verts et jaunes, regardant partout, à la recherche de cette petite balle dorée pour mettre fin au match. Les serpentards menaient 50 à 30 contre les pouffsoufles. Les blaireaux avaient décidément un excellent gardien, il ne laissait presque rien passer.

En refaisant un tour du stade, il vit enfin le Vif d'Or juste au dessus de l'oreille de Snape qui se tenait sur son balai en observant les joueurs. Oui, Snape était sur un balai. Il arbitrait le match. Cela avait fait un tapage lorsque la nouvelle s'était répandue. Snape détestait le Quidditch. Il n'assistait aux matchs que si les serpentards jouaient. Généralement c'était Mme Bibine qui s'occupait de l'arbitrage. McGonagall et Lord Potter avaient crié au scandale et au favoritisme. En particulier Potter qui détestait la maison vert et argent, et tout particulièrement Snape. Mais ils durent rendre tous les deux les armes quand Snape avança l'argument de protection de ses élèves et en particulier d'Harry qui avait été victime de magie noire lors de son match précédent.

Harry fonça directement sur son professeur de Potions, traversant la marée de joueurs qui se disputait le souaffle. Snape remarqua l'avancée de son serpent et blanchit légèrement quand il vit qu'il était en fait sur la trajectoire. Kuchiki ressemblait à un boulet de canon qui fonçait tout droit sur lui et Snape n'était pas du tout rassuré. Et si le garçon rentrait en collision avec lui et qu'ils tombaient tous les deux de leur balai ... Ils étaient à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, la chute allait être très certainement dure et douloureuse. Puis il vit le garçon faire un roulé sur lui-même tout en changeant légèrement sa trajectoire et ce dernier tendre le bras vers son oreille droite. Snape écarta rapidement la tête pour éviter de se faire toucher et était également prêt à donner une semaine de retenue au garçon quand il entendit Lee Jordan crier dans son mégaphone :

"Harry Kuchiki a attrapé le Vif d'Or. Serpentard gagne le match avec 200 points contre 30 pour Pouffsoufle."

OoO

Ezequiel était dans sa chambre, dans les appartements de ses parents, plongé dans des ouvrages de potions et d'herbologie pour terminer son devoir sur la pimentine. Il avait du mal à comprendre les propriétés de la potion et surtout pourquoi elle avait comme effet de faire fumer les oreilles pendant quelques heures. Rien que de penser à cela, il frissonna au souvenir de ses propres expériences avec la potion. Ce n'était pas agréable de ressembler à une cheminée ... _Est-ce que ça existe de la pimentine qui ne fait pas fumer les oreilles ? _se demanda-t-il. Il écrivit la question sur son parchemin rempli de notes plus ou moins structurées. Il était encore à l'ébauche du devoir et il devait le rendre le mardi suivant. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Surtout que son père allait l'envoyer encore s'entraîner avec son frère le lendemain et qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps lundi soir pour le faire, vu qu'Harry ne devrait plus s'entraîner au Quidditch, son dernier match de l'année venant de se terminer deux heures plus tôt.

Harry ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Depuis le matin en fait. Il n'avait pas pensé être arrivé à un tel stade dans sa relation avec son frère. Il se montrait toujours horrible - maintenant il l'admettait - avec lui, depuis le début. _Frangin_ n'était qu'une manière de le narguer. Mais son père dénigrait toujours Harry. Et maintenant il le poussait à suivre son enseignement. Son père n'était pas logique parfois ... Enfin, il préférait lui obéir. Il n'avait pas envie d'être puni. Tout sauf être puni ! Il repensa à l'entraînement qu'il devrait suivre le lendemain avec son frère et grimaça. Mais il se jura aussi de le remercier d'avoir plongé dans le lac pour lui dès qu'il le croiserait. Avec cette promesse, il replongea dans ses livres. Ah qu'il détestait les devoirs ! Il préférait la pratique plutôt que d'aller dans les livres. Il avait l'habitude avec son père d'apprendre sur le tas. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait du lire un nombre incalculable de livres, d'articles, ...

Il avait enfin - peut-être - trouvé la solution et la problématique de son essai quand Lord Potter déboula, furibond, dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je fais mon devoir de potions, papa," répondit Ezequiel, se reprenant de sa surprise en entendant la porte claquer contre mur.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que les potions, ça ne servait à rien. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin dans ma vie. Ton frère est entrain de s'entraîner. Va le rejoindre immédiatement !"

"Mais Harry a dit que j'étais libre les jours où il s'entraînait au Quidditch ainsi que les jours de match."

"Sauf que lui s'entraîne maintenant et que je vois que toi tu fais le fainéant dans ta chambre, penché sur des choses sans importance ! Tu vas laisser encore longtemps ton frère nous humilier !? J'ai été très déçu de toi à Nouvel An ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Ezequiel ! Tu es faible et paresseux ! Je t'ai entraîné et tu te laisses battre par ces barbares ! J'ai demandé à ce que tu puisses suivre son entraînement pour que tu puisses mieux apprendre de lui. Un dicton dit : soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. Je veux que tu ridiculises ton frère et ce Kuchiki. Je veux qu'il ait honte de faire partie de ce groupe de barbares ! Harry doit revenir à la maison et retourner dans l'ombre pour que tu sois seul sur le devant de la scène ! Tu m'as compris ? JE VEUX QUE TU ECRASES TON FRERE !"

Lord Potter avait élevé la voix jusqu'à hurler tout en s'approchant et en agrippant son fils par le bras. Ezequiel de son coté n'avait fait que s'écraser de plus en plus, effrayé par son père. Il allait être puni, encore ...

"Oui, papa," murmura-t-il, apeuré. "Tout ce que tu voudras, papa."

"Maintenant, tu abandonnes ces conneries," fit le Lord en montrant le devoir de potion, faisant tomber au passage la bouteille d'encre sur les notes, ruinant tout le travail d'Ezequiel. "Tu vas tout de suite au bord du lac t'entraîner avec ton frère. Il reçoit une leçon de son père. Peut-être pourras-tu apprendre quelque chose."

"Mais Mme Pomfresh a dit que je devais me reposer aujourd'hui avec l'incident de ce matin," dit Ezequiel.

"Tu es malade ?" demanda le Lord avec un ton qui laissait présager rien de bon si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

"Non," répondit alors Ezequiel.

"Alors, pas besoin de repos. Tu fais ce que je te dis et que ça saute !"

James Potter tira son fils hors de sa chambre et le poussa hors des appartements.

"Si je vois que tu n'y vas," fit le Lord en attirant la Carte du Maraudeur d'un coup de baguette. "Cela ira mal pour toi ! Tu m'as compris ?"

"Oui, papa."

"File. "

Ezequiel partit tout de suite pour éviter une punition des plus sévères. Même si personne ne le savait, Ezequiel préférait cent fois les punitions de Snape plutôt que celles de son père. Mais il ne fallait le dire à personne. Et puis, qui le croirait ? Tout le monde appréciait son père tandis que Snape avait sa réputation de chauve-souris des cachots, réputation qu'il se faisait un plaisir à entretenir. Alors il ne parlait pas. Même sa mère ne savait pas ce que son père faisait. Il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui, car il avait peur que cela empire s'il le disait à quelqu'un.

OoO

Harry échangeait quelques coups de sabre avec son père. Il appréciait ces moments en famille. Ils se battaient avec leurs Zanpakuto, Byakuya avec Senbonzakura, Harry avec Hone Hona. Ils ne les avaient toutefois pas réveillé, ils ne faisaient étal que de leur force physique et de leur agilité. Ils avaient tous deux quelques entailles mineures, Harry en avait naturellement plus que son père.

"**Une fois rentré au manoir, tu me montreras tes progrès au niveau de ton shikai ?" **demanda Byakuya.

"**Je peux vous le montrer tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez, père**," répondit Harry. "**Nous pouvons aller dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour le déployer, c'est moins risqué pour les humains**."

"**Pourquoi pas**," fit le Chef de clan en rangeant Senbonzakura dans son fourreau.

Ils soignèrent leurs plaies respectives à l'aide du kido et Harry était entrain de réparer leurs habits d'un coup de baguette quand Ezequiel arriva à leur hauteur.

"Harry," dit-il, hésitant.

"Oui ?" fit l'intéressé en se tournant vers son frère.

"Je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu as fait ce matin."

"Oh ... Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Un silence tendu se fit. Ezequiel hésitait toujours, dansant un pied sur l'autre. Il se savait surveiller par son père. Mais il ne connaissait pas Byakuya Kuchiki et ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce regard gris sombre qui le transperçait et ce visage vide de toute émotion. C'était un peu comme regarder Snape. Enfin non, Snape montrait clairement sa haine et son dégoût des Potter. Cet homme ne dégageait rien, ne montrait rien. C'était encore plus déstabilisant de ne pas savoir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la question de son frère.

"Vous vouliez autre chose, Ezequiel ?"

"Non ... euh ... enfin, oui ... Comment dire ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil face à l'hésitation et au bafouillage de son frère. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'agir de la sorte. Il était plutôt du genre assuré et fonceur. Là, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête, il se mordillait la lèvre et lançait des regards vers le château.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"C'est que papa a vu que tu t'entraînais alors ... et il m'a un peu ... jeté dehors pour que je m'entraîne également."

"Je croyais que vous deviez vous reposez avec les événements de ce matin," fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, et je sais que tu as dit que je pouvais me reposer aujourd'hui. Mais ... il a dit que je devais profiter que ton ... ton père soit là pour apprendre des choses... alors ..."

Ezequiel regarda à nouveau le château et maudit intérieurement son père.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Ezequiel ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, oui ..., je ... Oui, tout va bien."

Harry était perplexe. Ce n'était clairement pas l'Ezequiel qu'il voyait tous les jours. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour en parler. En avait-il seulement envie ?

"Nous allions autre part pour nous entraîner," dit-il. "Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose à part regarder. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas passer du temps auprès de votre ami Weasley ? Vous avez besoin de vous détendre et de vous changer les idées."

"Je ne peux pas," répondit le jeune Potter. "Papa me surveille."

"Votre père est de l'autre coté du château, jeune homme," dit Byakuya. "D'ici, il ne peut pas vous voir. Vous pouvez très bien trompez sa vigilance."

"Impossible," dit Ezequiel. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

Les deux Kuchiki se regardèrent, se demandant quoi faire. Puis, l'esprit d'Harry s'éclaira.

"Je crois que nous le pouvons, Ezequiel," dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Il utilise la Carte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment connais-tu ... ?" fit Ezequiel, étonné.

"James Potter n'est pas le seul Maraudeur que je connaisse," sourit Harry. "Sirius et Remus en faisait également partie et ils nous ont révélé révélé l'existence de la Carte du Maraudeur."

"Oh."

"Très bien, suivez-nous. Nous allons dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas nous surveiller."

"Le seul moyen serait de sortir de Poudlard pour ça," fit Ezequiel.

"Ce serait effectivement une possibilité, mais il sera très vite au courant s'il surveille la carte. Je pensais plutôt à exploiter une faille de la carte en elle-même."

"Laquelle ?"

"Il y a une salle dans le château qui n'apparaît pas du tout. Accompagnez-nous. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez de votre coté pendant que nous nous entraînons du nôtre."

Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction du château.

"Tu crois que Granger accepterait de me passer ses livres de potions, de l'encre et du parchemin ?" demanda Ezequiel au bout d'un moment.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?"

"Je travaillais sur l'essai de potion quand papa a déboulé dans ma chambre. Il a renversé l'encrier par accident sur mon travail. Comme il déteste Snape et les potions, ben il en a un peu rien à faire. Je peux tout recommencer et mes livres sont restés dans ma chambre, dans les appartements privés."

Harry resta pensif. Le message sous-entendu d'Ezequiel était clair. Pas question d'aller chercher ses livres dans sa chambre. Par chance, ils croisèrent Drago en entrant dans le hall.

"Drago-kun," fit-il en s'approchant de lui. "Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, Harry."

Drago salua le chef de clan et ne jeta pas un regard à Ezequiel. Harry lui demanda de rassembler ses livres de potions et d'herbologie dans un sac ainsi que de quoi écrire et qu'il les lui envoie via Daisuke. Le blond accepta et partit vers les cachots tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers le septième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'enseigner la danse classique à des trolls en tutu rose.

Harry marcha trois fois devant en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Une salle d'étude pour Ezequiel, une grande salle d'entraînement pour son père et lui et une salle de bain où ils pourraient se rafraîchir juste après l'entraînement. Au moment où ils allaient entrer, Daisuke apparut et se déposa sur l'épaule de Byakuya après avoir donné un sac rempli de livres à Harry. Ce dernier le tendit à son frère.

"Voilà mes affaires de potions et d'herbologie."

Ezequiel sourit et le remercia.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Ils arrivèrent directement dans la salle d'étude qu'Harry avait demandé pour Ezequiel. Il y avait un bureau en chêne massif contre un mur, il y avait de nombreuses bibliothèques autour, longeant les murs et certaines dans la pièce, dos l'une à l'autre. On se croirait dans une bibliothèque. Harry s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles par curiosité, plusieurs titres lui sauta aux yeux, des livres de sorts et d'enchantements, toute la collection d'histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, des manuels de métamorphoses, que ce soit pour débutants ou pour niveau moyen, des manuels de potions, d'herbologie, des ouvrages sur la magie offensive, comme défensive, sur les créatures magiques, ... Il y avait de tout. Même de la magie noire apparemment. Certains livres semblaient très vieux, d'autres presque neufs, comme si tous les ouvrages du monde étaient rassemblés dans cette pièce.

"**Je crois que je sais où je vais faire mes devoirs maintenant," **fit Harry en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les reliures.

"Tu as dit quoi ?" fit Ezequiel, qui s'était lui aussi attardé sur les ouvrages à la recherche de livres de potions et d'herbologie pour son devoir, au cas où il retrouverait ceux qu'il avait lu quelques heures auparavant.

"Rien d'important."

Harry se tourna vers l'autre partie de la pièce. La salle d'entraînement était séparée de la salle d'étude par une large baie vitrée. Elle était aussi grande que la grande salle. Une fois de l'autre coté, dos à la fenêtre, le jeune shinigami se crut rentré à la maison. Les murs et le sol étaient fait de bois clair. Il y avait quelques mannequins d'entraînements le long d'un mur. Il y avait un large tatami brun clair sur le sol, de la même nuance que le bois qui recouvrait la pièce. Il y avait une porte coulissante dans les même nuances et essences que le reste de la pièce, la partie supérieure ayant une armature de fenêtre recouverte par un voile de couleur blanche. La salle d'eau devait être de l'autre coté.

Harry retrouvait la salle qu'il avait invoqué ces derniers temps pour s'entraîner tout seul, la seule différence étant l'ajout de la salle d'étude.

"**Impressionnant," **dit Byakuya en regardant autour de lui.

"**Oui, j'aurais dit **_**magique**_**, mais impressionnant convient aussi,**" sourit Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers son frère. "Ezequiel."

"Oui, Harry."

"Ce que nous allons faire ici est assez dangereux pour vous, alors restez bien de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Mais tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda le jeune Potter en faisant aller son regard de son frère à Byakuya avant de revenir à Harry.

"M'entraîner," sourit ce dernier. "Je vous ai dit que j'allais sacrifier un peu de mon entraînement pour vous. Mon père me donne l'opportunité de m'entraîner à un niveau qui me convient bien mieux que tout ce que nous avons fait cette semaine. Vous vous doutez bien que je vais en profiter."

Harry rit franchement en allant se placer sur le tatami, rapidement suivi par son père qui avait suivi l'échange en silence. Ezequiel retourna dans la salle d'étude et se plongea avec une grimace dans son devoir de potion.

"**Depuis quand es-tu courtois avec lui ?**" demanda Byakuya à son fils en sortant son zanpakuto.

"**D'une certaine manière, je l'ai toujours été, Père**," répondit Harry en sortant le sien. "**Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me parlait comme à un vulgaire chien, que j'allais me rabaisser à faire la même chose**."

"**Depuis quand te parle-t-il comme s'il te respectait, alors ? Enfin, si on exclue sa familiarité pour le moins déplacée**."

"**Je ne sais pas**," avoua le jeune homme. "**Depuis ce matin, je pense. Peut-être depuis quelques jours. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ce que j'ai remarqué par contre, c'est son comportement étrange. Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées. Je ne le fréquente vraiment que depuis une semaine, alors ...**"

"**Qu'as-tu remarqué ?" **demanda Byakuya en parant un coup de son fils.

"**Il lance souvent des regards discrets vers son père. Enfin, il se croit discret, mais c'est flagrant maintenant que j'y pense. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Surtout avec ce que je viens d'apprendre**."

"**Et que penses-tu ?"**

"**J'ai deux hypothèses**," dit Harry en portant une nouvelle attaque à son père. "**La première est qu'Ezequiel me surveille pour le compte de son père et de Dumbledore. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas quand on sait qu'ils ont engagé quelqu'un pour m'espionner avant**."

"**Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs pas dit qui était cette personne ?" **remarqua Byakuya en arrêtant tout juste sa lame au niveau du coup de son fils pour dire _T'es mort_ pour après s'écarter et reprendre l'entraînement.

"**Oui, père. Je vous le dirai après, je termine mes idées puis je vous en parle**."

"**Très bien. La seconde hypothèse ?"**

"**Ezequiel a peur de son père**."

"**Comment cela ?**"

"**Je ne sais pas, c'est une intuition**," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "**Il avait ce regard**."

"**Quel regard ?"**

"**Cela n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais j'avais l'impression de me voir quand j'étais tout petit, en regardant Ezequiel. Et en particulier aujourd'hui quand il a dit qu'il était surveillé**."

"**Tout petit ?**" demanda Byakuya en baissant son arme.

"**Avant que vous m'adoptiez, Père**," dit Harry en croisant les yeux gris sombre de Byakuya, baissant lui aussi son arme.

"**Tu t'en souviens donc**," fit le Capitaine en s'approchant.

"**Pas totalement**," répliqua Harry en chassant une larme traîtresse à la pensée de son bourreau. "**Juste quelques cauchemars** **mais je n'en fais plus autant qu'avant.**"

Byakuya posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et la serra. "**Est-ce que c'était ces cauchemars qui t'empêchais de dormir il y a quelques années ?" **demanda-t-il doucement.

"**Oui, père**," répondit Harry au bout d'un moment.

"**Et tu penses que ton frère a peur de son père ..."**

"**Oui, c'est une possibilité. Mais maintenant, si c'est le cas, est-ce récent ou pas ?"**

**"Et si cela s'avère que tu as raison, que comptes-tu faire ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas," **répondit Harry. "**Le soutenir, je suppose. Personne ne devrait avoir peur comme ça."**

**"Pourtant, il a été plus que déplacé et arrogant envers toi," **remarqua le père.

"**Toujours poussé par Lord Potter," **répliqua le fils.

"**Très bien, garde ton frère à l'oeil**," dit Byakuya en s'écartant et en se remettant en garde.

"**Je le ferai, père**," fit Harry en portant de nouveau une attaque.

"**Et si tu me montrais ton shikai maintenant**," demanda le capitaine au bout de cinq minutes de silence où ils ne faisaient que s'échanger des coups.

Harry sourit et s'écarta de son père en tendant les bras vers l'avant, son sabre dans la main gauche, perpendiculaire à son bras. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur la lame aux reflets d'argent, de la garde jusqu'à la pointe.

"**Harmonise, Hone Hona," **dit-il.

La lame en soi ne changea pas tant que cela, juste quelques symboles gravés dans le métal. Les changements s'étaient surtout opérés au niveau de la garde. Cette dernière s'était affinée et avait une couleur dorée. Une chaîne partait du pommeau, la même chaîne en laquelle se transformait le zanpakuto d'Harry lorsqu'il était en sommeil et qu'il ne pouvait pas circuler avec un katana à son coté. Chaque maillon de la chaîne était différent, comme chaque note, chaque son, chaque élément de la nature l'était. C'est ce qui faisait la beauté de son zanpakuto.

Byakuya observa son fils. Il était magnifique ainsi. Une aura dorée se dégageait de lui à chaque fois qu'il libérait son shikai. Et la chaîne qui virevoltait gracieusement autour de lui. Cela lui faisait penser à Sode no Shirayuki, le zanpakuto de Rukia, qui agissait de la même façon en diffusant une aura glacée autour d'elle. En cela, Rukia lui faisait penser à la lune et Harry le soleil. Il sourit à cette pensée en regardant son fils porter sa première attaque.

Harry courut et sauta en fendant l'air de son sabre, le faisant siffler. _"_**Chante, Hone Hona"** dit-il en même temps. Une onde sonore s'échappa de la lame et frappa son père avec violence, le faisant glisser sur trois mètres. Byakuya avait pu paré l'attaque sans problème et n'avait pas été affecté par la violence du coup, relativement faible comparée à la puissance d'un capitaine. Mais elle était déjà très élevée pour quelqu'un de l'âge d'Harry. Il voyait ce dernier déjà s'épuiser par cette simple attaque. Il est vrai que dans le monde des humains, il était plus difficile d'utiliser son énergie. Ce monde ne comportait pas autant de particules spirituelles que dans la Soul Society. Alors libérer un shikai, qui demandait en soi pas mal d'énergie, le faire ici-bas était épuisant. Harry ne put que porter deux attaques supplémentaires avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, en sueur et mort de fatigue.

Byakuya resta à genoux à ses cotés en attendant qu'il récupère un peu. L'énergie d'Harry était très basse ; il avait tout donné. Il avait rangé dans leur fourreaux leurs deux zanpakuto. Il sentit le jeune Potter s'approcher et le vit s'asseoir en tailleur juste devant eux.

"Tinky," appela-t-il.

Une elfe de maison apparut dans un CRAC sonore, faisant sursauter Harry, toujours allongé au sol. Ce dernier observa la créature quelques secondes avec méfiance avant de reposer sa tête sur le sol en soupirant.

"Le jeune Maître a appelé Tinky," dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant. "Que peut faire Tinky pour Maître Potter ?"

"Apporte-nous des rafraîchissements," dit Ezequiel.

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparut dans un nouveau CRAC. Un plateau avec du jus de citrouille frais et quelques biscuits apparut à leurs cotés. Les Kuchiki remercièrent Ezequiel avant de boire leur boisson dans un silence calme et apaisant.

OoO

James Potter était dans sa salle de classe. Il avait fait apparaître deux pupitres et attendait les deux serpentards de cinquième année qu'il avait puni le matin même. Il était à son bureau et observait la Carte du Maraudeur. Il sourit en voyant Ezequiel se diriger vers les deux Kuchiki. Il avait obéi. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions sur comment faire couler ce barbare de Kuchiki et reprendre Harry pour l'effacer et ne laisser qu'Ezequiel sous les attentions des journalistes. Les deux serpentards venaient d'arriver. Il les fit s'installer et copier des lignes. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il se remémora ses années d'études, ses matchs, ses blagues, ses amis, ... Un peu de tout, en fait. Il parcourait ses souvenirs sans but précis.

Quand il en vint à se remémorer Ezequiel, il retourna à son bureau et observa la carte au niveau du Lac Noir. Ils n'y étaient plus. Il regarda partout, chaque parcelle de parchemin, chaque couloir, chaque escalier, chaque salle, chaque cour, ... partout. Ses fils et ce barbare étaient introuvables !

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre ses recherches sur la carte. Il trouva leurs noms dans le hall juste devant la Grande Salle, puis il les vit se séparer en deux groupes, Ezequiel partait dans les escaliers vers la tour de Gryffondor, tandis qu'Harry descendait vers les cachots.

James Potter secoua la tête. _Je suis un peu fatigué. C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne les ai pas trouvé la première fois. _


	22. Rapprochement

**Chapitre 22 : Rapprochement**

La session d'examens approchait. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite semaine avant qu'ils ne commencent. Ezequiel venait toujours tous les matins et tous les soirs pour s'entraîner. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire à son père. Oui, il courrait encore tous les matins avec lui autour du lac. Et il s'entraînait encore au combat, mais c'était moins fort, moins dur et ils changeaient régulièrement de salles. Les jumeaux avaient passés un accord.

OoO

_Flash-back_

Ezequiel était au sol, essoufflé. Il avait mal partout encore d'avoir rencontré le sol un nombre incalculable de fois. En fait, depuis le temps il ne comptait même plus. Il faisait toutefois des progrès. Il avait de moins en moins mal le lendemain de ses entraînements. Il courait plus longtemps avant de ressentir la fatigue. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il suivait ce rythme.

Harry redressait sa manche de kimono. Ezequiel avait réussi à le toucher dans sa chute. C'était un coup léger. Mais s'en était un. Il apprenait vite même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

"Ezequiel. Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Vas-y toujours."

"Pourquoi vous entraînez-vous alors que vous n'aimez clairement pas vous battre."

"C'est papa," soupira le jeune Potter. "Quand il me donne un ordre, j'obéis. J'ai pas envie d'être puni."

Harry vit son frère frissonner. Avait-il froid ? Ou était-ce un frisson de peur ? Il s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Ezequiel-kun," dit-il doucement. "Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir. Je ne te jugerai pas."

Ezequiel se redressa et plongea son regard brun dans les yeux d'émeraudes de son frère. Il n'y lut que pure sincérité. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron qui ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qui touchait de près comme de loin à son estomac. Le reste il s'en fichait. Sauf peut-être si cela le rendait riche et célèbre.

"D'accord, merci Harry."

Harry se leva et tendit la main à son frère. Ce dernier l'accepta et se leva.

"Faisons un marché tous les deux. Nous continuons de nous voir pour que Lord Potter pense que je t'entraîne toujours. On court toujours le matin, pour que tu gardes une certaine forme physique mais j'y vais doucement pour le reste. Et on essaie d'aller de temps en temps dans la salle va-et-vient pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux de ton coté sans que tu aies ton père sur le dos. Cela te convient-il ?"

Harry avait tendu la main à son frère et attendait sa réaction. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il la sert. Mais il se retrouva avec son frère dans les bras qui le remerciait.

"Merci, merci, merci, merci," répéta-t-il en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

"Si j'avais su que cela te rendrait heureux à ce point, je te l'aurais proposé plus tôt," rit Harry. "Et moi qui faisait tout pour que tu abandonnes de toi-même."

"J'ai pas intérêt d'abandonner," se figea Ezequiel. "Si je le fais, je paie pas cher de ma peau. Papa va me tuer." Il fit une pause. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'abandonne ?"

"Parce que tu n'es pas prêt, Ezequiel-kun. Tu n'es pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour pouvoir te battre. Tu n'y mets pas du coeur. Tu te bats parce qu'on t'y force. On ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant."

"Mais toi aussi, Harry," fit Ezequiel. "Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Et pourtant tu te bats."

"Mais on ne m'a jamais forcé à me battre. J'ai demandé à suivre des cours. Je voulais rendre mon père fier de moi. Je pouvais très bien attendre quelques années avant d'apprendre à me battre. Mais j'ai choisi de le faire plus tôt, parce que j'en avais envie. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi. Je veux me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime, pour accomplir mon devoir, pour être shinigami."

"C'est quoi un shinigami ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Ezequiel-kun," répondit Harry. "Mais crois-moi, un jour tu le sauras. Tout le monde finit par connaître un jour leur existence."

_Parce que tout le monde finit par mourir,_ pensa-t-il.

"D'accord," dit Ezequiel en faisant la moue. Il regarda sa montre. "Je ferai bien d'y aller. J'ai un devoir à terminer."

Le jeune Potter ramassa ses affaires et il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry l'arrêta.

"Ezequiel."

"Oui, Harry ?"

"En privé, je serai plus familier avec toi. Mais je préfère garder notre rapprochement secret pour le moment. Je resterai froid et distant avec toi en présence d'autres personnes. Même tes parents."

"D'accord."

Et Ezequiel sortit

_Fin Flash-back_

OoO

Harry et Ezequiel descendaient les escaliers, ils venaient de terminer leurs derniers devoirs dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et ils partaient se restaurer. Ils prirent un raccourci et passèrent à coté d'une classe. Harry sentit l'énergie négative qui rodait la nuit dans la forêt et il entendit des voix. Il attrapa Ezequiel par le bras et le tira dans l'ombre d'une alcôve à proximité de la salle. Il lui mit la main sur la bouche et le pria silencieusement de se taire et d'écouter.

Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille. Ils entendirent Quirell pleurer et supplier quelqu'un.

"Non, non ... pas encore, s'il-vous-plait, ..."

Il semblait qu'il y avait une personne qui menaçait leur professeur de DCFM.

"Très bien ... Très bien ... Je le ferai ...," pleura Quirell.

Ils entendirent des pas et Harry vit son frère bouger rapidement et sortir de son sac un tissu léger aux reflets indescriptibles de son sac. Il la mit rapidement au-dessus d'eux. Le jeune shinigami l'avait laissé faire, ne sentant aucune animosité ou menace de la part d'Ezequiel, et ces deux mois de fréquentation avaient construit une certaine relation de confiance entre les jumeaux. Le tissu les avait à peine recouvert totalement que Quirell sortait de la classe et partit rapidement. Il passa à coté des deux garçons sans les remarquer.

"Voilà donc la fameuse cape d'invisibilité," dit Harry alors que son frère la rangeait rapidement dans son sac.

"Qui t'en a parlé ?"

"Sirius et Remus."

"Les deux autres Maraudeurs," comprit Ezequiel.

"Et accessoirement nos parrains."

"Nos ?"

"Remus est ton parrain, Ezequiel-kun."

Ils quittèrent l'obscurité de l'alcôve et regardèrent dans la classe. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Mais qui menaçait Quirell ? Il y avait une autre porte de l'autre coté de la pièce.

"C'est sûrement Snape qui a menacé Quirell," fit Ezequiel avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"Pourquoi Snape-sensei ?"

"Parce que c'est un mangemort. C'est un méchant. Il veut voler la pierre philosophale que Dumbledore a caché ici. Et Quirell est l'un de ceux qui protège la pierre."

"Okay. J'étais au courant du passé sombre de Snape-sensei et de l'existence de la pierre mais pas du reste. Est-ce que tu pourrais reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, je te prie ?"

"Qui t'as dit pour la pierre ?" demanda d'abord Ezequiel.

"J'ai déduit son existence quand Hermione nous a dit que vous faisiez des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, Weasley et toi. Cela date de fin janvier. Peut-être début février."

"Okay. En fait, Ron et moi avons des soupçons depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque Gringott's juste un peu avant la rentrée mais rien n'a été volé."

"Oui, je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans la Gazette. Le coffre avait été vidé le jour-même non ?"

"Oui, Hagrid y était allé en mission pour Dumbledore. Mais on ne savait pas encore que c'était la pierre philosophale. Tu te souviens du troll à Halloween ?"

"Comment l'oublier ?" soupira Harry. "Une créature pareille cela ne s'oublie pas !"

"C'était en fait une diversion. Snape l'a fait rentrer dans l'école pour pouvoir aller devant Touffu et essayer de voler la pierre et ..."

"Qui est Touffu ?" interrompit Harry.

"Le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid."

"Et comment es-tu si sûr que c'est Snape qui a fait rentrer le troll ?"

"Parce que Ron a vu qu'il boitait, le soir d'Halloween, quand vous êtes tous arrivés à l'infirmerie. Et je l'ai moi-même vu boiter le lendemain. Il a du se faire mordre parce qu'il ne savait pas comment passer devant lui. Il faut juste qu'il entende de la musique pour qu'il devienne inoffensif. Chaque professeur a placé un obstacle sur le chemin qui mène à la pierre. Et Quirell et Hagrid sont les seuls dont Snape ne connait pas le moyen de passer."

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. C'était un peu logique tout cela. Enfin sauf pour Snape. Mais d'un autre coté, il comprenait la logique du gryffondor. Leur professeur de potion faisait un coupable idéal. Mais quiconque le connaissait un peu pourrait dire que ce n'était pas possible. Et Harry le connaissait.

"Je suis ton raisonnement, Ezequiel-kun. Je suis d'accord qu'il se passe des choses pas claires dans le château. Et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui menaçait Quirell dans cette pièce," dit Harry en montrant la salle d'un mouvement de bras. "Mais je peux t'assurer que l'énergie que j'ai ressentie n'était pas celle de Snape-sensei. Il a été mangemort, c'est vrai. Il me l'a dit au début de l'année. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Crois-moi. Ton père, tout comme Remus et Sirius détestaient cet homme quand ils étaient étudiants et lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Snape-sensei a bien failli mourir une fois de l'une de leur blagues. Ton père et Snape-sensei se haïssent toujours. Mais notre mère était amie avec Snape quand ils étaient enfants ...

"Non, c'est impossible !"

"Te souviens-tu de notre conversation dans le train. Notre mère me posait des questions sur mes passions."

"Tu as parlé de musique. Maman était très emballée."

"Oui, et je lui ai répondu que je jouais les mêmes instruments qu'elle. C'est Snape-sensei qui m'en avait parlé. Comment aurait-il pu me le dire s'il ne connaissait pas un peu notre mère ?"

"Bon d'accord. Admettons que Snape ne soit pas un parfait connard sur toutes les coutures et que ce n'est pas lui qui veut la pierre. Qui pourrait avoir envie de la voler ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'énergie de cette personne est malsaine."

Ils sortirent de la pièce après quelques instants et allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Comme Ezequiel et Weasley, tout comme Neville et Drago, devaient aller en retenue le soir-même très tard, Harry avait décidé qu'il ferait une pause le lendemain et qu'Ezequiel pourrait dormir et récupérer de sa nuit.

OoO

"Bonjour, Harry," dit Hermione en arrivant de bonne humeur à la table des serpentards.

"Bonjour, Hermione-kun. Tu es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui."

"Tu devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver."

"Raconte."

"J'ai eu droit à un _stp _et un _merci _ de la part d'Ezequiel Potter. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé lors de sa retenue pour qu'il soit si poli avec moi."

"On a vu quelque chose tuer et boire du sang d'une licorne," marmonna Drago Malfoy. "Puis cette créature nous a attaqué."

"Vous allez bien, j'espère," fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, on va bien ... physiquement. En tous cas, moi je vais bien."

"Tu n'en as pas l'air," remarqua Hermione. "Tu as une mine affreuse."

"J'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit." Drago avala une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer. "Potter et moi avons couru dans les bois et on s'est séparé. J'ai retrouvé le garde-chasse, Neville et Weasley et je les ai alerté de la présence de la créature et du corps de la licorne. Juste au moment où je finissais, Ezequiel était arrivé sur le dos d'un centaure."

Le fait que Drago n'avait pas insulté Weasley en l'évoquant était plus qu'éloquent pour montrer à quel point sa nuit l'avait choqué.

"Et sinon," dit Harry qui ne perdait pas le nord. "Pourquoi as-tu eu droit à autant de politesse de la part de mon frère ?"

"Il m'a demandé un service," répondit Hermione. "Il voulait que je te donne ceci."

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Harry le prit et lut le message.

_La personne est la même qu'à Godric Hollow._

C'était codé au cas où quelqu'un lirait le message mais Harry comprit directement l'allusion. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. La personne qui voulait voler la pierre était Voldemort. Harry fut d'une certaine manière rassuré. Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore. Tant que ce dernier serait dans le château, personne ne serait en danger. Mais ce serait quand même à surveiller. Voldemort pouvait très bien avoir peur de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait pas confiance en ce vieux fou.

Et pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, on ne met pas un chien à trois têtes dans un château rempli d'enfants, même si c'est pour protéger quelque chose.

Deuxièmement, on n'envoie pas des élèves traverser un secteur supposé être dangereux, référence au soir d'Halloween où le troll était supposé être dans les cachots, lieu où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard.

Et troisièmement et non pas des moindres aux yeux d'Harry, même s'il en était d'une certaine manière ravi, c'était cet homme qui avait demandé à ce qu'on l'abandonne.

Et il y avait certainement d'autres raisons mais il ne les voyait pas pour le moment. Ah oui, se faire espionner par Yoruichi, qu'il rajouta à sa liste. Cela fait quatre. Bref. Il n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore.

Prochains objectifs pour Harry : réussir ses examens qui approchaient, veiller sur son frère et garder un oeil sur le troisième étage et sur Dumbledore.


	23. Sous la trappe

Réponse aux reviews :

Lalabei : Eh bien scolairement ça va, c'est le blocus pour le moment. J'en profite pour terminer ce tome et je ne commencerai pas le suivant avant la fin juin (il faut que je relise le tome II de JKR et le début de Bleach pour remettre mes idées en place et dans le bon ordre surtout). Il me reste un peu près deux-trois chapitres à écrire. Pour le retour de baguette du Lord Potter faudra attendre les années suivantes XD Mais j'ai déjà un plan machiavélique pour lui. Pour Dumbledore, je ne sais pas encore car il est un peu intouchable ... J'espère aussi réussir mon année. Ton roman ne m'a pas dérangé, cela prouve que tu aimes ce que tu lis et que tu le clames haut et fort. Bisous et merci. Memepotter.

**Chapitre 23 : Sous la trappe**

Harry était dans sa chambre et la rangeait entièrement. Ce dernier mois avait été plus que chaotique. Entre les entraînements et les examens, il s'était plongé dans ses notes avec assiduité. Et maintenant, il était enfin sorti de l'enfer scolaire. Les examens étaient finis. Il y avait eu un examen écrit pour chaque matière, sauf le duel naturellement vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris note à ce cours. Ils avaient tous reçu des plumes enchantées qui empêchaient de tricher.

Il y avait eu aussi de la pratique pour la plupart des cours. Le professeur Flitwick les avait appelés un par un dans sa classe pour savoir s'ils savaient faire danser un ananas sur son bureau. Il passa l'épreuve deux fois en même temps, une fois par baguette. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de changer une souris en une tabatière, et plus celle-ci était belle, plus ils avaient de points. Harry avait fait la sienne comme pour toutes les transfigurations d'objets qu'il avait eu à faire durant l'année, à savoir aux couleurs de son phénix avec ce dernier gravé dans le bois bleu. Avec son autre baguette, il en avait fait une en bois de chêne sombre, poli, avec les armoiries de Poudlard. Pour Snape, il avait dû préparer une Potion d'Amnésie. Le tout dernier examen était Histoire de la Magie et il s'était résumé à une heure durant laquelle il avait du répondre à des questions de guerres entre sorciers, gobelins et diverses autres créatures, quelques découvertes majeures et autres joyeusetés.

Tout se passa relativement bien. Enfin, très bien même pour quelqu'un qui supportait un horrible mal de tête continu durant toute la durée des épreuves de fin d'année. Plus Harry réfléchissait à la cause de sa douleur, pire c'était. Mais ce n'était certainement pas, comme le prétendait Neville, dû au stress des examens. Surtout que maintenant, ils étaient finis et que cette douleur au niveau du front, plus précisément sa cicatrice, persistait. Il en faisait même quelques cauchemars horribles. Et quand il se réveillait, la peau autour de sa cicatrice était enflée et saignait et il était à chaque fois en sueur. Il s'était soigné, habitué aux petites blessures légères mais il était perplexe et inquiet. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Il avait la sensation qu'un malheur allait arriver.

Après avoir rangé sa chambre, Harry prit un bain pour se délasser les muscles en oubliant tant bien que mal sa cicatrice brûlante juste avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

OoO

Harry était allongé dans son lit à se frotter le front, avec ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis longtemps déjà. Mais là il sentait que c'était grave. Il se passait quelque chose en ce moment même. Il étendit son reiatsu à travers le château, analysant chaque recoin, chaque énergie qui circulait. Il ressentit l'énergie malsaine au niveau du troisième étage.

Il se redressa immédiatement et prit la Carte de la Meute.

"**La famille avant tout," **dit-il en tapotant de sa baguette le parchemin vierge qu'il ouvrait prestement de son autre main. Il regarda directement au niveau du troisième étage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce n'était pas Snape le coupable mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cela. C'était Quirell qui voulait voler la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort. Mais en fait, en y réfléchissant, cela paraissait un peu logique : depuis le début de l'année, Harry ressentait souvent des picotements dans sa cicatrice quant il était à proximité de ce professeur. Peut-être sa magie essayait-elle de le mettre en garde ou quelque chose du genre.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il vit deux autres noms entrer précisément dans la salle où était enfermé le fameux cerbère. Ronald Weasley et Ezequiel Potter.

"**Non mais quel idiot !"** jura-t-il.** "Je te sors de là Ezequiel et après je te tue de mes propres mains !**"

Il attrapa rapidement un morceau de parchemin et un crayon et écrivit un message à Snape. Il ne le sentait pas dans son bureau, ni dans ses appartements. Il devait probablement faire une ronde quelque part dans le château mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de le chercher. Il devait sortir son frère des ennuis. Il siffla et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, sachant parfaitement que Daisuke l'avait entendu et qu'il pourrait le retrouver où qu'il aille.

Heureusement, la salle commune de Serpentard était vide. Il sortit rapidement et fit une dizaine de shunpô pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes. Daisuke apparut à ce moment-là et lui donna le message pour Snape disant où il allait exactement et qu'il demandait de l'aide en urgence. Parce que gérer le professeur Quirell, un sorcier aguerri ne serait pas chose facile, encore moins facilement s'il y avait Voldemort dans le secteur, mais en plus devoir surveiller son frère et son ami, là on courrait droit à la catastrophe !

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il lança tout de suite les chaînes de soumission sur le chien et se précipita au travers de la trappe. Il entendait Weasley et Ezequiel hurler et paniquer en dessous de lui. Harry se concentra sur son reiatsu et fit pression sur l'air au niveau de ses pieds pour arrêter sa chute. Il observa la scène sous lui : les deux gryffondors étaient pris dans un filet du diable et Weasley était entrain de se faire étouffer et Ezequiel semblait être bien parti pour le suivre. Le jeune shinigami soupira et lança un boulet rouge sur la plante qui se rétracta et lâcha sa prise sur les deux garçons qui tombèrent au sol, juste en dessous de la plante. Il les suivit rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Weasley.

"Il s'est passé Weasley," fit Harry, acerbe. "que je viens de sauver deux stupides gryffondors qui ne devraient pas être ici !"

"Et toi non plus !" s'exclama à son tour le roux. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici !"

"Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici, Harry ?" dit plutôt Ezequiel.

"J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai senti l'énergie malsaine ainsi que Quirell-sensei rentrer ici, puis je vous ai vu tous les deux. Demander de l'aide à un professeur ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ? Vous avez vraiment envie de mourir ?"

"On va aider Quirell à empêcher Snape de voler la pierre," siffla Weasley en toisant Harry de toute sa hauteur. "Toi tu dégages. On n'a pas besoin d'un crétin de Serpentard !"

"Le crétin vous signale que sans lui vous seriez mort étouffé par un filet du diable, plante que nous avons étudié en théorie il y a moins de deux mois. Il vous rappelle également qu'il est plus fort que vous deux réunis et qu'il ne craint certainement pas un rustre dans votre genre ! Et dernière petite nouvelle qui va certainement gâcher tous vos préjugés, Snape-sensei est de l'autre coté du château !"

"Mais alors qui veut voler la pierre ?" demanda Ron.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez. _Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ?_

"Quirell-sensei," répondit-il malgré tout. "Pour la donner à Voldemort."

"Je ne te crois pas," siffla Weasley en tirant Ezequiel vers la salle suivante.

"A ta guise," soupira le shinigami en suivant le pas.

"Et tu dégages," répéta le roux.

"Vous tirez mon frère tout droit vers une mort certaine. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. En attendant une personne plus compétente, à savoir Snape-sensei justement, je vous accompagne."

"Ezequiel ne va pas mourir," affirma Weasley en roulant des yeux. "C'est le Survivant !"

"Qui a failli finir étouffé, au même titre que vous, dans un filet du diable il y a moins de cinq minutes," répliqua Harry en soulevant un sourcil, un brin moqueur.

Le roux le fusilla du regard et continua sa route sans rien ajouter.

"Au fait, Harry," dit Ezequiel au bout de cinq minutes de marche dans un couloir sombre. "Merci d'être venu et de nous avoir sauvé."

Le shinigami inclina légèrement la tête et regarda devant lui. Il entendait quelque chose.

"Est-ce que vous entendez cela ?" fit Weasley.

"Oui," dit directement Harry alors qu'il étendait son reiatsu.

"Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est un fantôme ?"

"Non. Les fantômes ont une énergie propre," répondit le shinigami. "Je ne ressens rien de tel. Et puis, le son me fait penser à des battements d'ailes."

"Dis tout de suite que tu n'en sais rien au lieu de dire des conneries vis à vis de l'énergie et tout ça," se moqua Weasley.

"Ce que je dis est vrai, mais que vous ne compreniez pas les subtilités de mon art et des mes capacités ne me dérange guère, Weasley. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver."

"Oui c'est ça. Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un voleur de toute façon."

"Ron, tais-toi et laisse-le tranquille !" dit Ezequiel.

"Parce que maintenant, tu le défends ?" s'étonna le roux. "Il débarque de nulle part et prétends être ton frère. Et qu'il est l'héritier Potter, en plus. Il te vole la vedette et ... Non mais c'est un serpentard, Ezequiel ! Ce ne sont que des menteurs et des Mages noirs !"

"Et moi je te dis de le laisser tranquille !" s'exclama Ezequiel.

"Il t'a certainement donné trop de coups à la tête durant vos entraînements, ou il t'a ensorcelé. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps tu te plaignais de ce connard !"

Pendant que les deux gryffondors se disputaient au sujet d'Harry, ce dernier observait la salle dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. Elle était très éclairée et le plafond était très haut dessus de leurs têtes. Et il y avait une kyrielle de clés qui volaient en nuées comme des oiseaux. Il s'avança dans la pièce en les gardant à l'oeil tandis qu'il rejoignait la porte en bois de l'autre coté. Elle était fermée. Il tenta un _Alohomora_, mais n'eut pas plus de succès à ouvrir la porte.

"Alors, pas capable d'ouvrir une porte, Kuchiki," fit Weasley avec son petit sourire suffisant tandis qu'Harry observait bien la poignée.

Cette dernière était en fer forgé finement ouvragée. Mais la rouille l'avait recouverte depuis longtemps. Elle était aussi grosse.

"Voyons si vous avez plus de chance que moi, Weasley," répondit-il avec un léger sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers les clefs.

Elles n'étaient pas là par hasard. L'une d'entre elles devait certainement ouvrir cette porte. Il entendit le roux lancer un _alohomora _mais il n'eut pas plus de chance que lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Harry ?"

"Une clef, otouto-san. Une grosse clef rouillée, comme la poignée."

"Mais il doit en avoir des centaines," désespéra le jeune Potter.

C'est là qu'une clef attira le regard du shinigami : elle était grosse et avait du mal à voler correctement, une de ses deux ailes était tendue.

"Il n'y a que deux balais," fit Weasley en allant vers un coin. "Et il n'y a qu'un loser ici," ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry. "Tiens, Ezequiel."

Au moment où il attrapa un balai et qu'il le balança à son ami, les clef devinrent agressives et attaquèrent les deux gryffondors qui s'étaient envolés à la recherche de la bonne clef. Harry, qui était resté au sol, immobile, était épargné. il s'amusa à regarder le roux se faire picorer la peau et l'entendre gémir de douleur. Mais par pitié pour son frère, il courut dans les airs et attrapa la bonne clef qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant que les gryffondors virevoltaient à travers la pièce.

"Allez, venez," dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il laissa la porte grande ouverte pour que les deux lions puissent passer avec leur balai avant de fermer violemment la porte avant que les clefs ne les suivent. Weasley fusilla Kuchiki du regard pour avoir encore réussi là où lui-même et surtout le Survivant avait échoué mais n'ajouta rien.

La chambre suivante étaient vraiment sombre. Ils pouvaient voir toutefois de hautes figures, certaines en bonne état et d'autres en milles morceaux.

"Qu'est-ce c'est ?" demanda Ezequiel.

"Si je n'étais pas à Poudlard," fit Harry. "Je penserais à un cimetière."

"Mais nous sommes à Poudlard."

"Donc, je ne sais pas."

"Ce n'est pas un cimetière," fit Weasley en s'avançant entre deux figures tandis que la salle s'éclaira par magie. "C'est un échiquier géant."

Ils se trouvaient du coté des pièces noirs et derrière les pions blancs se trouvaient la porte menant à la salle suivante. Ils traversèrent le plateau mais les pions blancs s'animèrent et leur bloquèrent le passage.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Ezequiel.

"C'est évident non ?" fit Weasley. "Il faut que l'on joue une partie pour pouvoir passer de l'autre coté."

"Je sais jouer aux échecs," fit Harry. "Mais je ne suis pas un très bon joueur. J'espère que l'un de vous sait jouer."

"Moi oui,"fit le roux. "Mon grand-père m'a appris quand j'étais petit. Je suis un maître aux échecs."

"On t'écoute, Ron," fit Ezequiel qui n'en menait clairement pas large aux échecs comparé à son ami rouquin. "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?"

"On va prendre chacun la place d'une pièce. Ezequiel tu vas te mettre dans la case du fond. Kuchiki, tu seras la tour du coté de la reine. Quant à moi, je serai un cavalier."

Les pièces se déplacèrent tandis que les enfants prenaient place sur le plateau géant.

"Je suppose que cela sera une partie d'échec version sorcier," fit Harry à l'attention de Weasley alors qu'un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.

Le rouquin fit avancer un pion noir dans l'intention de le sacrifier pour avoir la réponse. Et elle fut d'une extrême violence : le pion blanc sortit deux lames et frappa avec force le pion noir pour le détruire avant de le tirer hors du plateau. Les garçons se sentaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être l'une des prochaines pièces à subir ce sort.

Weasley jouait la partie calmement, seul ses ordres et les mouvements des pièces troublaient le silence de la pièce. Ezequiel et Harry se pliaient à ce qu'il disait. Le roux veillait à déplacer les deux autres garçons de telle manière à ce qu'ils soient toujours en sécurité et intouchables, même pour Kuchiki en qui il vouait une haine sans nom. Ils approchaient de la fin de la partie, Weasley était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait mais Harry observait tout silencieusement, en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait être fait.

"Oh oh," dit-il alors qu'il vit la reine se tourner de nouveau face à eux après avoir démoli une nouvelle pièce noire.

"Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?" demanda Ezequiel.

"Tu l'as vu aussi, Kuchiki ?"

"Vu quoi, Ron ?"

"Je dois me faire prendre pour que tu puisses faire _mat, _Ezequiel !"

"Non ! Ron ! Non !" fit Ezequiel.

"Objectivement, je suis d'accord sur la stratégie," dit Harry. "Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous jouons avec nos vies, Weasley. Il faut trouver un autre moyen."

"Comme si tu te souciais de moi !" se moqua Ron. "Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne pourra pas empêché Snape de voler la pierre !"

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de corriger Weasley sur Snape, ils le verraient tous en temps voulu.

"Ron ..."

"Ce sont les échecs, Ezequiel !" dit le roux. "Des sacrifices doivent être faits." Il inspira à fond, il avait le visage pâle mais une expression déterminée y était accrochée. "Prêt ? Surtout n'oubliez pas. Ne bougez pas tant que la partie n'est pas finie."

Weasley avança et se positionna de telle manière à faire échec au roi blanc. La reine bougea et s'avança sur le roux et tendit son épée. Elle frappa le garçon avec tellement de force qu'il vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur à coté du plateau. Il était inconscient. Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'Ezequiel hurlait le nom de son ami sans pour autant bouger de sa case.

"A ton tour, Ezequiel-kun," fit Harry.

Le gryffondor se déplaça de trois cases sur la gauche et fit face au roi blanc.

"Echec et mat."

Le roi retira sa couronne et la lança aux pieds d'Ezequiel. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces quittèrent le plateau et laissèrent l'accès à la porte. Harry courut sur Ron et analysa son état.

"Ca va, il est juste sonné," dit-il à son frère à coté de lui. "Il va s'en tirer."

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers la salle suivante, en laissant Ron Weasley derrière eux. En passant la porte, une effroyable odeur qu'Harry espérait ne plus jamais sentir envahit leurs narines. _Encore un troll_.

"Toujours convaincu que c'est Snape-sensei qui a fait rentrer le troll dans l'école ?" demanda Harry en plissant le nez.

Ezequiel leva les yeux au ciel. "Au moins, on ne doit pas affronter celui-là," répondit-il.

En effet, le troll était face contre terre, avec une grosse plaie à la tête, inconscient. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre l'autre porte tellement l'odeur était insupportable. Dans la salle suivante, il y avait juste une table avec quelques bouteilles de tailles et de couleurs différentes, posées en deux rangées, avec à coté un rouleau de parchemin. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers la table. Ils l'avaient à peine atteint que des flammes mauves apparurent derrière eux, au niveau de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Au même moment, des flammes noires léchèrent l'autre porte à l'opposé de la salle. Ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire mais bien magique. Ils étaient piégés. Pour sortir de là, ils devaient réussir l'épreuve qui était sans aucun doute celle de Snape.

Harry prit le morceau de parchemin et le déroula. Il sourit. C'était une énigme.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._  
_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_  
_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,_  
_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_  
_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,_  
_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_  
_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_  
_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,_  
_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_  
_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._  
_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_  
_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._  
_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_  
_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

"J'y comprends rien," fit Ezequiel qui s'était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère pour lire le parchemin.

"Parce que ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est de la logique. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est dans l'énigme. Il nous reste plus qu'à la résoudre pour savoir quelle bouteille boire pour passer les flammes."

"Snape est tordu," dit Ezequiel en faisant une grimace.

"Snape-sensei est brillant et ne cherche qu'à faire fonctionner nos méninges," répliqua Harry en relisant le parchemin et en jetant régulièrement des regards sur la table.

"**Trouvé**," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Et pour moi, pauvre ignorant qui ne comprend rien à ton chinois, cela veut dire ?" demanda Ezequiel en dramatisant un peu trop la scène pour paraître sérieux.

"J'ai la solution," rit Harry. "Et je parle japonais, pas chinois. La petite bouteille là nous fera passer à travers les flammes noires, tandis que la ronde ici nous permettra de passer à travers les mauves sur le chemin du retour."

"Tu en es sûr, hein ?" fit Ezequiel en regardant avec méfiance les bouteilles.

"Certain."

"Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Ezequiel-kun," dit fermement Harry, bien qu'avec douceur tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Et rien au monde ne pourra plus jamais me séparer de toi. Ni ton père, ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort. Pas même la mort. Tu m'entends ? Je resterai toujours à tes cotés et je veillerai toujours sur toi."

Ezequiel prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra. Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

"Bon, maintenant que nous avons fait nos pouffsouffles," dit Ezequiel en s'écartant d'Harry. "Allons arrêter Voldemort."

"Oui, allons-y."


	24. L'homme à deux visages

**Chapitre 24 : L'homme à deux visages**

Snape marchait à coté des serres et appréciait la douce fraîcheur de la nuit en admirant la voûte céleste. Plus qu'une semaine. Une petite semaine et tous ces cornichons incapables de respecter les consignes, que ce soit celles d'un manuel ou le règlement de l'école, seront tous chez eux. Il pourra enfin profiter de ses vacances. Où irait-il ? Il y avait un conférence de Maîtres Potionnistes aux Etats-Unis à la mi-juillet. Ce serait une bonne chose de se retrouver entre savants, loin de ces idiots incapables de faire la différence entre du mucus de Véracrasse et de l'essence de Murlap.

Un doux chant interrompit ses réflexions et il se retourna. Le phénix des Kuchiki s'approchait de lui et vint se poser sur le muret en lui tendant le bec. Il tenait un message.

_Snape-sensei,_

_Vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau alors je vous avertis ainsi. Ezequiel et son ami Weasley sont partis au troisième étage pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Quirell-sensei y est allé juste avant eux. Quirell n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Il veut donner la pierre à Voldemort. Je vous en prie, venez vite. Connaissant les gryffondors, ils vont se faire tuer. _

_Harry Kuchiki_

Le visage du Maître des Potions se crispa à la lecture de ce mot. Comment ces gosses savent-ils pour la pierre philosophale ? Et comment osent-ils foncer régler le problème par eux-mêmes au lieu de prévenir un adulte ? Il pensait naturellement aux gryffondors. Kuchiki avait eu la présence d'esprit de le prévenir. Il était en colère que son serpent soit en dehors de son dortoir - et il lui donnerait une semaine de retenues l'année suivante pour cela - mais il savait le jeune garçon plein de ressources et capable de se défendre et surprendre son adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide si lui et les gryffondors se retrouvaient en danger. Les gryffondors finiront avec un mois de retenues à la rentrée suivante ! Foi de Snape.

Il retourna dans le château en courant, se dirigeant vers le troisième étage en maudissant Dumbledore d'être parti pour Londres le matin même. Il passa devant le chien et vit ce dernier glapir et gémir dans son coin, enchaîné comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire saucisson à trois tête. Il fonça rapidement à travers les obstacles des ses collègues. Il maudit les garnements au passage pour avoir pris avec eux les seuls balais qu'il y avait pour l'épreuve de Flitwick, l'obligeant à démolir les sorts tordus de ce dernier, avec un petit coup de pouce de magie noire - il faut vite rejoindre ces gosses alors autant ne pas faire dans la dentelle - et récupéra la clef pour passer la porte et arriver sur l'échiquier de Minerva. Les pièces avaient déjà repris leurs places depuis la partie des enfants.

Il trouva Weasley toujours inconscient mais bien vivant allongé sur le coté. Il appela un elfe de maison du château pour qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie et réveille Mme Pomfresh. Il lui demanda également de l'avertir de la possibilité que deux autres élèves arrivent blessés dans son antre.

Snape voulut passer la porte mais les pièces blanches lui barrèrent le passage. Il tenta quelques sorts, dont la magie noire, mais il dut se résoudre à jouer une partie pour passer de l'autre coté.

_Si jamais j'attrape ce chat de salon, je le transforme en descente de lit !_ _Tenez bon, Kuchiki ! Je fais au plus vite !_

OoO

Les jumeaux traversèrent ensemble les flammes noires après avoir bu la potion. Cette dernière leur avait fait l'effet d'être plongé dans un bac d'eau glacée. Les flammes noires léchaient leurs vêtements et leurs chairs mais ils ne ressentirent aucune douleur et ils ne brûlèrent pas jusqu'aux cendres. Par contre, ils ne voyaient absolument rien. Ezequiel avait attrapé le bras de son frère pour garder un point de repère dans cette obscurité et Harry ne l'ôta pas car avec la magie des flammes, il ressentait moins bien son reiatsu.

Puis, ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de vieil auditoire qui n'a pu dû être utilisé depuis longtemps. S'ils n'étaient pas sous terre, Harry se serait cru dans un théâtre grec. Sur ce qu'il pensait être la scène, il y avait un immense miroir doré et juste devant, il y avait Quirell.

"Bon, d'accord, je te crois, Harry," fit Ezequiel, sans même penser à être discret, attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur. "Snape n'est peut-être pas aussi connard que je le pensais."

"Et vous êtes un stupide gryffondor, Ezequiel," soupira son frère. "Impulsif et fonceur. Un minimum de discrétion nous aurait peut-être permis un effet de surprise."

Harry secoua la tête et fixa le professeur Quirell en serrant d'une main Hone Hona, sous sa forme de chaîne, entourée autour de son poignet, et était prêt à sortir de l'autre sa baguette. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de l'homme. Ce n'était pas vraiment son énergie habituelle. Et il y avait cette autre énergie sombre et malsaine qui provenait de son corps. Serait-il possible ... ? Le jeune shinigami fronça les sourcils. Il marcha sur le coté, préférant garder ses distances avec l'homme tandis que son mal de tête empirait. Il sentit Ezequiel le suivre derrière lui, il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Quirell.

"Au moins il y en a un des deux qui a un instinct de survie," ricana Quirell, mais d'un rire différent de ce petit tressautement de voix et d'épaules dont il les avait habitué durant l'année. Là, son rire était à glacer le sang.

Ezequiel s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un geste de son frère l'en empêcha.

"Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez tous les deux apparaître, jeunes Potter ?"

"Ne m'appelez pas Potter," siffla Harry.

"Ah oui, Kuchiki. Je vois que vous ne supportez toujours pas que l'on vous appelle par votre nom de naissance," railla Quirell. "Je me demande ce que diraient les Potter s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient abandonnés le mauvais jumeau."

Ezequiel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était sous le choc. Ses yeux passaient de Quirell à Harry sans s'arrêter. Ce dernier sentit l'énergie de son frère, déjà pour le moins tendue, s'affoler et il tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule, rassurante. Harry était tendu lui aussi, mais affichait un masque calme et calculateur. L'homme détenait peut-être des réponses.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"demanda-t-il.

"Même pas le moins du monde surpris ?" s'étonna l'homme au turban.

"Je ne dévoile pas si facilement mes émotions," répliqua le garçon. "Etes-vous entrain d'insinuer qu'Ezequiel ne serait pas le Survivant ?"

"Oui. C'est exactement ce que je dis. Je dois avouer que je croyais également que c'était Ezequiel Potter le Survivant, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais mon maître m'a affirmé le contraire. C'est vous qui l'avait détruit ce soir-là."

Ezequiel tremblait comme une feuille tout en menaçant toujours le professeur de sa baguette - pas très convaincante, la menace ... Harry serra son épaule mais ne quitta pas Quirell des yeux, faisant fonctionner ses méninges à vive allure. Il devait distraire l'homme du miroir qui était de toute évidence l'épreuve de cette salle. Le mieux était de le faire parler.

"Si je l'avais réellement détruit ce soir-là, il serait mort et envoyé en enfer," dit-il calmement. _Pitié Snape-sensei, dépêchez-vous, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentit l'énergie malsaine s'agiter de colère tandis que le visage de Quirell se crispa.

"Oh non," répliqua ce dernier avec une tension plus que perceptible dans la voix. "On ne tue pas si facilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Harry sentit de nouveau l'énergie malsaine réagir et il sut qu'elle provenait de Quirell lui-même. Serait-il possédé par un hollow ? Non. Les hollow n'ont pas ce type d'énergie. Et depuis le temps - au moins Halloween -, les fantômes de Poudlard auraient été en danger et dévorés pour certains, vu l'appétit insatiable de ces âmes torturées. Il voulut en avoir le coeur net et surtout, il voulait encore gagner du temps. Il sentait l'énergie de Snape à proximité de celle de Weasley. Il devait être devant l'échiquier.

"Les énergies ne mentent jamais, en particulier quand on fréquente certaines personnes au quotidien," dit-il lentement. "Au risque de paraître trop gryffondor pour un serpentard, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir arrêter de vous cacher derrière Quirell-sensei."

"_Tu m'aurais donc remarqué,"_ fit une voix sifflante et caverneuse.

"Difficile de ne pas le remarquer," répliqua Harry calmement. "L'énergie de Quirell-sensei est d'un naturel réservée et tremblotante, très discrète. La vôtre est noire et puissante, chargée de colère et de haine. Si je n'avais pas personnellement déjà rencontré un hollow, j'aurais pu pensé me retrouver devant l'un d'eux."

"_Quirell, laisse-moi lui parler ... face à face ..."_

_"_Mais Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force."

"_J'ai assez de force pour ça."_

Quirell fit un rapide mouvement de la main et la baguette d'Ezequiel vola directement dans sa main. Puis l'homme porta les mains à son turban tout en se retournant et défit les tours de tissu. Harry profita de l'occasion pour murmurer tout en surveillant l'homme au centre de la pièce.

"Prends ma baguette, Ezequiel-kun."

"Et toi ?"

"J'en ai une deuxième."

Il lui tendit sa baguette en bois de houx, ne voulant pas se séparer de sa baguette avec la plume de Daisuke. Ezequiel eut la présence d'esprit de rapidement la cacher dans sa manche, juste au moment où Quirell ôtait le tissu mauve de sa tête. Ils virent non pas un crâne comme toute personne normalement constituée aurait. Non, ils virent un autre visage ! Deux yeux rougeoyants, deux fentes en guise de narines et une bouche sans lèvres.

"Voldemort," dit simplement Harry.

"_Harry Potter, nous revoilà face à face. Vois ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Obligé de vivre au dépend d'un autre, comme un parasite. Le sang de licorne me permet de survivre mais pas d'avoir mon propre corps."_

"Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable," fit le shinigami. "On n'échappe pas indéfiniment à la mort. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de me répéter, je ne m'appelle pas Potter !"

"_De toute façon, après ce soir, cela n'aura plus aucune importance,"_ ricana Voldemort. "_Après ce soir, j'aurais la pierre philosophale entre les mains. Après ce soir, je ferai mon grand retour et tout le monde me craindra à nouveau. Après ce soir, le monde sera à mes pieds." _Il se tut et regarda les deux enfants, pensif. "_Mais j'hésite. Ton frère ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je le tuerai directement. Mais toi, Harry. Le premier Potter à Serpentard, selon mes sources. Que dirais-tu d'une alliance ?"_

"Quelle avantages pourrais-je en tirer ?" demanda Harry qui savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait refuser. Il serra encore l'épaule de son frère pour le rassurer. Tant qu'il pouvait faire parler Voldemort, ce serait du temps de gagner pour que Snape puisse les rejoindre. Il n'était pas suffisamment Gryffondor pour penser qu'il aurait une chance face au mage noir même s'il était affaibli.

"_Ensemble, nous serions invincibles ! Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Il n'y a que le pouvoir !"_

"Je suis navré, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Mais bon nombre de réalités du monde sont invisibles pour les êtres qui ne savent pas où regarder."

"_Que veux-tu dire, Harry Potter ?"_

"Que vous êtes ignorant de certaines réalités," répondit le shinigami.

"_Moi ?! Ignorant ?" _railla Voldemort. "_Tu as du courage, Harry, pour oser me dire cela. Tu aurais fait un bon Gryffondor. Mais cela aura été ta dernière chance de survie. Tu as choisi la mort."_

"La mort n'est pas une fin pour moi, Voldemort," dit calmement Harry. "Mon avenir est tout tracé. Que je meurs aujourd'hui ou dans une décennie ne le changera pas."

"_Il n'y a rien après la mort, Harry Potter ! Tu es un fou de penser le contraire !"_

"Et c'est en cela que vous êtes ignorant, Voldemort," répliqua Harry en serrant Hone Hona, prêt à la libérer. Il sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de la patience du mage noir. Et Snape n'arrivait toujours pas. "Mais peut-être cette réalité vous sautera-t-elle aux yeux quand vous rejoindrez les autres pêcheurs en enfer."

"_Tue-les !"_ ordonna Voldemort.

Quirell se tourna en sortant sa baguette, ce qui laissa le temps aux deux garçons de sortir les leurs et de lancer un _Protego. _Harry en profita également pour libérer la lame de son zanpakuto.

"_Une épée,"_ ricana Voldemort. "_C'est tellement ... moldu de ta part."_

Harry ne répondit pas et lança une série de sorts, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête dans l'espérance de mettre Quirell en mauvaise posture, ou au minimum de le tenir à distance le plus longtemps possible. Ezequiel en faisait de même. Mais le sorcier en face d'eux était expérimenté dans l'art du combat. C'était quand même leur professeur de DCFM et il avait Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête ... Face à deux élèves de première année, même s'ils avaient travaillés des sorts des années supérieures, il était largement avantagé. Harry perdit très vite sa baguette, ainsi qu'Ezequiel. Le jeune shinigami prit Hone Hona à deux mains et avança pour que Quirell se concentre uniquement sur lui, Ezequiel étant maintenant sans défense face au danger.

Harry fonça et frappa de son zanpakuto, mais l'homme évitait et bloquait ses coups avec des boucliers. C'était comme s'il essayait de trancher de la roche. La lame ne faisait que rebondir et diffusait d'horribles tremblements à travers son corps en partant des bras, proportionnels à la force de ses coups. Il en avait mal aux mains à tenter de maintenir une prise ferme sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

Puis il se sentit propulsé contre le miroir qui se brisa en milles morceaux, certains éclats se plantant dans sa chair, lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur. Dans son vol plané, il avait lâché Hone Hona qui était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui. Voldemort ricana et se délecta de la douleur du garçon. Malgré celle-ci, Harry lança un regard de défi à Quirell qui le menaçait de sa baguette. Ce dernier avait le regard fou.

"_Tu vas mourir Harry Potter,"_ jubila Voldemort dont le seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir le regard d'Harry s'éteindre.

"Peut-être," cracha le shinigami, après avoir retiré un éclat de miroir de sa jambe et appuyant sur la blessure pour en réduire le flux de sang. "Mais le miroir détruit, vous ne pourrez pas vous procurer la pierre philosophale."

Voldemort hurla de rage et ordonna à Quirell de le tuer. Il avait oublié un détail. Ils étaient deux contre lui. Ezequiel courut et fonça sur Quirell dans le but de le faire tomber et grâce à ses heures d'entraînements avec Harry, il réussit. Le sorcier à double-face perdit sa baguette dans sa chute. Mais il se redressa rapidement et envoya paître Ezequiel ailleurs avant de s'occuper d'Harry, à mains nues, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser une baguette.

Mais la diversion d'Ezequiel avait eu l'effet escompté. Harry s'était redressé sur une jambe, en équilibre et avait tendu le bras, paume ouverte vers son ennemi, l'autre main posée sur son avant bras pour permettre un meilleur appui et une meilleure diffusion de son reiatsu dans le kido.

"Hadō no sanjū san : Sōkatsui (1)," récita-t-il.

Des flammes d'un bleu électrique sortit de la main du shinigami et brûlèrent le corps de Quirell, faisant hurler ce dernier, ainsi que Voldemort, de douleur. Mais les cris ne durèrent pas longtemps. Ils se turent tandis que le corps du professeur se recroquevillait sur le sol, les vêtements en cendres et les chairs carbonisées. Du corps se dégageait une effroyable odeur de viande mal cuite.

Harry avait donné l'énergie du désespoir dans ce kido, pour être sûr que si son corps physique mourrait, il emportait au moins Quirell et ainsi sauvait son frère. Il s'effondra sur le sol, dans les débris du miroir. Il commençait à avoir la vue qui se troublait. Ses mains et sa jambe étaient poisseuses tellement il y avait du sang. Son sang ! Ezequiel se précipita sur lui.

"HARRY !" s'exclama-t-il. "Oh Merlin, _Harry_ !"

Il se pencha sur son frère affalé sur le sol, dans une marre de sang. Il vit la plaie à la cuisse et il posa immédiatement les mains dessus. Il cria le nom de son frère dont les yeux se fermaient. Il lui demanda de rester avec lui et de ne pas mourir. Il ne vit pas derrière lui les volutes de fumées blanches qui s'échappait du corps de Quirell et prenait petit à petit la forme désincarnée de Voldemort.

* * *

(1) 33e technique de destruction : chute de flammes


	25. Une partie de la vérité

**Chapitre 25 : Une partie de la vérité**

Snape venait d'arriver devant la table avec toutes les potions et avait déjà attrapé le petit flacon quand une effroyable douleur irradia son bras gauche. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, paniqua-t-il intérieurement. Il avala la potion et courut à travers les flammes noires. Une fois de l'autre coté, la première chose qu'il vit fut Potter se précipiter sur un corps à terre à coté des débris du Miroir du Riséd. La seconde - frisson d'horreur - était l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sortait d'un autre corps, fumant. Sans doute Quirell. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un puissant sortilège de protection devant les enfants qui chassa l'esprit du mage noir.

Cela eut pour réaction de faire relever le visage de Potter. Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux d'onyx.

"Professeur, s'il vous plait ... faites quelque chose," supplia le garçon. "Il a perdu connaissance et ... et ... Tout ce sang ..."

Potter leva une de ses mains du corps pour rendre plus de ... réalité à ses paroles. Elle était dégoulinante de sang. Snape se précipita auprès du garçon et reconnut Kuchiki, inconscient. Il savait que c'était lui, il n'y avait que ces trois là qui étaient hors de leur dortoir. Mais le voir ainsi, dans cet état lamentable, rendait les choses ... Il se secoua et sortit des fioles des plis de sa robe : une potion de régénération sanguine et une potion calmante. Il tendit la seconde à Potter tandis qu'il transférait la première directement dans l'estomac d'Harry d'un mouvement de baguette.

Il observa le garçon. Il était pâle, presque blanc. Sans même lancer de sort de diagnostic, rien que par la marre de sang, il pouvait dire que le garçon était vraiment en danger. Il posa les yeux sur la jambe gauche d'Harry où Potter maintenait toujours une pression pour réduire l'écoulement de sang. Snape serra sa baguette dans sa main et retira de l'autre la main du fils de sa nemesis. Ce dernier résista.

"Potter, laissez moi guérir ses blessures. Sinon, il va mourir."

Son ton n'était même pas menaçant. Froid oui, mais Potter était déjà en état de choc. Il se concentrait juste sur son frère pour ne pas perdre pied. Il tremblait tellement. Et dans sa main se trouvait toujours la fiole de potion qu'il lui avait donné.

"Je m'occupe d'Harry, Potter. Buvez plutôt. C'est une potion calmante."

Le garçon retira sa main de la plaie et but la potion. Snape se détourna de lui pour ne plus se concentrer que sur le jeune Kuchiki. Il fit des mouvement en croix de sa baguette au dessus de la blessure en murmurant de nombreuses fois _Vulnera Sanentur_. Petit à petit, le flot de sang qui se déversait de là se tarit et la plaie se referma. Il s'occupa également d'autres blessures qui saignaient relativement fort. Le garçon avait déjà assez perdu de sang comme cela. Il vérifia ensuite ses fonctions vitales, Harry respirait toujours mais il voulait savoir s'il faisait une hémorragie interne. Mieux valait le savoir avant de le transporter. Il soupira de soulagement. Le garçon était tiré d'affaire.

Snape tourna ensuite son regard vers Potter pour voir s'il était blessé. Mais il semblait être indemne. Physiquement. Le garçon pleurait silencieusement.

"Potter," dit Snape.

"Il a dit que ce n'était pas moi," murmura le garçon.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Il a dit que ce n'était pas moi," répéta le garçon en plongeant son regard humide dans les onyx impénétrable de son détesté professeur. "Que c'était Harry qui l'avait détruit."

"C'est Kuchiki qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Potter hocha lentement de la tête, pleurant toujours silencieusement. Ezequiel porta son regard sur son frère, l'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits. Il serra les poings impuissant. Il voulait aider mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Votre frère va s'en sortir, Potter. Il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air. Appuyer sur la blessure comme vous l'avez fait a permis qu'il perde moins de sang."

Snape fit un _accio baguette _et se retrouva avec quatre en main. Il releva un sourcil. Il n'y avait que trois personnes ici : Quirell, Potter et Kuchiki. Alors pourquoi quatre ? Il reconnut la baguette de son serpent, très reconnaissable avec les saphirs qui la parsemaient. Il présenta les trois autres baguettes à Potter pour qu'il récupère la sienne. Il en restait deux : une brune et une noire. Il allait les ranger quand Potter lui fit une remarque.

"La brune est également à Harry."

"Kuchiki a deux baguettes ?" s'étonna l'homme en noir.

Pour toute réponse, Potter hocha de nouveau doucement la tête. Il se leva et ramassa l'épée qui était toujours au sol. Il fit très attention à ne pas se couper en le faisant. Ezequiel sentit soudain une douce chaleur fourmiller entre ses doigts et parcourir son bras tandis que l'arme se transformait en une chaîne en argent. C'était la chaîne qu'Harry avait toujours sur lui. Il lui avait dit que c'était son bien le plus précieux et qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Son frère se battait plus à l'épée qu'avec une baguette. En avoir une magique comme celle-ci, qu'il pouvait aisément dissimuler ... Wow ...

Tu es tellement loin de la vérité, Ezequiel. Et pourtant tu brûles plus que n'importe qui dans ce château à propos de cette épée.

Snape regarda le phénomène et vit l'étonnement et l'admiration dans les yeux de Potter. Ce dernier enroula doucement la chaîne dans sa main et la serra tout contre son coeur comme si c'était un trésor. L'homme prit Kuchiki dans ses bras et se releva.

"Suivez-moi, Potter," dit-il simplement. "Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie."

OoO

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel aux couleurs crépusculaires. Un sentiment de calme se dégageait du lieu et un doux chant féminin s'élevait dans les airs. Le garçon se redressa. Il était dans son monde intérieur. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au jardin du domaine Kuchiki. Il y avait de nombreux cerisiers en fleurs et un lac aux eaux claires et paisibles reflétant parfaitement le ciel. Un petit pavillon - de style japonais naturellement - sur pilotis était non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait. Les parements étaient faits de bois clair, d'argile et de bambous. Les murs étaient blancs. La voix venait du pavillon.

Harry se leva et se dirigea doucement vers le bâtiment, réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Il avait tué un homme. Il avait tué Quirell. Certes s'était pour défendre sa vie et celle de son frère. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait pris une vie. Il était entraîné pour les hollow et il savait qu'un jour, il en tuerait. Mais là on parlait d'un homme, certes mauvais mais un homme quand même. Il se savait en vie, sinon il ne serait pas ici. Donc il avait réussi. Mais le prix était lourd. Il finirait en Enfer, comme toute âme tuant de leur vivant. Son père allait être tellement déçu de lui. Il soupira.

Quand il entra, il vit une femme s'afférer devant le foyer à préparer de l'eau pour le thé. Le garçon s'agenouilla et attendit patiemment en l'observant. Elle portait un kimono noir en satin sur lequel on pouvait voir une myriades de fleurs de cerisier dans des nuances de rose et de blanc. Elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux noirs quelques-unes de ces mêmes fleurs fraîchement cueillies qui mettaient en valeur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle servit le thé avec grâce. Comme tous ces gestes. Et pas une fois elle ne cessa de chanter. Harry lui ne fit que l'écouter. Il adorait ces moments où elle chantait et il n'avait pu que rarement l'entendre ces derniers temps.

Le shinigami finit par se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un silence calme et apaisant s'était fait. Il était tellement bien ici. Loin de la réalité. Ici, il pouvait presque oublier le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

"**Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, Harry-kun. Cela ne changera rien**," dit la femme.

"**Je le sais, Hone**," répondit le garçon en se tournant vers son Zanpakuto. "**Mais il n'empêche que j'ai tué un homme**."

"**Ton père n'aura pas honte de toi, Harry-kun**," dit-elle fermement.

"**Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?**"

"**Qu'avais-tu en tête quand tu as lancé la chute de flamme sur le professeur Quirell ?**"

"**Je ... je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et ... Ezequiel n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus sans moi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à le protéger**."

"**Tu vois**," sourit-elle. "**Tu ne pensais qu'à protéger, et non à tuer, Harry-kun. Et ton père le sait aussi, il est très fier de toi. Et aussi inquiet que tu ne te réveilles pas**."

"**Comment cela ?"**

"**Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient, Harry-kun. Trois jours que tu es ici avec moi à te torturer l'esprit. Tout le monde est inquiet à ton sujet. Ton père, ta tante, ta mère, ton frère et ta soeur, les professeurs McGonagall et Snape. Même Sirius, Remus, le Capitaine Unohana et le vice capitaine Abarai sont présents. Ils sont tous à ton chevet où à l'entrée de l'infirmerie**."

"**Comment va Ezequiel ?**" demanda Harry.

"**Il va bien physiquement parlant. Mais il est encore sous le choc. Et il ne m'a pas lâché une seule fois, même quand Lord Potter a essayé de me prendre et de me jeter. Il ne m'a pas lâché. J'ai dû le protéger d'ailleurs."**

**"C'est-à-dire ?" **demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"**J'ai dû le protéger sur deux tableaux. D'abord mentalement contre les intrusions de Dumbledore et de Lord Potter."**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Tu te souviens de cette horrible sensation que tu avais de temps en temps quand tu regardais Dumbledore dans les yeux." **

**"Oui."**

**"C'était une intrusion mentale. Il voulait avoir accès à tes souvenirs. Ils ont essayé d'entrer dans l'esprit de ton frère. Vu que vous avez appris des choses, plus particulièrement te concernant, j'ai préféré les garder cachées le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits. J'ai aussi pris contact avec son esprit l'espace de quelques minutes pour qu'il garde le silence sur certains points. Il n'a finalement rien dit du tout. Ils ne savent que ce que Snape a déduit des événements et de ce que Weasley a pu raconter."**

Harry resta pensif quelques minutes pour intégrer tout cela. "**Tu as dit deux tableaux, Hone**."

"**Oui**." Elle eut un sourire triste. "**Ton frère a été torturé**."

"**Quoi **?!" s'exclama Harry alors que des nuages noirs annonciateurs d'orage assombrirent son monde intérieur alors que la colère insinuait le creux de son âme. "**Par qui **?"

**"Lord Potter. Il lui a fait du mal avec la magie. Cela ne laisse aucune trace physique. Ezequiel me serrait tellement et je sentais son reiatsu tellement agité de frayeur que j'ai réagi. Je l'ai amené ici quelques instants. C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai parlé. Nous avons même bu le thé ensemble. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il ne t'as pas vu, tu étais encore étendu dans l'herbe. Quand Lord Potter a cessé la torture, j'ai renvoyé son esprit." **

Elle posa une main sur le bras de son maître, car oui le shinigami est maître de son zanpakuto. Il en est en quelque sorte le propriétaire exclusif.

"**Il va bien, Harry-kun. De ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il subit ce genre de traitement."**

**"Donc Lord Potter ...," **commença Harry en déglutissant. "**Lord Potter torture mon frère**."

"**Oui. Mais personne ne le sait. Même Lily Potter n'est pas au courant. Il fait toujours cela à l'abri des regards. Ezequiel n'en a jamais parlé à personne jusque là."**

**"Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?"**

**"Il était en confiance**," répondit Hone Hona. "**Et je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il croyait rêver. Mais en parler, même s'il croit que c'était un rêve, lui a fait beaucoup de bien.**"

"**En tout cas, cela explique pourquoi il a peur de son père**," maugréa Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry se calmait petit à petit et au fur et à mesure que la tempête de ses pensées s'éloignait, les nuages se dispersèrent pour laisser apparaître le coucher de soleil éternel qui baignait son monde intérieur. Il soupira en se levant pour quitter le pavillon. Sur le pas de la porte, il tourna la tête pour regarder son zanpakuto.

"**Je te remercie, Hone Hona**."

Cette dernière sourit. Harry quitta son monde intérieur pour rejoindre le monde des vivants.

OoO

Byakuya et Rukia attendaient au chevet d'Harry. Le chef de clan était songeur. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait envoyé Abarai prévenir Unohana et Rukia et avait directement ouvert son seikaimon personnel, qu'il réservait pour les urgences. Il ne l'avait que très peu utilisé dans sa vie, mais là, la situation l'imposait. Les mots de Snape se retournaient dans son esprit.

_Mr Kuchiki, _

_Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'un événement grave est arrivé et votre fils, Harry, est l'une des principales victimes. Il a été gravement blessé lors d'un combat et est actuellement inconscient à l'infirmerie. _

_Severus Snape_

Byakuya avait couru entre les korius et était arrivé devant la grille de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sirius et Remus avaient transplanés au même moment et ils avaient tous les trois parcouru rapidement le chemin vers l'infirmerie, Byakuya suivant les deux hommes qui connaissaient le château pour y avoir vécu durant sept longues années.

Avant même de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie, il avait compris dans quel état était son fils au vu de son niveau de reiatsu, nettement plus bas que d'habitude. Il était presque nul. Mais arrivé à son chevet et voir son tin blême et ses traits tirés avait été encore plus dur que de le sentir à travers les énergies circulant dans ce château. Sirius et Remus s'étaient directement tournés vers Snape, qui veillait sur le garçon depuis qu'il l'avait amené à l'infirmerie, pour avoir de plus amples explications. Byakuya avait écouté mais la version de Snape était malheureusement incomplète et les seuls témoins étaient pour deux inconscients et le troisième en état de choc.

Le shinigami avait reconnu dans les mains de Potter le zanpakuto de son fils. Il lui avait demandé mais le garçon souhaitait le rendre lui-même à son frère quand il se réveillerait. Il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, surtout que l'énergie plus qu'agitée et énervée du Lord Potter approchait, avec celle plus discrète de sa femme. Il avait rejoint son propre fils pour le protéger de cet homme si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Lord Potter avait crié au scandale et était prêt à porter plainte contre Harry pour avoir mené les deux gryffondors au troisième étage et de les avoir mis en danger. Il avait été très vite mis dehors par l'infirmière. Ses patients avaient besoin de calme et de repos.

Alors depuis trois jours, ils attendaient. Progressivement Rukia, Renji et Unohana, ainsi que certains élèves - essentiellement des serpentards - étaient venus pour Harry, la jeune Jade pour Ezequiel, mais aussi pour Harry - bien qu'elle s'approchait de lui seulement quand son père ou Dumbledore n'étaient pas présents - et une famille de rouquins pour la dernière victime. Le jeune roux, un certain Ronald Weasley, avait raconté sa version de l'histoire en dépeignant comment Ezequiel et lui étaient des héros et comment Harry leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. Byakuya avait légèrement froncé les sourcils à cette déclaration mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait remarqué le regard noir d'Ezequiel envers son ami. Mais il n'eut aucune explication car ce dernier restait cloîtré dans son mutisme. Même ses parents ne tiraient rien de lui. Toutefois la version du roux avait laissé une porte grande ouverte au Lord Potter pour dire combien Harry était mal élevé et qu'il devait de ce pas être repris en mains et revenir vivre au manoir Potter. Son discours n'a eu pour effet que de se ramasser une droite de Sirius et ils se battirent dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les jettent dehors. Ils avaient continué à se battre à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'arrive et les sépare. Ce dernier avait pris des nouvelles et avait demandé à l'infirmière de la tenir au courant du réveil du jeune Kuchiki.

Comme il n'avait rien, Ezequiel avait pu sortir dès le lendemain ainsi que Weasley qui n'avait eu qu'une petite commotion, cadeau de la reine blanche. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas réagi. Unohana avait combiné le kido de soin avec le travail de Mme Pomfresh. La première s'occupait de son énergie vitale pendant que la seconde s'occupait de son corps. Mais malgré le manque de réaction apparente du garçon, le sort de diagnostic que l'infirmière lançait régulièrement révélait une activité cérébrale de plus en plus intense. A vrai dire, selon elle, il devrait déjà être réveillé en ce moment même.

"**Qu'en penses-tu, grand frère ?" **demanda Rukia qui restait étrangement calme et silencieuse.

Byakuya garda le silence et médita sa question tout en analysant l'énergie renouvelée que dégageait son fils. Tension, étonnement, peur, colère, ... tout se mélangeait.

"**Je pense qu'Harry est coincé dans son esprit à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il essaie de faire le point**," répondit-il finalement.

OoO

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il les referma tout de suite, ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce. Il grogna face à la lumière trop vive.

"**Harry-kun ?"** C'était la voix profonde de Byakuya. "**Comment te sens-tu, fils ?"**

**"Je crois que ça va," **répondit le garçon après un léger moment de réflexion, et pour tout dire réveil. Il dormait depuis trois jours, le pauvre. "**J'ai connu mieux."**

Il se redressa et accepta le verre d'eau que son père lui tendit et but lentement, soulageant ainsi sa gorge sèche. Byakuya attendit patiemment que son fils se désaltère avant de poser une question. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps car à peine Harry avait posé son verre sur la table de chevet qu'il fut pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Enfin, d'ours ... Plutôt de loup.

"Comment vas-tu louveteau ?" demanda Remus.

"J'irai bien mieux quand tu me relâcheras," haleta le garçon. "J'étouffe."

"Désolé. Ne nous fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille !"

"J'aimerais te le promettre, Remus, mais je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve."

"Et si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé," dit Sirius derrière l'épaule de son compagnon. "Il nous en manque quelques bouts et je ne fais pas vraiment cas des propos du jeune Weasley."

"Il est vrai que nous serions tous intéressés de savoir ce qu'il en est," fit Dumbledore qui était entré dans la pièce en compagnie des Potter, Snape, McGonagall et Ronald Weasley, apparemment accompagné par sa mère."

"Mon infirmerie n'est pas un moulin, Albus !" s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. "Je vous prierai de bien vouloir tous sortir pendant que je m'occupe de M. Kuchiki."

"Allons, allons, Poppy," tempéra le directeur.

"DEHORS !"

Les nouveaux arrivants capitulèrent et sortirent rapidement. Même Sirius et Remus avaient blêmis face à l'infirmière.

"**C'est qu'elle fait peur, cette dame," **rit Rukia.

"**L'infirmerie est surnommée l'antre du dragon," **dit Harry sur le même ton. "**Personne ne voudrait avoir Mme Pomfresh sur le dos."**

"Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous dites de moi, Mr Kuchiki," fit l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil, la baguette en main.

Le garçon blêmit face à la menace. Il avait déjà pas tellement repris des couleurs, maintenant il était blanc comme un linge. "Rien, Pomfresh-san. Juste que personne ne voudrait se frotter à vous quand il s'agit du bien être de vos patients."

L'infirmière se radoucit et sourit à Harry tandis qu'elle lançait un sort de diagnostic.

"Tout m'a l'air en ordre," dit-elle après quelques instants. "Je vous aurais bien gardé une nuit de plus mais je sens que Dumbledore va me harceler pour venir ici, ainsi que James Potter. Je vais donc vous laisser sortir. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, revenez me voir ou demandez à cette charmante dame dont j'ai oublié le nom."

"Unohana-taishou," dit Byakuya.

"Voilà. Merci, Mr Kuchiki."

L'infirmière s'éloigna. Harry alla derrière un rideau et enfila le kimono que lui avait rapporté sa tante. Le tissu était bleu nuit brillant avec les bordures et la ceinture d'une nuance plus mate. Dans le dos était brodé au fil d'or un phénix, emblème de la famille Kuchiki.

"Merci de ne pas avoir pris le rouge, Rukia," dit-il en sortant.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un fichu gryffondor en présence de Lord Potter !" s'exclama Harry.

"Merci pour nous, louveteau !" s'indignèrent Sirius et Remus.

"Non mais imaginez la tête de Snape-sensei si j'arrive dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec un kimono rouge. Non je préfère nettement plus ressembler à un serdaigle. Ou même un pouffsouffle, bien que le jaune ne m'aille pas tellement. Non, le rouge c'est pour la maison, plus jamais en public !"

Les deux sorciers rirent de la tête de leur filleul qui semblait horrifiée à l'idée de se présenter devant Snape et James Potter vêtu de rouge. Non effectivement cela ne serait pas bon pour lui. Mais Sirius avait un éclat malicieux dans son regard, éclat que son compagnon ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Je vois où tu veux en venir, Patmol," fit-il. "Mais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être une autre fois."

"Mais Lunard," gémit Sirius.

"Sirius Black," dit Harry avec un doigt accusateur. "Si tu joues au maraudeur avec moi, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts."

"Bon d'accord," capitula l'animagus. "Mais je t'aurais un jour, j'en fais la promesse."

Le groupe rit de bon coeur en sortant de l'infirmerie. Snape les attendait pour les mener, comme ils s'y attendaient, au bureau du directeur.

OoO

Le bureau du directeur avait été agrandi magiquement pour que tous puissent s'y tenir, installés dans des fauteuils, devant le bureau du directeur. La magie qu'octroyait Poudlard au Directeur. Etaient présents Lord et Lady Potter, Ezequiel, Mme Weasley et son fils Ronald et le professeur McGonagall, du coté Gryffondor ; du coté Serpentard, il y avait Harry, son père et sa tante, le professeur Snape et, étrangement, Sirius et Remus. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à James Potter. Unohana et Renji avaient décidés d'attendre à l'extérieur du bureau. C'était une histoire de famille. Et puis ils sauraient tout à un moment ou à un autre.

"Alors que s'est-il exactement passé ?" demanda le directeur en regardant les jumeaux. Ils avaient déjà tous entendu la version de Weasley.

Harry et Ezequiel échangèrent un regard. Le gryffondor laissa la parole à son frère.

"J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur le lit. Je me reposai le corps et l'esprit après tous ses examens. Et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai écouté les énergies autour de moi."

"Ecouté ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Disons que je suis capable de ressentir les énergies qui nous entourent, comme les vôtres, celles du château. Je peux les sentir."

"Je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge," dit James. "Il ne veut juste pas dire qu'il était dehors après le couvre feu."

"Je ne dirais que deux choses avant de continuer, Potter-sensei," répliqua calmement Harry. "La première est que, comme mon père et Rukia, ainsi que les deux personnes qui nous attendent à l'extérieur, nous sommes capables de ressentir les énergies. Que vous me croyiez ou non m'indiffère complètement. Je sais parfaitement que les personnes qui comptent pour moi me croient. Quant à la seconde, si vous aviez sous la main la Carte du Maraudeur au moment des faits, vous sauriez également que j'étais bien dans ma chambre, contrairement à votre fils et son ami Weasley !" Harry eut soudain une moue gênée en regardant Dumbledore. "Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela !"

"Sirius ! Remus ! Comment avez-vous osé ?!" s'exclama le Lord. "C'était supposé resté un secret de Maraudeur !"

"Eh bien, Harry étant mon filleul," répondit l'animagus avec un regard malicieux. "Je me voyais mal ne pas lui en parler. Pas plus que d'autres de nos petits secrets. Et pour toi, c'est Black, maintenant Potter !"

"Et Lupin," ajouta le loup sous les ricanements de Snape.

"C'est quoi cette affaire de Carte ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Nous avions créé une carte quand nous étions adolescents, Dumbledore," répondit Remus. "Elle nous a été très profitable."

"Remus !" menaça James Potter.

"Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Continue Harry."

"Comme je le disais, j'ai ressenti les énergies alentours et j'ai remarqué l'aura malsaine au troisième étage. Je l'avais déjà ressentie durant les derniers mois au niveau de la forêt interdite. J'ai également ressenti les énergies d'Ezequiel et de Weasley. J'ai voulu prévenir Snape-sensei mais il n'était pas dans son bureau ni dans son appartement. Je lui ai envoyé un mot et j'ai été cherché les deux gryffondors."

"J'étais au niveau des serres quand je l'ai reçu," dit le maître des Potions.

"Quand je suis arrivé au troisième étage, j'ai utilisé les chaînes de soumission pour immobiliser le chien ..."

"Harry !" s'indigna Rukia. "On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu n'utilises plus le kido !"

"Il fallait faire vite, Rukia. Alors j'ai réagi. Donc, j'ai immobilisé le chien et je suis passé à travers la trappe. Ezequiel et Weasley étaient pris dans le filet du diable. Je les ai libéré d'un boulet rouge."

Rukia soupira en secouant la tête. Weasley se redressa et dit : "Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !"

"La ferme, Ronald !" siffla Ezequiel. "Tu as assez fanfaronné comme cela ! Tu as bien menti ! Tu t'es bien marré ! Maintenant, tu laisses Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé !"

Harry remercia son frère d'un hochement de tête et continua. "Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle suivante et nous avons attrapé la clef pour ouvrir la porte. Weasley a joué la partie d'échecs et s'est sacrifié pour permettre à Ezequiel de jouer le dernier coup et de gagner la partie. Après avoir vérifié que Weasley n'était pas mort, Ezequiel et moi avons continué. Le troll était déjà mort. L'énigme de potions était assez simple et nous sommes arrivés dans la dernière salle. C'était Quirell-sensei qui voulait voler la pierre. Ce à quoi on ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'il avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de sa tête."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent tous sauf Ezequiel qui eut un frisson au souvenir de la face de serpent.

"Quirell-sensei était possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort," expliqua Harry.

"Un hollow ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Non, père. C'était différent qu'à Tokyo. Et il ne portait pas de masque. Il avait juste cette énergie noire, empreinte de colère et de haine. Il m'a proposé une alliance."

"Ben voyons," ricana James. "Et pourquoi le célèbre Mage Noir s'embarrasserait d'un gosse de onze ans ?"

"Parce que je suis un serpentard. Que je suis le frère du Survivant. Quoi de mieux comme allié que le frère de son ennemi juré ? J'ai refusé. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié et a ordonné à Quirell-sensei de nous tuer. On a combattu d'abord avec nos baguettes, ensuite j'ai continué avec mon zanpakuto. J'ai été propulsé sur le miroir et j'ai été sérieusement blessé à la cuisse. En sentant que je ne pourrais pas encore tenir longtemps, j'ai choisi de le brûler à mort."

"Tu es un meurtrier," glapit Ronald Weasley en se rapprochant de sa mère. "Maman, c'est un meurtrier !"

"La ferme, Ron !" cria Ezequiel en se mettant devant son frère. "C'était lui ou nous ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Arrêtes de faire ta peureuse. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je tue Voldemort quand il reviendra ! Et tout le monde trouve cela normal ! Mais quand Harry défend nos vies justement contre la marionnette de Voldemort, il aurait dû le laisser nous tuer sans réagir ? C'est ça ? Réponds, Ron ! Harry aurait du laisser Quirell nous tuer ?"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix d'Ezequiel partait dans les aigus. Il était énervé contre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. La pression des derniers jours céda et le jeune Potter commença à pleurer en courant vers sa mère. Weasley avait pâli encore plus face à l'éclat de voix d'Ezequiel au point que cela faisait encore plus ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Harry lui avait baissé la tête. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir tuer un homme. Mais Ezequiel avait raison. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il fut rassuré quand son père posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Il releva les yeux et croisa les yeux gris de Byakuya. Il n'y perçut aucune déception dans son regard.

Tous les sorciers adultes de la pièce avaient chacun exprimer le choc de cette révélation à leur manière. Mais tous furent finalement d'accord qu'au vu de la situation, c'était de la légitime défense. Harry avait plus que bien agi.

Finalement, tous quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et partirent chacun de leur coté.


	26. Petites précautions avant les vacances

**Chapitre 26 : Petites précautions avant les vacances**

Quand ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry mena immédiatement les shinigamis, Sirius et Remus dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon de thé japonais. Lord Black appela son elfe pour qu'il leur apporte des rafraîchissements. Rien que la réaction de son filleul laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Dumbledore. Il s'assit et prit la parole.

"Bon, je suppose qu'en parfait petit serpentard, tu n'as dit que ce que tu trouvais nécessaire et que tu as caché le reste."

Harry fit un petit sourire, tout à fait serpentard pour le coup. "En effet. J'ai aussi utilisé la carte de la Meute pour vérifier l'identité de Quirell-sensei, Ezequiel et Weasley. J'allais bien sûr me garder de le leur dire. J'y tiens à ma carte !"

"Mais cela ne t'as pas empêché de vendre la nôtre," rirent les deux Maraudeurs.

"C'est Lord Potter qui l'a la plupart du temps de toute façon," dit Harry en haussant légèrement des épaules. "Et il s'en sert pour nous espionner Ezequiel et moi, si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle termine entre d'autres mains, c'était une chance à saisir. Il y a aussi autre chose."

Les regards se firent plus attentifs alors qu'Harry frottait sa cicatrice de manière mécanique maintenant alors qu'elle ne lui faisait plus du tout mal.

"Voldemort a dit quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Apparemment ce serait moi qui l'ait vaincu il y a dix ans."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus.

"Tu veux dire que tu ...," ajouta Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

"Oui. Je suis le _Survivant_." Harry fit une grimace en le disant.

"Pourquoi Ezequiel n'a rien dit à ce propos ?" demanda Remus.

"Il veut sûrement garder la célébrité pour lui," ricana Sirius. "C'est un sale morveux arrogant comme son père. Je suis étonné qu'il ait pris ta défense d'ailleurs. Peut-être un peu trop sous le choc."

"Je ne le jugerai pas trop vite si j'étais toi, Sirius," dit doucement Harry en reposant sa tasse de thé. "Il n'a pas une vie facile."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et regarda son père.

"**Es-ce que je peux leur parler d'Hone Hona ?"**

"**Pourquoi ?" **demanda Byakuya.

"**Parce qu'elle est rentrée en contact avec Ezequiel et qu'il se passe des choses autour de lui qui dépasse notre compréhension**."

"**Très bien mais dis le minimum. Et ne parle pas des hollows**."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Ezequiel est rentré en contact avec une part de moi-même pendant que j'étais inconscient."

"Comment cela ?" demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous savez que nous sommes japonais et que nous nous battons beaucoup au sabre."

"Oui."

"En fait, on ne se bat pas avec n'importe quel katana mais avec le prolongement de notre âme, de notre essence. On appelle ces sabres des zanpakutos et ils ont leurs personnalités et propriétés propres. Le mien s'appelle Hone Hona. Et elle a dû protéger Ezequiel."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ?"

"Dumbledore et Lord Potter ont essayé de pénétrer son esprit et dans certains cas avec une extrême violence. Elle les a bloqué tant qu'elle n'avait pas mon avis sur le fait de dévoiler mon statut de véritable survivant. J'avoue vouloir garder cela secret et je remercie Ezequiel de ne pas l'avoir dit. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir ce qu'il endure."

"Il subit quoi exactement ?"

Harry réfléchit au meilleur moyen de le dire mais finalement se dit qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout. C'était immonde quelle que soit la manière dont il pourrait aborder le sujet. Alors il dit entra directement dans le vif.

"Que savez vous exactement sur les sorts de torture ?"

Les deux Maraudeurs blêmirent. Ezequiel était _torturé_ ?! Non ! Les shinigamis étaient interdits eux aussi. Comment pouvait-on encore faire cela ? De plus à un enfant ? Byakuya, Rukia et Renji n'appréciaient pas du tout le garçon mal élevé mais maintenant ils pouvaient comprendre son comportement. Ezequiel faisait tout pour que son père soit content au maximum et ainsi éviter d'être puni de la pire des façons.

"Il y a le _doloris_ et le _crucio_ qui sont les plus connus. Tous les sortilèges qui peuvent blesser physiquement. Il y a l'embarras du choix," soupira Sirius en s'affaissant. "Lily et James qui torturent leur fils. Ils sont tombés bien bas."

"Il n'y a que Potter," dit lentement Harry en serrant sa tasse. "Lily n'est pas responsable. Elle n'est même pas au courant. Il fait cela toujours à l'abri des regards pour corriger Ezequiel quand il est très déçu. C'est pour cela qu'Ezequiel n'a jamais abandonné son entraînement. Il préférait souffrir avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui."

"C'est compréhensible. Le _doloris_ et le _crucio_ ont pour effet d'infliger une torture physique équivalente à des milliers de lames qui transpercent le corps de part en part. Cela enflamme les nerfs à un haut niveau," grimaça Sirius.

"Même si cela ne se voit pas sur le corps, il doit sûrement en avoir des résidus dans sa magie," ajouta Remus. "Il faut absolument dénoncer cela."

"Si Ezequiel refuse de témoigner cela ne servira à rien," soupira l'animagus.

"Je peux peut-être l'amener à se confier à moi," dit Harry lentement. "Il détient toujours mon zanpakuto. Par contre, est-ce qu'il existe des artefacts magiques ou des sorts permettant de se protéger d'intrusions mentales ?"

"Je dois avoir cela dans mon coffre," répondit Sirius en regardant dans le vide. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise sans Hone Hona à coté de moi, et qu'il est hors de question que je laisse l'esprit d'Ezequiel sans défense. Si Potter et Dumbledore apprennent que je suis le Survivant, cela va être une chasse à l'homme et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être leur arme face à Voldemort et d'être traité comme Ezequiel !"

"Qu'ils essaient !" siffla Rukia très remontée. "On les attend de pied ferme. Nous des barbares ?! Et ce James Potter il est quoi alors ?"

Le groupe discuta de sujets plus légers avant de se quitter. Les shinigamis repartirent pour la Soul Society. Harry avait hâte d'y retourner mais il restait encore trois jours avant les vacances d'été. Les deux maraudeurs rentrèrent aussi chez eux. Sirius promit de lui envoyer un objet ensorcelé pour Ezequiel.

OoO

Harry parcourut le chemin vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de son frère. Aujourd'hui était le jour du banquet de fin d'année. Ils étaient un peu en retard. Harry avait récupéré Hone Hona et il avait offert à son frère une amulette en or blanc pour lui protéger l'esprit. Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle était invisible à tous ceux qui ignorait qu'elle se trouvait là. Il n'avait pas parlé des tortures, il n'était pas encore suffisamment proche d'Ezequiel pour ça. Mais il espérait le devenir durant l'année suivante.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent qu'elle était aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard qui allait gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Les vert et argent allaient célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière arborant le blason de Serpentard pendait sur le mur derrière la grande table. L'arrivée des jumeaux avait eu pour conséquence un arrêt momentané de toutes les discussions avant qu'elles reprennent plus fortement. Les garçons se séparent, Harry rejoignant ses amis à la table de Serpentard, Ezequiel s'assit entre Neville et Seamus. Il en voulait toujours à Weasley pour ce qu'il avait dit à son frère dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se leva et les discussions se turent rapidement.

"Une autre année s'achève," dit-il joyeusement. "Et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant ... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine ... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 312 points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle avec 352 points. En seconde place, Serdaigle avec un total de 426 points. Et Serpentard est en tête avec un score de 472 points."

La table des serpentards se fit entendre plus que jamais avec ses cris et ses acclamations. Harry en avait un peu mal aux oreilles mais il avait un léger sourire. Sa maison avait gagné la coupe.

"Oui, bravo, Serpentard," reprit Dumbledore. "Cependant, quelques événements récents doivent être pris en compte. J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer."

Le silence se fit dans la salle, le sourire sur le visage des serpentards se fana un peu en attendant la suite.

"Tout d'abord, à Mr Ronald Weasley, pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor 50 points."

La table des rouges et or applaudirent alors que Weasley était devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Le silence revint à la demande de Dumbledore.

"A Mr Harry Potter-Kuchiki." Ce dernier grimaça. "Pour le calme et le sang-froid dont il a fait preuve alors que ses camarades couraient un grave danger, j'accorde à Serpentard 50 points."

Harry reçut quelques tapes dans le dos et des acclamations de ses camarades. Même Snape lui fit un hochement de tête pour le féliciter.

"Enfin, parlons de Mr Ezequiel Potter," reprit Dumbledore. "Pour le courage exceptionnel dont il a manifesté face au danger, je donne à la maison Gryffondor 50 points."

Les gryffondors applaudirent à nouveau. Mais même avec les points de dernières minutes, Serpentard restait toujours vainqueur de la coupe. Harry passa une excellente soirée avec ses amis avant d'aller boucler sa valise et de se coucher.

Ils reçurent le lendemain les résultats de leurs examens, quelques heures avant de partir prendre le train. Harry était major de sa promotion, talonné de prêt par Hermione et Drago qui se disputaient les deuxième et troisième places en fonction des matières. Ezequiel était dixième, ses notes catastrophiques en potions étaient rattrapées par celles de DCFM et de duel. Weasley lui était dernier de classe.

Très rapidement, ils furent dans le train et de retour à Londres, sur la voie 9 3/4. Harry promit d'écrire à ses amis et repartit pour la Soul Society avec sa tante qui était venu le chercher. Heureusement, les Potter étaient restés au château car les professeurs devaient mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires avant les vacances.

Harry arriva rapidement chez lui et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de se précipiter dans le parc, à coté du lac et de s'asseoir sur un banc. Il respira l'air chargé de particules spirituelles par grande et profonde inspirations. Il était chez lui. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il soupira d'aise.

"**Enfin à la maison."**

* * *

Alors Voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Je prévois déjà le suivant mais je ne commencerai à le publier qu'après les examens de fin d'année. Je dois relire le tome II de JKR. Je vous remercie à tous pour avoir lu et commenté cette histoire. Et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Harry Kuchiki et de son frère Ezequiel.

Bisous.

Memepotter952504


End file.
